No es tan súper ser súper
by Nat-KF
Summary: Japón necesitaba ser salvado, y el gobierno recurrió a formar un equipo de superhéroes, en el cual terminé metida, lo irónico del asunto era que solo éramos adolescentes con superpoderes… que no controlábamos del todo ¿Cómo íbamos a combatir los desastres, cuando nosotras éramos uno? Y uno bien grande.
1. Capítulo 1

Aquí va, mi primer fic de este año, me emociona comenzar una nueva historia.

Los personajes de Mai Hime pertenecen a Sunrise.

La historia es mía.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **NO ES TAN SÚPER SER SÚPER**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Desde antes de aprender a caminar, fui capaz de hacer un par de cosas que eran solo ciencia ficción para el resto de las personas, Saeko… digo, mi madre, me dijo que debía mantener oculto lo que para mí era lo más normal del mundo, ese hecho, sumado al de que tenía un nulo interés por relacionarme con los demás, mas mi personalidad arisca y sarcástica, dieron como resultado que yo misma decidiera aislarme, prácticamente mi única relación verdadera era la que mantenía con mi madre, y lo peor del caso, era que estaba cómoda con eso.

Si alguien me hubiera pedido que me describiera a mí misma, bueno, no le habría contestado, pero la respuesta habría estado clara en mi cabeza: Asocial, huraña, irrespetuosa, cínica y como la cereza del pastel, un poquito arrogante, esto último se debía a eso de que mis superpoderes me permitían ir siempre más allá que el resto, literalmente, y vaya, eso tarde o temprano terminaba subiéndosete a la cabeza.

En fin, mi autodescripción suena a que estaba muy lejos de ser una ciudadana ejemplar, ¿no es así?

Lo sé, y por eso mismo, era una locura que me hubieran considerado para aquella bizarra idea de ser un superhéroe, pero mejor empecemos por el inicio.

Partiremos del día en el que todo comenzó a ponerse de cabeza.

Estaba de vacaciones de invierno en la escuela, y aquella mañana dormía plácidamente, recuerdo que le tenía un amor incondicional a mi cama, el colchón y yo éramos uno solo, pero en esa hermosa relación había alguien que tenía celos, y ese alguien estaba haciendo que mi celular sonara como loco desde el bolsillo de mi pijama, contesté medio adormilada, sin salir de debajo de las sabanas. -¡NATSUKI KUGA!-. No había despertador ni tampoco rayos del sol mañaneros, para mí, la forma de iniciar el día era con los violentos buenos días de Saeko, digo, de mi madre. -¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!?-.

Medió bostecé medió gruñí. -¿Dónde más? En mi habitación-. Era muy temprano para estar gritando, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos aún.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¡Porque me sale que ni siquiera estás en el país!-.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quité las sabanas, ese definitivamente no era mi cuarto. -¡MIERDA!-. Estaba, con todo y mi cama, en el jardín de una casita, en alguna parte del hemisferio sur del planeta.

-¡NATSUKI!-.

-¡Mermelada, dije mermelada!-. Tenía un lenguaje que incluso los camioneros más malhablados podrían envidiarme, pero Sae… mi mamá, a ya, a la mierda, Saeko detestaba que hablará así, y había impuesto un frasco de palabrotas, que a menudo nos dejaba pobres a las dos, sí, a las dos. Ese florido vocabulario se lo había aprendido a ella.

-¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo!-.

No quería hacer enojar más a la única mujer que me daba miedo, me teletransporté de regreso a mi habitación, y aparecí justo cuando ella abría la puerta.

Este es el momento en el cual ustedes se preguntan, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Teletransportación? Sí bueno, ese era mi superpoder. Desde que tenía memoria era capaz de ir a donde quisiera, mientras supiera como llegar, y me iba súper la mayoría del tiempo, con algunas pequeñas excepciones, como esa de que a veces me teletransportaba inconscientemente mientras dormía.

-Natsuki…-. Saeko estaba parada en la puerta, con una ceja alzada de manera castigadora y los brazos en forma de jarra.

-Puedo explicarlo-. Si que tenía una explicación, que esta no fuera a gustarle era otra cosa muy diferente.

-Olvidaste ponértelo de nuevo, ¿cierto?-. Sonreí nerviosa, esa era precisamente la excusa que no iba a gustarle.

Verán, Saeko era una científica, una un poquito loca, pero sin duda era una genio, sin ayuda de nadie había diseñad y elaborado un cinturón que me ayudaba a controlar mi problema de teletransportación nocturna, desgraciadamente, de vez en cuando olvidaba ponérmelo.

-No…-. Tuve el cinismo de negarlo.

Mala idea. -¡Estoy viendo que no lo traes!-. Me dio un sape en la cabeza. -¡Si vas a mentirme no lo hagas tan mal!-.

-¡Pero no estoy mintiendo!-. Sentí otro sape, bueno, al menos así se me quitaba el sueño sí o sí. -¡Quizá todo esto es un sueño, piénsalo!-. Vi que iba a quitarse una de sus chanclas. -¡Ya, ya! ¡Sí lo olvidé!-. Admití derrotada, nunca había tenido una oportunidad de convencerla.

-Ves que fácil era decírmelo-. Me sobé la cabeza, Saeko golpeaba fuerte. -Intenta no olvidarlo, al menos no tan seguido, es la tercera vez está semana que me dejas con el Jesús en la boca-. Su humor cambió drásticamente, a uno un poco más maternal. -Anda, que el desayuno se enfría y no me levantó a las 5 de la madrugada para preparártelo y que se desperdicié por tus excursiones mañaneras-. Maternal a su manera.

-Sí mamá-. Bajamos las escaleras, solía teletransportarme del primer al segundo piso y viceversa, pero era mejor darle el gusto de verme usando las piernas de vez en cuando, de preferencia cuando se enojaba justamente por mis viajecitos.

La comida ya estaba en la mesa, había panqueques por montones, huevos estrellados, tocino y fruta picada, parecía el desayuno para una familia de unas 12 personas, aunque la mayoría de eso era para mí. -¿Qué?-. Había abierto el refrigerador solo para descubrir que no estaba el cartón con la vaquita feliz que estaba buscando. -Mamá-. En mi mente le llamaba Saeko, pero no era estúpida para decirle así en voz alta. -¿Y la leche?-. No iba a comerme mis panqueques sin leche, ¿oh sí?

-Me la terminé-. Su vaso estaba lleno.

Fruncí el ceño. -¡Mamá!-. Ella sabía que podía comerme mis panqueques sin miel, pero no sin leche.

-¿Quién la compra?-. Se defendió con un argumento maestro.

Pero yo tenía otro igual de bueno. -¡Pero yo soy quien va a la tienda!-. Claro que mis argumentos no eran tomados en cuenta.

-¡Como si caminaras para ir por ella! ¡Haces "Puff" y apareces allá!-.

-¿¡"Puff"!? ¡No hago ningún "Puff"!-. Era indignante que dijera eso. Mi teletransportación no generaba ningún sonido, y si lo hiciera, estaba segura de que no sería uno tan ridículo como "Puff".

-Como sea, ya no hay leche-. Le dio un tragó a su vaso.

-Estoy en pleno crecimiento…-. Me ignoró. -Necesito el calcio para tener huesos fuertes-. Blanqueó los ojos. -Imagínate que me atragantó con un pedazo de panqueque-.

-Natsuki…

-¿Cómo vivirías sabiendo que causaste la muerte de tu única hija?-.

-…

De esa manera, solo para no tener que aguantarme durante todo el desayuno, terminó dándome la mitad de su leche, la mitad, porque no iba a ceder más ante mi pésimo chantaje emocional.

Cuando acabé de comer, ella se fue al trabajo, o sea, al sótano, trabajaba desde casa en su propio laboratorio.

Por mi parte regresé a mi habitación para ducharme y vestirme, tenía que ir al supermercado, ya que Saeko cocinaba siempre y cuando le llevará con que hacerlo, y era mejor cumplir con mi parte del trato, porque yo era un desastre en la cocina. Saben, era horrible comer como por 10 personas y no ser capaz de preparar ni un huevo estrellado, a duras penas me servía mi cereal, por eso amaba la comida rápida y la comida chatarra, así como el que cocinaran para mí.

Ya lista, me teletransporté a la cocina para tomar el dinero que estaba sobre el mesón, después al laboratorio de Saeko para preguntarle si encargaba algo extra, luego volví a mi habitación porque había olvidado mi cartera junto a las llaves que jamás usaba, ahí mismo me puse mi bufanda junto con la capucha de mi chaqueta, y finalmente usé mi teletransportación para irme a realizar las compras.

No me teletransporté directamente al supermercado, sería una tontería cuando no quería que nadie me viera, llegué a un callejón que estaba justo al lado, era el escenario perfecto para que cometieran un asesinato, pero eso me traía sin cuidado, tenía una exagerada confianza en mí misma, ya saben, por creer que nadie podría atraparme.

No me encontré con ningún asesino serial, aunque sí hubo un detallito, en la entrada del callejón había un niño, de unos 8 años, me veía entre confundido y asombrado, no me preocupé, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me acerqué a él y le dije. -Yo también paseaba por aquí, antes de que me mataran justo donde estás parado-. Desaparecí, el niño salió corriendo, completamente asustado, y yo me reí desde mi lugar tras unas cajas. -No me canso de eso-. En teoría, nadie debía verme usando mi teletransportación, pero yo creía que podía evadir esa regla, sí conseguía que pensaran cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo, que habían visto un fantasma.

Destapé mi cara y caminé al supermercado, cuando entré una de las cajeras, esa que siempre me atendía, me saludó con una gran sonrisa, fruncí el ceño, igual no dejó de sonreírme, pero aun así no le devolví el saludo, no era nada personal contra ella, casi nadie me caía bien y las cortesías no eran lo mío, no me gustaba el contacto con otros seres humanos, no tenían nada que me interesara y yo no tenía nada que quisiera compartirles.

-¡Que tengas un lindo día!-. Me gritó.

-Como sea-. Contesté.

Tenía la lista de víveres en mi cabeza y fui pasando por los pasillos para llenar los dos carritos que llevaba conmigo, sí, dos carritos, se los dije, comía mucho, lo cual habría sido un problema si Saeko no hubiese tenido tanto éxito como científica, pero como teníamos dinero más que suficiente, podía darme el lujo de llenar uno de los carritos con mi comida chatarra. Mientras decidía si llevar las galletas de chispas de chocolate o las Oreo, pasó algo extraño, las luces parpadearon como locas.

-Rayos-. Alguien en el pasillo de al lado no parecía muy feliz. Las luces seguían parpadeando casi como si estuviesen poseídas. -Rayos, rayos, rayos-.

Para mí era extraño que algo me pareciera extraño, impulsada por la curiosidad, trepé el estante para ver que pasaba del otro lado. -¿Qué demonios?-. En el otro pasillo vi a una chica, como estaba de espaldas solo pude mirar su cabellera castaña.

Volteó a verme, tendría unos 17 años, obviamente a ella le pareció extraño ver a una desconocida viéndole desde un estante. -¿Ara?-. En cambió yo me desconcerté por sus ojos, para empezar, eran rojos, un color tan inusual como magnifico, y para rematar, en ellos había un algo… ¿electrizante?

Intenté verle más de cerca, para confirmar que no estaba alucinando, pero olvidé que estaba parada sobre un estante.

¡Y la cosa esa se vino abajo!

Creía que aplastaría a esa chica, y que Saeko me mataría por eso, sin embargo, me llevé otra sorpresa que superaba el efecto de su mirada, ¡Ella estaba sosteniendo el estante! ¡Con una sola mano!

Le vi.

Me vio.

Y hubo algo así como una chispa entre nosotras, literalmente, sentía como si mi ropa estuviera cargándose de estática, y estaba segurísima de que era obra de ella.

-¿Qué…

Las luces encima de mí estallaron, por reflejo, me teletransporté terminando a su lado, del susto ella aventó el estante, como si fuera de juguete, en verdad que se veía que no le había costado nada, y como eso me asustó a mí, volví a teletransportarme medio metro hacia atrás.

Esa cadena de impresiones nos había hecho actuar sin pensar.

Caí en cuenta de inmediato.

Había roto la regla de oro de Saeko.

-¡Demonios!-. Grité. Saeko iba a despellejarme viva si se enteraba.

-¡Rayos!-. Gritó, y con eso pensé que alguien iba a despellejarla a ella.

No sabía que demonios estaba pasando ahí, pero algo era seguro, habíamos hecho un desastre y las dos estábamos nerviosas, pero no por eso, era porque obviamente tal como yo la cagué mostrándole mi habilidad, ella hizo una cosa o tal vez más, que no debió hacer frente a mí.

Éramos dos completas desconocidas con algo en común: Tener que evitar que se ventilará nuestro error.

Por eso, sumida en pánico, me dirigí a ella. -Yo no vi nada si tú tampoco lo hiciste-. Rogué que estuviera de acuerdo con fingir demencia.

-Hecho-. Ella también parecía tener pánico, pero lo controlaba bastante bien.

Los empleados del supermercado gritaban, en cuestión de nada estarían en ese pasillo, pero era difícil romper el contacto visual con ella, de nuevo sentí aquella chispa, y quizá estuviese siendo una ridícula al pensarlo, pero era como… a ver, ¿Qué palabra sería buena?, era como un vínculo, sí eso, era como un vínculo instantáneo con una completa desconocida.

-Deberías apurarte y huir-. Sonrió.

-Te digo lo mismo-. Después de todo, yo en un segundo podría llegar a casa.

Así, con el mayor cinismo del mundo nos fuimos de la escena del crimen, cuando ella salió del pasillo, me teletransporté, y bueno, digo que fue de manera cínica, porque además de huir, me llevé conmigo los dos carritos de compras.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que hice, de inmediato sentí que estaba en peligro de muerte, si Saeko se enteraba de que me había robado la comida, con todo y carritos incluidos, no vería la luz del sol en semanas. Apurada, vacíe el contenido en la cocina, regresé al supermercado, dejé los carritos en el estacionamiento, y me teletransporté al área de las cajas registradoras, con todo el caos de los pasillos, no había nadie cerca, perfecto, porque tenía que dejarles el dinero sin explicar que las cosas ni siquiera habían salido por sus puertas, sí, iba a pagarles, porque quizá era una asocial, irrespetuosa y cínica, pero no una ladrona, por la facilidad que tenía para agarrar las cosas sin que la gente se diera cuenta, Saeko se había asegurado de inculcarme los valores suficientes para que no lo hiciera.

Obvio las cajas registradoras estaban cerradas, ¿creen que eso iba a impedirme hacer las cosas? Déjenme decirles que no, ni siquiera necesitaba abrirlas.

No dije que la teletransportación fuese mi único superpoder. También era capaz de controlar la densidad y dureza de mis moléculas, lo cual significaba que mi cuerpo podía ser tan duro como el acero o llegar a traspasar las cosas. Hasta cierta medida, mediante contacto directo, podía transferir esta particularidad a objetos pequeños, como los billetes en mi puño, o la ropa que traía puesta. Así fue como metí el dinero de las compras, y un extra por el desastre, en la caja registradora.

Después de eso, que me había llevado tan solo unos segundos, regresé a casa, rezando para que Saeko no se enterará de nada.

-Demonios, demonios-. Di vueltas en la cocina. -¿Qué ha sido eso?-. Esa chica del supermercado, ¿¡qué había hecho!?, no iba a tragarme el cuento de que actuó con la adrenalina del momento, yo misma había usado esa excusa mínima una docena de veces. -Ella…-. Quemé mis neuronas con eso durante unos treinta minutos.

Un tiempo récord, por eso de que nadie me interesaba lo suficiente como para mantenerle en mi mente de manera constante. -Quizá… -. Pero no tenía sentido romperse la cabeza. -Al diablo-. No iba a volver a verla, ¿Cuál era el punto de volverme loca pensando en lo que había pasado, si no se repetiría nunca?

Me dije a mí misma que daría el tema por muerto.

* * *

Más tarde, ya estaba en el sofá de la sala, con un tazón enorme de cereal en el que había echado toda la caja y un cartón entero de leche, es que me iba a dar pereza servirme varias veces, volviendo al punto, estaba comiendo y viendo la televisión, cuando Saeko salió del sótano y me arrebató el control para cambiarle al noticiero.

Casi se me cayó mi cuchara, en la pantalla estaba el supermercado. -¿Qué pasó?-. Pregunté con fingido desinterés.

-Al parecer hubo un apagón bastante extraño, dicen que antes de quedarse a oscuras, las luces parpadearon como locas y que incluso unas estallaron, pero lo más raro fue que un estante inexplicablemente terminó muy lejos de su sitio, sobre otros-. Contuve un suspiro de alivio, no sospechaba de mí, si lo hubiera hecho, ya habría estado gritándome.

Tenía que tantear el terreno, mi pregunta habría sido un movimiento suicida, si no hubiera sabido que las cámaras no me grabaron, era un as evitándolas. -¿Y las grabaciones de seguridad no dicen nada?-. Tragué una cucharada de cereal.

-Pues-. Iba a responderme, pero el noticiero lo hizo por ella. Todas las cámaras y los servidores en los que se guardaban los videos de seguridad se habían descompuesto y no tenían arregló, según la versión oficial, al volver la electricidad se había producido un enorme corto circuito que fundió todo.

-Vaya, que loco-. Estaba segura de que esa chica, fuese quien fuese, era la verdadera responsable.

Me terminé mi cereal y fui por una bolsa de papas fritas. -Cuando veo este tipo de cosas, no puedo evitar preguntarme si existen más como tú-. Saeko me robó el lugar en el sofá.

-¿Cómo yo?-. Dije con la boca llena de papitas.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-. Tragué. -Y sí, como tú, especiales-. Volví al sofá, por más que la miré fijamente no se movió de mi lugar favorito, que también era el suyo. -Capaces de hacer lo que se supone es imposible-.

A veces también me lo preguntaba, el mundo era muy grande, no podía ser la única con unas cuantas habilidades extra, mi encuentro de esa mañana era una excelente prueba. Tal vez Saeko esperaba un comentario filosófico sobre el tema de mi parte, pero…

-¿Ya puedo cambiarle al canal?-. Quería seguir viendo las carreras de motocicletas.

-Sí, sí-. Me aventó el control, se levantó y caminó de regreso a su laboratorio. -Diosito, dame paciencia, si me das fuerza la mato-.

-¡Te escuché!-. Ya iba por mi segunda bolsa de papitas.

-¡Ese era el punto!-. Cerró la puerta.

-Mierda-. Mascullé.

-¡Aja!-. Saeko abrió la puerta. -¡Te escuché!-. Me señaló el frasco en el mesón de la cocina.

-¡Demonios!-. Me teletransporté allá para echar una moneda.

Volví al sofá, aunque se suponía que estaba viendo la televisión, terminé pensando en esa chica, definitivamente no iba a poder dar por muerto el tema, por más que pretendiera hacerlo.

* * *

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Estaba durmiendo de lo lindo, ahora sí en mi habitación gracias a que no olvidé ponerme mi cinturón. -¡NATSUKI!-. Pero Saeko me gritó desde el primer piso. -¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!-. Giré sobre la cama. -¡NATSUKI KUGA!-.

Cuando gritaba mi nombre completo era mejor hacerle caso rápido, en pijama, toda lagañosa y con baba seca en la mejilla, me teletransporté a la sala. -¿Qué?-. Me froté los ojos y bostecé.

-Magnífica, es impresionante-. La sangre me huyó del rostro. -Buenos días, señorita Kuga-. Saeko no estaba sola en la sala.

Pensé que la había cagado al teletransportarme, pero luego pensé que ahí había gato encerrado, porque aunque se suponía que nadie debía verme usando mis superpoderes, Saeko me hizo bajar aun sabiendo que en casa los usaba todo el tiempo.

Definitivamente era un gato encerrado muy sospechoso, que provocó que entrará en estado de alerta, sin estar muy convencida de querer hacerlo, giré sobre mis talones, vi a dos hombres y a una mujer uniformados, entonces sentí a la correccional respirándome en la nuca y sudé en frío, era demasiado joven para estar tras las rejas, apenas tenía 16 años.

-Venimos de…

-Sea lo que sea, no lo hice, soy inocente-. Me puse detrás de Saeko.

Ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza. -Ya te he dicho que cuando abogas tu inocencia sin que te acusen, ¡Pareces más culpable, idiota!-. Otro golpe. -¡Ve a tu cuarto a arreglarte y regresa!-. Desaparecí antes del tercer golpe.

Unos minutos más tarde reaparecí en la sala, ya aseada y vestida decentemente. -Ahora escúchalos con atención-. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué tenía que escucharlos si no había hecho nada? Al menos no nada que hubiera salido a la luz.

-Como ya le explicamos a tu madre-. Habló la mujer, era una anciana, si me decían que ella había criado a los dinosaurios, se los creía, además tenía una cara de amargada que decía a gritos que llevaríamos una relación complicada. -Soy la agente Maria Graceburt, mis compañeros y yo somos del gobierno-. Desde ahí no me gustó por donde iba la cosa.

Hice como que tosía. -Reptilianos corruptos-. Aunque fue una tos cínicamente falsa.

-¡Carajo, Natsuki!-.

-¡Mamá!-. Le señalé el frasco de palabrotas.

-¡Crustáceo, Natsuki!-. De mala gana, echó una moneda.

La vieja esa tosió para llamar nuestra atención. -Pertenecemos a una facción especial llamada Garderobe-.

-No investigan casos paranormales, ¿cierto?-. Les miré con desconfianza.

-¡Ya déjalos hablar!-. Mejor dejaba de cabrear a Saeko.

-No, no procesamos casos paranormales. Pero nuestra organización es un área de investigación y manejo, para casos muy especiales. Y venimos a reclutarte, Kuga Natsuki-.

Bueno al menos no estaba ahí para arrestarme. -¿Reclutarme?-. Aunque esa palabra tampoco me gustaba. Pasé la mirada de ellos a Saeko y viceversa. -¿Sí sabes que tengo 16 años, no?-. Mi pregunta casi sonó a que le estaba llamando imbécil.

Carraspeó. -Somos conscientes de su edad, joven Kuga-. Y su respuesta sonó a que me quería dar una bofetada por impertinente. -Y sí, queremos reclutarle, para un grupo especial, un pequeño grupo de personas excepcionales-.

Retrocedí un paso. -Eso suena a un manicomio o a un laboratorio de experimentación, y no me apetece visitar ninguno de los dos-. La vieja, que ya sabía que se llamaba Maria pero seguiría diciéndole vieja, arrugó la frente. -¿Qué quieren de mi?-. Y yo fruncí el ceño, para hacer malas caras había pocos que podían ganarme, e iba a defender mi título.

-Para nada jovencita-. Podía percatarme de que estaba colmándole la paciencia muy rápido, suprimí una sonrisa, tenía un don para desquiciar a los adultos. -Y lo que queremos de ti, es que te unas a nosotros, para que uses tus habilidades para ayudar a otros. Japón está en problemas, por eso buscamos formar un equipo de superhéroes que lo salven, y tú tienes potencial para ser uno de ellos-.

Solté una carcajada, Saeko se dio una palmada en la frente, sintiendo pena ajena, yo seguí riendo, ¿Superhéroes? ¿Y que yo fuera uno? ¿Qué sé creían, que vivíamos en un comic? Tenía mucho sin haberme reído tanto. Que quisieran que ayudará a salvar Japón era una completa ridiculez, ¿Me veían cara de altruista? Solo veía por Saeko y por mí, punto, además era una asocial, ¿Cómo iba a ir por ahí ayudando gente al azar?

-Sí que estás loca, vieja-. Fuera de mi madre, no sentía respetó por nada ni nadie. Dejé de reír para verle acusatoriamente. -Lo que me interesa aquí-. Me crucé de brazos. -Es como supieron de mí-. Si yo ni redes sociales tenía, y los lugares que frecuentaba con mi teletransportación no se encontraban en el país, me había asegurado de que no me siguieran la pista, pero ahí estaban esos tipos uniformados, consideré que esta siendo acosada sí o sí.

La vieja hizo como que no se daba cuenta de que le veía diciéndole: STALKER. -Contactos-. Respondió a la defensiva.

-Contactos mis…-. Prácticamente la vieja y yo nos lanzamos rayos con la mirada.

-¡Natsuki!-. Miré a Saeko como si por fin hubiera terminado de enloquecer. Llevábamos años, TODA MI VIDA, ocultando mis superpoderes, de la nada venía un fósil del gobierno pidiéndome unirme a ellos, ¿¡y ella no quería saber como habían dado conmigo!? -Hija, son el gobierno, de seguro espían hasta al papa-. Se acercó más a mí para susurrarme al oído. -Pero yo los tengo más espiados a ellos que ellos a nosotras-. Suprimí una sonrisa, era tan típico de ella, no respetaba las reglas ni del mismísimo presidente, de ahí había aprendido a ser como era.

-Ayuda a tu país, a la humanidad, y ven con nosotros Kuga Natsuki-. Me extendió la mano, la rechacé.

-No-. ¿Qué había hecho el país por mí? -Que la humanidad se ayudé solita-. Digo, hablábamos de la misma humanidad que iba a usarme como rata de laboratorio, si se enteraban de lo que podía hacer.

-Pero…-.

-Dije que no-.

Me teletransporté a mi cuarto. -¡KUGA NATSUKI!-. Suspiré y regresé a la sala.

Escupí las palabras. -¿Ahora qué?-. Vi que Saeko se ponía las manos en la cintura, mala señal.

-Te unirás a ellos-. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-¡Claro que no!-. Ella alzó la ceja, como diciéndome: ¿Me estás retando?

-¡Oh sí! ¡Sí lo harás!-. Gruñí molesta. -¡Y no me gruñas!-.

Los agentes nos veían sin decir nada, incluso ellos entendían que era mejor no meterse con una madre enojada.

-¡No quiero! ¡No puedes obligarme!-. Pobre idiota de mí, claro que podía porque…

-¡Sí que puedo! ¡Porque soy tu madre, y si digo que irás, irás!-. Como odiaba ese argumento, o sea, ni argumento era, pero nada podía ganarle.

-¡Eso no es justo!-. Si fruncía más el ceño mas bien sería un ceño frunciendo a Natsuki.

-¡Serás un miembro útil de la sociedad y te gustará!-.

Para no hacérselas larga, Saeko sí que me obligó a unirme a la organización Garderobe.

En contra de mi voluntad, salí de casa con mis maletas y subí a la camioneta de aquella vieja amargada. No tenía idea de cómo una señora como ella, que a leguas se notaba que también detestaba el contacto humano, planeaba convertirme en un superhéroe, pero estaba por averiguarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NO ES TAN SÚPER SER SÚPER**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El viaje duró cerca de 5 horas, ¡Me aburrí como nunca! Estaba tan acostumbrada a demorar solo unos segundos para trasladarme de un sitio a otro, que aquella fue como una tortura. Agradecí a lo que sea que estaba allá arriba que por fin llegáramos a nuestro destino, unos minutos más en esa camioneta, y habría mandado todo al demonio, teletransportándome a casa.

Fue grandioso sentir el aire contra mi cara. -Bienvenida a Garderobe-. El lugar era enorme.

Desde ese punto, lo que más resaltaba a la vista era el edificio principal, medía unos 20 pisos, una buena parte de sus paredes eran ventanales gigantescos y el resto de la estructura estaba pintada de negro. Una edificación así desentonaba mucho con el lugar, más que nada porque estábamos en medio de la nada, era como si me hubieran llevado a un lujoso hotel allá en el olvidado culo del mundo.

Hasta para mí, que me gustaba estar aislada, eso era demasiado.

-Llevarán tus cosas a tu nueva habitación, y te mostraremos las instalaciones, después de que conozcas a tus nuevas compañeras-. ¿Compañeras? Hice una mueca. Ya sabía que seríamos un grupo, de cinco chicas, pero no me hacía a la idea de tener que trabajar en equipo, la pura idea de trabajar ya era rara, y todavía más por el hecho de tener que usar los superpoderes que hasta ese momento había tenido que mantener ocultos. Suspiré, no es que tuviese mis habilidades sociales oxidadas, era que simplemente no las había desarrollado, no como el resto de los adolescentes.

La vieja relajó su expresión. -Estoy segura de que no te sentirás tan diferente entre ellas-. Gruñí como respuesta, no necesitaba que nadie sintiera compasión por mí.

Mantuve las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mientras íbamos camino al punto de encuentro, todo estaba registrándose en mi cabeza, ya conociendo el lugar, sería muy fácil ir y venir con mi teletransportación cuando se me diese la gana, aunque Saeko me dijo que sabría si me fugaba de Garderobe y que me daría el regaño de mi vida si lo hacía sin un muy buen motivo, no tenía ganas de comprobarlo.

Di un suspiro de resignación.

Y luego escuché que la vieja también suspiró, sonreí por eso, llevaba unas horas conmigo y ya sabía que no se la dejaría fácil, perfecto, si yo sufría todos íbamos a hacerlo, era como me decía Saeko, o todos coludos o todos rabones, aunque ella lo decía más como una broma, sabiendo que mis circunstancias no se ajustaban a las del resto.

Hablando de Saeko, Garderobe le dijo que mi manutención en ese sitió corría por su cuenta, además de que me pagarían por trabajar con ellos, la suma era bastante buena, no me quejaba de eso.

Por otra parte, también dijeron que no regresaría a la escuela cuando terminaran las vacaciones, iban a darme de baja y borrarían del sistema todo lo relacionado conmigo, supuestamente, ellos se harían cargo del resto de mi educación, la idea no me emocionaba y de eso sí que me quejé, pero Saeko me respondió que igual nunca me había gustado la escuela, y tenía toda la razón, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes, de todos modos no tenía otra opción.

-Aquí es-. Llegamos a una puerta metálica de color negro, su gama de colores no era muy amplia. Me dijo que entrará sola y que en poco tiempo llegarían las demás, junto con la mentora, era irritante pensar que tendría a esa vieja dándome ordenes la mayoría del tiempo, por eso entré al lugar feliz de alejarme de ella.

Lo primero que vi fue. -¡TÚ!-. Que ya había alguien dentro.

-Ara, que coincidencia-. El mundo era mucho más pequeño de lo que pensaba. Era la chica del supermercado, también parecía sorprendida por reencontrarnos. Sentí que me escaneó completita, y vi que dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos. -¿Por qué el asentimiento?-. Uno no veía a la gente y asentía de la nada, ¿Cierto?

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa. -Porque…

No escuché su respuesta, tal como dijo Maria, las demás no demoraron en llegar al que sería nuestro salón de clases, sí, un salón, uno muy lujoso con pizarra electrónica y demasiados bancos para las escasas cinco personas que estaríamos ahí.

Le di una mirada de reojo a la chica del supermercado, nombre con el que le había denominado porque seguía sin saber como se llamaba, después observé a quienes habían entrado, eran tres adolescentes y una mujer adulta que supuse era la mentora.

-¡Ahora que estamos todas!-. La adulta, una pelirroja, estaba en verdad emocionada, desde ese mismo segundo di por hecho que estaba completamente loca. -¡Conozcámonos! Soy Midori Sugiura, y seré su mentora aquí en Garderobe-. Midori podía inspirarte muchas cosas, aunque en esa lista no entraba la confianza, principalmente porque la condenada había llegado ebria a nuestro primer día.

No solo yo le vi con desconfianza, mis cuatro compañeras también lo hicieron, de hecho, la queríamos lo más lejos posible, y las cinco nos fuimos hasta el fondo del salón, a Midori no le importó, o mejor dicho no lo notó, de hecho, como que nos veía doble, quizá hasta triple.

La chica del supermercado se sentó a mi lado derecho.

¿No les ha pasado que en su primer día de clases, no conocen a nadie y por eso se le pegan al único que han visto alguna vez, aunque sea en la tiendita de la esquina? Bueno, así nos pasó a nosotras, solo que en lugar de tiendita de la esquina era el supermercado, y en lugar de haberla visto, le había tirado un estante encima. El punto es que se me pegó como chicle al zapato.

Mi atención estaba en ella, hasta que Midori nos recordó el propósito de nuestra primera reunión. -Quiero que se presenten con su nombre completo, su edad-. Gruñí, ¿Acaso estábamos en la escuela primaria? Por todos los cielos, era una organización Stalker ultra secreta del gobierno, tal vez ya sabían más de mí que yo misma. -Porque están aquí y sus superpoderes-. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

-Tú primero-. Midori señaló a la más bajita de nosotras. -Pasa al frente-. Era la única que sonreía, de una manera que extrañamente combinaba un gesto infantil con fiereza, y al pasar frente a la pizarra electrónica, con un solo vistazo supe que era una chica endemoniadamente energética, le imaginé como un cachorrito salvaje.

-Soy Mikoto Minagi, tengo 15 años-. Garderobe había pasado completamente por alto que éramos menores de edad, lo único que querían era armar su equipo ese, me pregunté que tan legal sería eso, pero como eran el gobierno podían hacer lo que les viniese en gana. -Vine porque me encantan los retos, y porque quería conocer gente poderosa-. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían por la emoción. -Puedo respirar bajo el agua…

-Genial, nuestro propio Aquaman-. Dijo la pelirroja que tenía sentada al izquierda. -¿Puedes hablar con los peces?-. La burla era evidente.

En lugar de enojarse, Mikoto sonrió. -Sí, y me dicen que eres una estúpida-. No pude evitar reírme por la cara que puso la aludida. -Ya en serio, no, no hablo con los peces. Pero además de moverme libremente en el agua-. Como si eso no fuese ya un logro sensacional, digo, yo podría teletransportarme al fondo marino, pero moriría de inmediato, ¡Su superpoder era fantástico! -También puedo volar-. ¡Otra chica a la que no podían detener! Me agradaba eso, pensé que tal vez pudiese internar hablarle sin terminar alucinándola.

La siguiente en presentarse fue la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos, tenía un aura de esas que gritaban: Acércate y te parto la cara. -Nao Yuuki, 15 años-. Miraba hacia muchos lados al hablar, parecía que le costaba mantener la concentración, y al mismo tiempo, como si estuviese en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. -Vine por el dinero-. Bueno, era honesta. -Puedo escucharlo todo en un radio aproximado de 5 kilómetros-. Ok, eso explicaba perfectamente porque tenía problemas de concentración, ¿Quién no los habría tenido en su lugar?, Yo habría estado de un humor de perros con todo ese alboroto en mi cabeza. -Y tengo buena visión-.

-¿Qué tan buena?-. Preguntó Midori, la muy desvergonzada sacó una botella y se puso a beber.

-Puedo ver una hormiga a 5 kilómetros de distancia. También tengo visión nocturna y de rayos x-. ¡Al demonio la privacidad!

-¿Algo más?-. Dije con sarcasmo, no me hacía gracia que alguien pudiera escucharme y verme hasta el alma.

Sonrió burlona, posiblemente no debí reírme cuando Mikoto la llamó estúpida. -Y esto-. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y disparó un rayo láser que pasó a unos cm de mi cara, en la pared tras de mí quedó un hueco.

-¡Estás loca!-. Lo había sentido tan cerca que endurecí mi cuerpo inconscientemente. Nao era una cabrona, una completa cabrona, pero dos podíamos jugar ese juego, iba a devolvérsela de alguna manera.

-Tú preguntaste-. Se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa y regresó a su asiento, Midori ni enterada, en ese instante estaba riéndose de algo que ella misma dijo, maldita ebria.

Paso la siguiente, era una chica con un busto envidiable y ojos color lila. -Me llamo Mai Tokiha, tengo 16 años-. Mientras que Nao tenía toda la facha de ser una delincuente, Mai parecía un ángel, lástima que después la corrompimos. -Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar a los demás-. En verdad que no sé como una chica tan pura terminó siendo mi amiga. -Tengo algo así como telepatía…

-O sea que adiós privacidad-. Interrumpió Nao.

Mikoto, la chica del supermercado y yo la vimos feo. -¿En serio? ¿Y tú con qué derecho dices eso?-. Le dije. -¡Eres la menos indicada para quejarte de la falta de privacidad!-. Si ella podía verme hasta la consciencia, que no jodiera.

-Tranquilas-. Mai, tan buena como era, intentó calmar las aguas. -No leo mentes, en realidad es como una llamada telefónica, de cabeza a cabeza-. Aclaró con una sonrisa maternal. -También tengo telequinesis-.

-Entonces también tenemos a Matilda en el equipo-. Deseé que Mai usará su telequinesis para arrojar la silla de Nao, con ella incluida, por la ventana, lástima que fuese demasiado bondadosa para hacerlo. -Ya siento que estamos en la mansión de los X-Men-.

Se vio que no lo hizo por maldad, Mikoto simplemente era muy curiosa, y veía a Mai con un interés demasiado obvio. -¿¡Algo más!?-. En respuesta, hubo una pequeña explosión cerca de mí.

-¡Oye!-. De nuevo la sentí cerca. -¿¡Y mi corazón qué!?-. Iban a causarme un infarto el primer día.

-Lo siento-. Sonrió apenada. -Error de cálculo-. Nos explicó que con su mente creaba pequeñas bolas de energía que podían explotar, se suponía que las lanzaba dándoles una dirección, pero a veces no se iban a donde quería.

Le llegó el turno a la chica del supermercado. Tenía un aire refinado y apacible, pero me daba la sensación de que podría ser una rebelde si le dabas un buen motivo para serlo, además, aunque parezca raro decirlo, su apariencia tenía un algo electrizante, sí, electrizante. -Soy Shizuru Fujino, 17 años-. Con que se llamaba Shizuru eh, me gustó el nombre. -A decir verdad estoy aquí porque me aburría en casa-. Hice una mueca, ¿Qué tan aburrida tenías que estar para dejar tu casa y venirte a un edificio en medio de la nada? -Además de que a mis padres les emociona la idea de que me convierta en un superhéroe-. Mientras hablaba no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no podía quejarme, porque yo tampoco dejaba de verla. -Soy muy fuerte y…

-¿¡Qué tan fuerte!?-. Dijo Mikoto emocionada, casi casi como si estuviese por subirse a un ring con Shizuru.

Ella sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma, con un toque de soberbia. Creo que todas en esa habitación, a excepción de Mai, éramos un poquito arrogantes. -Levanto hasta 3000 Kg-. Vaya… eso explicaba lo del estante.

Entonces Nao me echó una mirada y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa antes de abrir la boca. -¿Algo…

-¡No hagas esa maldita pregunta!-. Le callé, si mis sospechas eran ciertas no quería morir tan joven.

La risa de Shizuru me hizo regresar la vista al frente. -No planeo usarte como conejillo de indias, tranquila-. Sonrió para mí, sentí ganas de sonreírle de regreso, casi lo hice pero me detuve, porque yo no hacía esas cosas, o al menos no lo hacía antes de conocerla. Esa mujer trajo consigo una ola gigantesca de cambios. -Y bueno, en realidad la fuerza es mi poder secundario-. ¡Secundario! Diosito santo, me pregunté, ¿¡Cómo el alzar 3000 Kg podía ser algo secundario!? Lo supe enseguida. -Puedo producir y manipular electricidad-.

-Significa que tenemos a Matilda, a Aquaman y a Thor-. ¿Hace falta que diga que fue Nao? -¡OYE!-. Shizuru le había disparado una pequeña descarga electroestática.

-Tú preguntaste-. Le respondió con lo que ella me había dicho a mí, desde ese segundo Shizuru me cayó de maravilla, y entonces sí que le devolví la sonrisa. -Puede ser algo inocente como eso, o una verdadera descarga eléctrica-. Recordé lo que vi en el supermercado.

A mí casi nada me despertaba interés, aun así sentí mucha curiosidad por saber como funcionaban sus superpoderes… ya vale, me interesaba ella, ¿Pero como no lo haría cuando la conocí de aquella manera? Regresó a su asiento y rozó mi mano al pasar, le vi con confusión, de verdad era muy cabezota para ese tipo de indirectas.

Me llegó el turno, pase sin muchas ganas. -Natsuki Kuga, 16 años-. Shizuru aún mantenía su mirada fija en mí, como si fuese la octava maravilla, en un cuarto donde 5 de 6 personas prácticamente rompíamos las leyes naturales. -Vine aquí porque mi madre me obligó-. Admití. -Puedo teletransportarme…

-Espera, espera, ¿puedes teletranspórtate y aun así tu mamá puede obligarte a estar aquí?-. Preguntó Mai desconcertada, diciéndolo así, sí que sonaba ridículo.

-Lo que ella dijo, x2-. Nao también estaba confundida.

-x3-. Mikoto no fue la excepción.

-Lo siento, pero x4-. Ni tampoco Shizuru.

-No saben como es mi madre, si ella dice que los pájaros no vuelan, yo tengo que derribarlos del cielo-. La palabra de Saeko era ley, y si ella decía que me quedara en Garderobe, tendría que quedarme.

Vi la cochina intención de Nao, pero no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera la maldita pregunta de "¿Algo más?", era de mala suerte, estaba segura de eso. -También controlo la densidad y dureza de mis moléculas-. Así que me adelanté.

-¡Traducción!-. Nao era más irritante de lo que pensaba, pero como ahí no tenía que ocultar mis superpoderes…

Me teletransporté hasta su lugar. -Que puedo atravesarte-. Pasé mi mano a través de su garganta.

-¡No hagas eso!-. Se echó hacia atrás, Mikoto rio a carcajada limpia, Shizuru fue más disimulada y Mai intentó no reírse.

-Tú preguntaste-. Sonreí con sarcasmo, cuando atravesaba seres vivos no les provocaba daño alguno, pero sí que tenían una horrible sensación de hormigueo. -Voy de un extremo a otro, o soy prácticamente un fantasma-. Endurecí mis manos y las golpeé entre sí, haciendo un fuerte sonido. -O tan dura como el acero-. Volví a la normalidad. -Y a simple vista no puedes notar la diferencia-. Me teletransporté a mi asiento.

Ya había dicho demasiadas palabras considerando las que solía decirle a cualquiera que no fuera Saeko. Aun así, había una persona interesada en seguir haciéndome hablar.

-Así que era eso-. Murmuró Shizuru. -Interesantes superpoderes-. Incliné la cabeza en su dirección.

-Pensé lo mismo cuanto tú pasaste-. Me miró con un algo que me puso nerviosa, lo disimulé. -Interesante forma de conocernos, ¿No?-.

-Concuerdo contigo, Natsuki-. Cuando pensé que los nervios ya eran malos por sí solos. -¿Le tiras estantes a toda las chicas que conoces?-. Hubo algo en su voz que me causó un maldito sonrojo. -Ara, que linda-. El sonrojo me subió a las orejas, me cubrí con la capucha de mi chaqueta y pegué la cabeza al banco, quería que me tragara la tierra.

-No, no lo hago-. Murmuré, debí quedarme callada.

-¿Entonces soy especial?-. Sabía que bromeaba, pero no quería subir la cabeza y enfrentar la expresión que tuviese en ese momento.

-Idiota-. Mascullé, escuché su risa.

-Ohh entonces somos los Avengers versión adolescente, tenemos a una chica que hackea la vida, un pararrayos con esteroides, un woki toki explosivo y un vehículo todo terreno-.

El sonrojo se me paso solo para poder reñirle a Nao. -No te excluyas Nao, tú eres un telescopio láser-. No iba a quedarse fuera del circo que íbamos a montar ahí, claro que no, dije que si yo sufría todos íbamos a hacerlo.

-¡Somos el equipo dinamita!-. Mikoto saltó en su banco.

-Ese no será nuestro nombre, ¿Verdad?-. No culpaba a Mai por rechazarlo.

-Por supuesto que no-. Respondí. Entonces Mai estornudó y causó una explosión cerca del banco de Nao, por reflejo ella disparó un rayo láser que terminó casi dándole Shizuru, y ella del susto hizo estallar algunas lámparas del techo. -O quizá sí lo seremos-. Porque de que seríamos una combinación explosiva, lo seríamos.

-¿Están todas enteras?-. Murmuró Midori medio muerta.

-Sí-. Respondimos, volvió a dormirse. Aparecí a su lado, le moví el hombro, le di un golpe, la tiré de la silla y le pegué una patada, nada, no reaccionó la maldita.

-Ebria de mierda-. Dije entre dientes. -Digo mermelada, mermelada-. La costumbre, sentía que Saeko aparecería con su frasco.

-¿Por qué carajos dices mermelada?-. Cierto, todo lo que dijera podía llegar a oídos de Nao.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-. Un momento… ¿¡Todo!? ¡Había escuchado lo que me decía Shizuru!

-¿Creen que me cobren las lámparas?-. Shizuru veía que esas cosas estaban achicharradas, había freído todo por completo.

Del lugar de la explosión y del que recibió el láser, salía un poco de humo.

-Ellos nos trajeron, que se atengan a las consecuencias-. Además, disque nuestra manutención corría por su cuenta, ¿Qué harían? ¿Cobrarse a sí mismos? -Sí te dicen algo, échale la culpa a alguien más-. Sonrió por mi comentario.

-Ara, no creo que nadie más pueda causar un corto circuito-. Bueno… en eso tenía razón. Iba a responderle, pero como que al mundo le gustaba interrumpir mis intentos de conversación con Shizuru.

-¿Podría pasarnos algo más?- Creo que Mai no entendía que era de mala suerte hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

Mikoto estornudó, y como estaba volando, salió disparada contra la pizarra electrónica. -¿Tenías que decirlo?-. El impacto destruyó la pizarra. Hice la nota mental de que dentro de nuestro pequeño grupo los estornudos eran peligrosos.

-Oigan-. La expresión de Nao cambió. -Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, que Kuga y yo como que hacemos fricción, y además, por lo general huyo solita, pero como tendremos que aguantarnos una larga temporada, mejor les aviso que la momia esa viene para acá…

-¿La momia? ¿Hablas del fósil ese con cara de estreñida?-. La verdad, la verdad, había olvidado el nombre de Maria.

-¿Hablamos de la vieja amargada?-. ¡Aja! Sabía que Shizuru no era tan respetuosa como su apacible apariencia hacía pensar.

-¿Sí estaba viva?-. Lo peor de los comentarios de Mikoto, es que no los hacía en broma.

-Creo que tenemos serios problemas de concentración-. A leguas se notaba que Mai sería la consciencia del equipo.

-¡Oigan!-. Nao golpeó uno de los bancos, tal vez pensaba que sí debió dejarnos y huir por su cuenta. -Es imposible que haya tres dinosaurios amargados aquí, así que hablamos de la misma vieja, y es esa que viene para acá bastante enojada-.

Técnicamente yo no había hecho nada, además podía fugarme de la escena del crimen sin esfuerzo, pero venga, si hasta Nao que se veía bien hija de puta podía ser solidaria, aunque se notaba que casi le costaba un ovario, yo también podía serlo. Iba a tener que dejar de ser una asocial, al menos con mi recién formado equipo. -Al demonio, de todos modos, siempre estoy en problemas, que más da compartir unos extra-. Le tendí la mano a Nao. -¿Tregua?-.

Creo que escuchó desde lejos las rabietas de la vieja, hizo una mueca. -Tregua-. Estrechó mi mano. -Un bicho raro para todos y todos para uno-.

-Tengo un plan, ya lo he usado antes-. Les expliqué la idea.

* * *

Cuando la vieja entró ya venía enojada, ver el salón destrozado le hizo ponerse roja del coraje, y mirar a Midori roncando en el suelo fue la cereza del pastel que por poco provocó que perdiera la fe en la humanidad. Mis respetos para la señora, aun con todo eso, no nos gritó. -A ver jovencitas, ¿Qué pasó aquí?-. Presentí que esa forzada tranquilidad no iba a durar. -¿Y bien?-. Porque el ojo le temblaba en una especie de tic.

Para que se hagan una idea de porque la vieja estaba por tener una crisis nerviosa. Medio salón estaba a oscuras, porque Shizuru estalló la mitad de las luces y no había ventanas, la explosión de Mai dejó un hoyo en el piso que se adornaba con los restos de los bancos, eso se complementaba con la pizarra electrónica partida a la mitad, y rematábamos con los huecos en la pared cortesía del láser de Nao.

Pero todas estábamos sentadas en la parte de enfrente fingiendo que siempre estuvimos ahí. Básicamente el plan era fingir demencia y hacernos pendejas. -¿De qué habla? Sí aquí no ha pasado nada-. Dijo Nao.

-¡Pero lo estoy viendo!-. Ahí sí comenzó a gritar.

-¿Quién es la que tiene ojos de águila? Yo-. Contestó Nao indignada. -Si yo no lo veo usted menos, viaja miope-. Vaya, yo no era la única irrespetuosa en Garderobe, Nao tampoco tenía pelos en la lengua, quizá no fuera a caerme tan mal como había pensado en un inicio.

-¡La mitad de las luces están fundidas!-.

-Ara, así estaban cuando llegamos-. Lo sé, no podíamos ser más cínicas.

-¡Joven Tokiha! Usted que es un alma pura, dígame, ¿Qué paso?-.

Si consideró que Mai nos echaría de cabeza. -No sé de que habla, sí todo está relindo aquí-. Se equivocó.

Las cinco habíamos entendido rápidamente que sí queríamos sobrevivir ahí, debíamos cooperar entre nosotras, claro que a Maria le habría gustado que no fuera para secundarnos nuestras travesuras, porque ella quería un equipo de superhéroes, no de super desastres, pero bueno… al menos íbamos entendiendo la parte de equipo, algo era algo ¿no?

-¡Bola de mentirosas!-. Explotó, a la pobre le habríamos sacado canas, si no hubiera tenido ya la cabeza llena de ellas. -¡Estoy viendo que destrozaron todo! ¡Lo veo!-.

-O quizá todo esto es un sueño, piénsalo-. Sonreí cínicamente.

Su cara delataba que quería darnos una buena regañada marca diablo, pero suspiró con resignación. La agente Maria era la única que realmente había contemplado el caos que serían cinco adolescentes con superpoderes en un mismo lugar, por eso se había preparado psicológicamente para nuestra llegada, bueno, lo había intentado. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. -Ya… solo… intenten no matarnos, al menos durante la primera semana-. Nos hizo una seña para que saliéramos del salón. -Vamos a que conozcan las instalaciones-. La seguimos dejando a Midori inconsciente en el salón.

-Oiga, ¿Por qué nos asignaron como mentora a la ebria esa?-. Preguntó Nao.

El cuestionamiento no sorprendió a la vieja. -Porque además de ustedes, es la única en Garderobe con superpoderes-. Un momento…

-¿Midori senpai tiene superpoderes?-. Agradecí que Mai ventilará mi duda.

-¿Acaso no se los dijo?-. Uy… creo que alguien iba a recibir un regaño, y no seríamos nosotras. -Debí verlo venir-. Suspiró. -En vista de que ella omitió esa información, se las diré yo, la agente Midori puede exhalar fuego-.

-¿¡Y es fuerte!?-. Quedó súper claro que Mikoto estaba buscando un rival, aunque al menos que ella escupiera agua y no nos lo hubiera dicho, no sabía como podría competir contra Midori.

-¡Un momento!-. Me dediqué a observar en silencio, meditando que pateé a un lanzallamas viviente. -Nos está diciendo que Midori senpai respira fuego y… ¿Aun así se la paso todo el tiempo pegada a una botella?-. Mai hizo una mueca de horror.

-¡Pudo convertirnos en un horno!-. Gritó Mikoto, la idea parecía emocionarle. -Esperen…¿Eso es malo no?-. Hasta que razonó que podríamos haber sido rostizadas vivas.

-Sí bueno… quiero aclarar que yo no tomó esas decisiones-. La vieja se limpió las manos del asunto. -Vayamos a dar ese recorrido-.

Mientras caminábamos, Nao me dio una mirada cómplice al estilo delincuente, íbamos a ser un desastre juntas, lo presentía, la vieja iba a alucinarnos. Mai y Mikoto iniciaron una plática, eran muy energéticas, sobre todo Mikoto, ambas intentaban meterme a la conversación, aunque solo respondía con monosílabos o gruñidos, me costaba mantener una plática fluida, ya bueno, una plática cualquiera, solo servía para intercambiar insultos y comentarios mordaces, pero igual seguía sintiendo una curiosidad muy fuerte por Shizuru, y quería intentar conversar con ella, además, no dejaba de verme de reojo, manteniendo una sonrisa, por eso me tragué mis nervios y me le acerqué, volví a sentir esa chispa entre nosotras.

* * *

Garderobe era gigantesco, de donde sea que sacaran fondos para mantenerlo, o era una pila de oro inagotable, o eran los impuestos desaparecidos de todo el país, definitivamente.

Salimos del edificio principal, aunque en realidad no salimos al exterior, todos los edificios de Garderobe estaban conectados por pasillos de cristal, y tengo que admitir que las vistas que se tenían desde ahí eran impresionantes, olvídense del paisaje, porque después de todo estábamos en medio de la nada, lo asombroso era como el metal y cristal creaban ese sitio, era una locura arquitectónica, y vaya que había visto edificaciones impresionantes alrededor de todo el mundo.

Nuestra primera parada fue el gimnasio. -¿Para qué construyeron un lugar así?-. La pregunta de Mai estaba justificada. El sitio era ridículamente amplió, sus proporciones carecían de sentido si las apreciabas desde el punto de vista de un deportista, aunque fuese un deportista olímpico.

Descubrí que el fósil era capaz de sonreír. -Para que ustedes lo puedan usar-. Me vio de reojo, era una advertencia de que tendría un ojo sobre mí todo el tiempo, gruñí. -Seguimos adaptándolo, ojalá no lo hagan volar en pedazos-. No dije nada por la obvia indirecta, yo no era de las explosivas del equipo.

-¿¡Tienen piscina!?-. A mí me carcomían las ansias cuando no podía teletransportarme a mis anchas, probablemente a Mikoto le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba mucho tiempo fuera del agua o lejos del cielo. -¡Dígame que sí, señora momia!-.

Una ceja castigadora se alzó en el rostro de la vieja. -Je, je, discúlpela, está emocionada-. La pura y buena de Mai al rescate del desastre que éramos las demás.

-Sigamos…-. La vieja caminó por delante de nosotras.

-¡Mikoto! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras así enfrente de ella!-. Mai reprendió a Mikoto, ella solo la abrazó pidiendo disculpas, aunque ni entendía de que se estaba disculpando, Mai le acarició la cabeza. Llevaban solo un par de horas conociéndose, pero ya se veía que iban a ser muy cercanas.

Regresando a la parte del tour, el lugar, en ese momento, estaba dividido en cinco áreas, la primera era la de máquinas, de cardio y de musculación. -Eh Chispitas, esas deben ser para ti-. Shizuru miró hacia donde apuntaba Nao, ella tenía razón, una parte de esas máquinas tenía que ser para el uso exclusivo de Shizuru, porque nadie más en ese sitio iba a ser capaz de levantar semejantes cargas de acero, ni en sueños.

Vi de reojo a Shizuru, su cuerpo se veía tan delgado que era difícil tragarse eso de que de un solo golpe casi podía mandarte a la luna, si resistías el golpe, claro. De hecho, toda ella tenía un aire absurdamente tranquilo para los poderes que se cargaba. Sin darme cuenta, mandé al demonio el disimulo y le observé directamente.

-¿Le parezco interesante a Natsuki?-. Desvié la mirada, ella rio. -Puedes seguir mirando, sí quieres-.

-Idiota-. Mascullé, por lo general cuando le decía así a alguien me devolvía el insulto, pero era la segunda vez que se lo decía a ella, y por segunda vez le pareció divertido, negué con la cabeza, no tenía sentido, con eso recordé que antes le había hecho una pregunta que quedó pendiente. -Oye Shizuru-.

-¿Sí?-.

-¿Por qué asentiste cuando me viste?-. Sabía que era infantil que siguiera con eso, no me importaba, no iba a quedarme con la duda, yo nunca me quedaba con dudas, tenía que satisfacer mi curiosidad, era una necesidad tremenda que me había llevado a explorar los rincones más inimaginables del planeta.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. - Creo que dejaré que ates cabos, no es tan difícil-. Por más que lo pensé, no me vino una respuesta a la cabeza.

La segunda y la tercera zona seguían en construcción, con el tiempo aprendí que en Garderobe, siempre, SIEMPRE, había algo en construcción, o en reconstrucción, después de uno de nuestros accidentes. En fin, pasamos directamente a la cuarta zona, un área diseñada para la práctica de artes marciales, esa sí que llamó mi atención. -Hasta te brillaron los ojos-. Ignoré a Nao. -¿Eres una especie de Bruce Lee estilo Matrix?-. Gruñí. -¿Puedes bugear la pelea con tus… ¡OYE!-.

-Ups-. Shizuru le dio una pequeña descarga.

-¡Eso no fue un accidente!-.

-Por favor, ya no hagan que nos regañen-. Mai se jaló el cabello, pobre, ser un alma pura entre nosotras debía ser bastante difícil.

-¡Pues dile a Chispitas que se calme!-.

-Ara, pero si fue un accidente-. Sonrió angelicalmente.

-¡Accidente mis…

Sabía que no había sido un accidente, no entendía porque Shizuru me echaba una mano, pero si eso ayudaba a que Nao se callara, era perfecto. Cuando las demás se adelantaron, le di las gracias, era agradable sentir que alguien, aunque apenas fuese conociéndome, se pusiera de mi lado. Seguí intentado atar los cabos que según ella, no eran tan complicados.

La quinta zona era una piscina enorme, ni siquiera podía ver el fondo, era como si no lo tuviera. Estaba parada en la orilla, y ya me veía venir las cochinas intenciones de cierta pelirroja, quiso empujarme, me teletransporté tras ella y solita se cayó al agua.

Me carcajeé, salió a la superficie. -¡Kuga me empujó!-. Mi risa se detuvo, con que así quería jugar la mentirosa.

-Por favor joven Yuuki no sea tan descarada, vi que la quiso empujar-. Maria estaba vieja pero no estúpida. -Salga del agua-.

Antes de que ella saliera, Mikoto saltó a la piscina, se había tardado, todas nos acercamos al borde, no se veía por ningún lado. -¿¡Se ahogó!?-. Gritó Nao asustada, con que no era tan vale madre como quería aparentar eh.

-Idiota, respira bajo el agua-. Ella misma había apodado Aquaman a Mikoto, que demonios le pasaba.

La vimos ascender rápidamente desde el fondo, había ido a comprobar que tan profunda era la piscina, desde dos metros bajo la superficie, nos saludó con una gran sonrisa, parecía tan feliz de estar ahí que fue un milagro que se apiadara de la vieja y saliera del agua sin dejarla afónica por gritarnos. Al estar fuera, se sacudió como perro y… quedó seca, completamente seca.

-¿Cómo coño hizo eso?-. Nao seguía súper empapada, la vieja le dio una toalla.

Aunque era el primer día, ya era obvio que Nao tendría un enorme gusto por fastidiarme, y a su vez, a Shizuru le gustaría fastidiarla a ella. -Ara, hace unos segundos estaba respirando bajo el agua, ¿y te sorprende eso?-. Era re obvio que las leyes de la física Mikoto se las pasaba por el arco del triunfo.

-Siento lástima por tu única neurona, debe sentirse muy solita-. Me miró feo. -¡Oye! ¡Cuidadito con esas miradas!-. Con ella eso no era broma.

-Jo jo jo, juguemos a no parpadear Kuga-. Vi sus ojos enrojecerse.

-Estás enferma Yuuki, ¡Enferma!-. Shizuru y yo mejor seguimos a las demás antes de que Nao flotará sobre mí y me atacará con su rayo láser.

-¡Era broma! ¡No me dejen atrás!-. Corrió tras nosotras.

* * *

El recorrido fue largo, porque Garderobe tenía tantas áreas y pasillos como un laberinto, después de cinco horas iba arrastrando los pies, estaba harta de caminar, o sea no me cansaba, pero era tan aburrido tener que hacerlo en lugar de teletransportarme, envidié a Mikoto, ella iba tranquila de la vida volando por los pasillos desde la primera hora del tour. Prácticamente escuché coros angelicales cuando la vieja nos dijo que ya íbamos a terminar con el recorrido. -La penúltima parada es la cafetería-. Mi estómago gruñó alegre por la noticia.

Creí que por haber sido capaces de dar conmigo, y tener conocimiento de mis superpoderes, también habrían sabido que necesitaba mucha comida para sobrevivir al día, y créanme, no era por mera gula, mi metabolismo consumía las calorías a un ritmo ridículamente acelerado, por eso esperaba que se hubieran preparado para recibirme con todo mi apetito, pero me llevé la decepción del día.

-¿Qué carajos es esto?-. Que consté que no fui yo, o hubiera dicho "crustáceos".

-Rayos-. Esa expresión me parecía irónica viniendo de Shizuru.

-Que…-. A Mai tampoco le gustaba la idea.

-¿¡Por qué diosito, por qué!?-. Mikoto estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Y yo no dije nada, sin embargo veía mi plato con una tristeza descomunal. La cafetería era lujosa, la comida sabía bien, pero… ¡Las porciones eran muy pequeñas! Bueno, en realidad, dejarían empachado a un hombre adulto promedio, pero ustedes me entienden, ¡Ese plato solo había servido para aumentarme el apetito!

Golpeé la cabeza contra la mesa. -Demonios-. Sentía que ahí dentro mi estómago y mis intestinos debatían a quien comerse primero.

Después de Mikoto, Shizuru era la que tenía mayor cara de sufrimiento, dejó caer su mano sobre la mesa, ojo, no fue un golpe, solo la dejó caer, y aun así todo se tambaleó… cuando la mesa era de metal y estaba pegada al suelo. -Por favor Chispitas, dime que el hambre no te convierte en Hulk-.

-¿Podrías callarte con tus jirafas referencias?-. Espeté de mal humor.

-¿Jirafas es jodidas?-. Le preguntó Mikoto a Mai.

-Ni idea, sigo sin estar segura de sí mermelada es mierda-. Contestó Mai.

¡Aggg! Mi mente debía entender que Saeko no estaba ahí con su jodido frasco.

Conté hasta 10 en mi cabeza y respiré profundamente.

-La vieja-. Mai le decía vieja siempre y cuando la vieja no estuviera presente. -Dijo que estas raciones fueron preparadas por un cocinero sustituto que se fue temprano, pero que mañana llega el cocinero permanente, solo tenemos que soportar el hambre una noche-. El ruido de su estómago le restó credibilidad. -Díganme que ninguna explota por tener hambre-. La negativa de Shizuru y Nao hizo que suspirara aliviada.

* * *

La momia, digo la fósil, la vieja esa pues, llegó diciendo que era hora de finalizar el tour, conociendo nuestras habitaciones. Nos guío de vuelta al edificio principal, al área sur que era donde estaba la zona de nuestros dormitorios. Los cinco cuartos estaban en un mismo pasillo, en este orden, de izquierda a derecha: Mikoto, Mai, Nao, yo y Shizuru.

Ohhh genial, justo al lado del telescopio láser, me despedí de cualquier posibilidad de tener privacidad. -Si te hace sentir peor-. Y ella lo sabía, su maldita sonrisa burlona lo decía a gritos. -Podría verte y oírte desde cualquier parte de Garderobe-.

-Vete a la…

-¿A la mermelada?-. Quería quitarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo, pero la vieja aun nos veía.

-¡Hija de fruta!-. ¡Puta, no fruta! ¡Tenía que quitarme esa costumbre!

-Joven Tokiha, le encargó que sobrevivan a la noche-. La vieja se fue masajeándose las sienes.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y yo por qué!?-.

-Ara, creo que Mikoto necesita comida-. No la vi, entonces Shizuru señaló al techo, Mikoto flotaba allá arriba, con cara de moribunda. -Mai, ¿no puedes bajarla con tu telequinesis?-.

Ahh era verdad, teníamos a Matilda en el equipo. -Sí bueno… no funciona con seres vivos-. La versión pirata de Matilda.

-Telepatía que no lee mentes y telequinesis defectuosa, que poderes mentales tan jodidos-. Miré feo a Nao, todavía que Mai iba a tener que dar la cara por nuestras idioteces, y se ponía de exigente.

-No te veo bajando a Mikoto con tu mirada láser-. Le dije.

-¿La uso?-.

-¡No!-. Gritamos todas.

-¿¡Qué te pasa estúpida!?-. ¿¡Tenía mermelada, digo mierda, en la cabeza!? -¿¡Quieres matarla!?-.

La mayoría de las veces no me nacía ayudarme ni a mí misma, sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría problemas con mis superpoderes y era mejor equilibrar mi karma, para que alguna de ellas hiciera algo por mí en su momento. Además… Mikoto también me caía bien.

De hecho, ese sí que tenía que ser un bug en mi vida, porque incluso la imbécil de Nao, pese a que habíamos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, me caía bien. Tenía un día con ellas y no quería arrojarlas por la ventana, ni arrojarme yo, era un milagro. Tal vez se debía, a que en el fondo, me sentía cómoda estando rodeada por personas que no pensaban que fuese un bicho raro a causa de mis superpoderes, no tener que ocultarse era más liberador de lo que algunos podrían imaginar.

-Yo la bajo-. Me teletransporté en el aire, agarré a Mikoto del brazo derecho y caí al suelo, sí, caer, no podía teletransportar a seres vivos, solo objetos. -Demonios-. Aunque la estaba sosteniendo del brazo, seguía flotando, y sus piernas se fueron hacia arriba, quedando de cabeza, mejor la solté. -¿Alguna otra idea?-. Dio contra el techo. -Ups-.

-Darle de comer-. Respondió Shizuru.

-No tenemos comida aquí y…-. Me interrumpió.

-No, pero alguien podría traerla-. Esa indirecta sí que la capté.

-Ahhh no, eso sí que no, Shizuru-. Estaba insinuándome que saliera de Garderobe. -No puedo fugarme el primer día-. No quería que Saeko me matará.

Mientras tanto nuestras compañeras.

-¿Mai y si usas una de tus explosiones para bajarla?-.

-A ti te dejaron caer de chiquita, ¿verdad?-. Nao era la única que le colmaba la paciencia a Mai lo suficiente para dejar su bondad. -¡Mikoto, ya baja por favor!-.

-Comida-. Murmuró desde el techo.

Volviendo a mi asuntito con Shizuru.

-Ara… no sería una fuga, solo una pequeña salida, nadie se dará cuenta-. Sonrió de manera coqueta, como si fuese a convencerme con su encanto y atractivo, tal como lo haría con un chico, un momento… ¡Un momento! ¿Me vio cara de gay? ¿Tenía cara de gay?

-Mi madre se dará cuenta-. Me crucé de brazos, nerviosa.

-¿Tu vieja es adivina?-. Nao tenía un oído puesto en todo.

-No, pero…

-¡Mikoto regresa!-. Mai había dado saltos intentando alcanzarla.

Pero Mikoto había flotado hasta la ventana al final del pasillo, que estaba abierta. -¡Demonios!-. Fui por ella.

Le di el brazo de Mikoto a Mai. -No la sueltes-. Y caminé de regresó hacia Shizuru.

-Natsuki-. La mirada de Shizuru no me incomodaba, me ponía nerviosa, pero nerviosa como de emocionada, era difícil explicarlo, y ni sabía porque me estaba pasando eso.

-Yo…-. Cambió de estrategia, puso cara de cachorrito atropellado, aunque lo que me convenció fue que escuché que su estómago gruñó. -Aggg, está bien-. Acepté por ella, pero no quería que lo supiera. -De todos modos, también tengo hambre-. Miré mi reloj. -Pero tenemos que esperar a las 8 PM-.

-¿Qué, por qué?-. Mai sujetaba a Mikoto como un globo.

-Porque sí-. Era la hora a la que Saeko veía su telenovela favorita, traducción, cuando tenía más posibilidades de no ser descubierta, tan rápido.

Le di mi celular a Shizuru. -Para que vean que no estoy loca-. Esa cosa iba a sonar en el segundo que Saeko supiera que no estaba en Garderobe. No noté que mi forma de actuar le daba a entender a las demás que Shizuru y yo éramos alguna especie de amigas, lo pasé por alto porque ni yo había caído en cuenta de como me estaba comportando con ella.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó las 8 PM exactas, me teletransporté al estacionamiento de mi pizzeria preferida, aparecí frente a un vagabundo, antes de entrar al local lo escuché diciendo. -Creo que ahora sí dejaré las drogas-. Bien, al menos no tuve que recurrir al: Cuando estaba viva…

Sentí que era la más afortunada del mundo, solo había una señora en la fila. -Deme 40 pizzas y 30 ordenes de papas-. Me equivoqué, mi esperanza se fue por el caño.

-Tiene que ser broma-. Miré mi reloj, seguramente mi celular no tardaría en sonar como loco en el primer corte comercial de la telenovela de Saeko, ya podía sentir la adrenalina.

-Sabes que, agrégale 10 pizzas más-. Odié a esa señora.

Decidí tentar a la suerte. -Disculpe señora, ¿me deja pasar primero? Le juro que es una emergencia-. Pero la suerte me pateó en la cara.

-Ohhh cariño, lo haría si fueran para mí, pero son para los niños de mi orfanato-. A la mierda, yo iba a necesitar un orfanato si Saeko me atrapaba con las manos en la masa.

La señora se sentó a tontear con su celular mientras esperaba su orden, no podía perder el tiempo como ella. -Ya después arreglo mi karma-. Susurré, me metí al baño y me teletransporté.

Le toqué el hombro derecho al chico del mostrador y volteó, pero yo ya estaba del otro lado metiendo el dinero a la caja registradora, luego me teletransporté a donde guardaban las pizzas recién hechas, tomé 10, junto con 5 ordenes de papas, y me regresé a Garderobe.

Mi corazón latía como loco y sudaba en frío, no me ayudó en nada ver que mis compañeras veían con cara de espanto mi celular, entró un mensaje de voz que obviamente no era el primero. -¡KUGA NATSUKI! ¿¡DÓNDE CRUSTACEOS ESTÁS!? ¡MERMELADA! ¡TE SACARÉ LOS OVARIOS SI NO CONTESTAS LA SIGUIENTE LLAMADA!-.

Le di la comida a Mai, Shizuru me regresó mi celular, y llamé a Satán, digo, a mi mamá. -¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!-. Me adelanté.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?-. Tuve que alejarme el celular de la oreja para evitar quedarme sorda.

-¡En…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE FUGARAS!-.

-¡Yo…

-¡Y LO HACES EL PRIMER DÍA, HIJA DE FRUTA!-.

-¡Pero…

-¿¡PERO!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ!?-. Shizuru, Mai y Nao veían con cara de espanto como mi madre casi me partía la madre verbalmente.

-¡TUVE QUE SALIR POR COMIDA!-. Me defendí. -¡IBAN A MATARME DE HAMBRE!-. Ya me imaginaba que me ordenaría ir a casa solo para regañarme en persona, aunque habría sido muy irónico que me regañara por salirme de Garderobe haciendo que me saliera de ahí.

-¿¡NO TE ALIMENTARON BIEN!?-. Su enojo cambió de destinatario como por arte de magia. -¡ESA VIEJA ESTREÑIDA ME VA A ESCUCHAR!-. Luego recordó que me estaba regañando. -¡PERO REGRESA A GARDEROBE!-.

-¡YA ESTOY EN GARDEROBE, LO JURO!-.

Dejó de gritar, eso me dio más miedo, era como la calma antes de la tormenta. -Si tú dices…-. La pausa que hizo me dijo que estaba checando lo que decía mi rastreador. -Es cierto, entonces sigo con mi telenovela-. Colgó. Sí… la furia de Saeko funcionaba de formas misteriosas.

Después de suspirar aliviada, las miré feo. -Les dije que se daría cuenta-. Quizá Saeko no era adivina, pero sí científica, y de pequeña me puso un chip rastreador para siempre seguirme la pista. -Ni una palabra de esto, o me llevo toda la comida-. Amenacé, todas asintieron.

Como no queríamos que la vieja se diera cuenta e interrumpiera la cena, la verdadera cena, nos metimos al cuarto más cercano, el de Mikoto. -Con cuidado-. La advertencia no sirvió de nada, al meter a Mikoto golpearon su cabeza contra el marco.

Cuando abrimos una de las cajas, el olor de la comida le regresó a la vida. -¡Pizza!-. Y se abalanzó sobre Mai para quitarle una caja.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿Por ellas me había arriesgado a que Saeko me despellejara viva? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Iba a arrepentirme de mi estupidez del día, iba, pero la expresión de alivio de cierta persona de mirada rojiza hizo que pensara que no era tan malo vivir una "pequeña" carga de adrenalina de vez en cuando.

Aunque eso también era ridículo, ¿Por qué me había preocupado que Shizuru se quedará con hambre? No la conocía mucho más que a las otras tres chicas en ese cuarto, me auto justifiqué diciéndome que era mejor mantener de buen humor a quien podía causar que todo Garderobe sufriera un apagón.

Gruñí y tomé una de las cajas para mí.

En cuestión de minutos, toda la comida desapareció.

-¿Cómo supiste que necesitaríamos tanta comida?-. Shizuru estaba sentada a mi lado derecho.

-Supuse que comerían más o menos lo mismo que yo-. Y no me había equivocado, bien que le hincaron el diente hasta al último pedazo. -Sobre todo tú y…-. Iba a decir Mikoto.

-¿Natsuki me está diciendo gorda?-. Fingió una mueca de sorpresa.

-¡No!-. Rio por mi reacción, le miré feo, había caído redondita. -Te gusta fastidiarme, ¿no?-.

-Más que fastidiarte, bromear contigo, eres adorable-. Quise evitar el sonrojo, lástima que esas cosas no podía controlarlas. -Gracias por haber salido para traernos comida-. Rozó mi mano. -Y… lamento no haberte creído que tu mamá lo sabría-.

-Grita como loca poseía, ¿no?-.

Asintió. -Ahora sabemos de dónde sacaste la palabra mermelada y el resto-. Una vez más, quería que me tragará la tierra. -Pero dime, ¿Por qué ese vocabulario tan… especial?-. Supe que había querido decir raro o ridículo.

-Promete que no te vas a reír-.

-Lo prometo-.

-Saeko, digo, mi madre-. No fuera a irle un pajarito con el chisme de que le decía Saeko. -Puso un frasco de palabrotas en la casa y no puedo quitarme la idea de que aparecerá con el aquí-. Le doy crédito, los primeros tres segundos si se aguantó la risa.

Nuestro recién descubierto y sofisticado sistema de alarma entró en acción. -Eh chicas-. Era difícil tomar a Nao en serio cuando tenía salsa de tomate alrededor de la boca, se limpió con la mano. -El dinosaurio estreñido viene para acá-. Afinó el oído. -Quiere saber si estamos en nuestras habitaciones-.

-Junten toda la basura-. Me teletransporté a lo que sabía eran los dormitorios de los empleados de Garderobe, dejé los desechos allá y regresé, Mai se aseguró de que Mikoto estuviera en su cama y luego salimos de su cuarto, íbamos a tener que perfeccionar mucho esa técnica de fingir que nada había pasado.

Antes de que se metiera a su habitación. -Buenas noches, Natsuki-. Shizuru se despidió con una sonrisa coqueta, fruncí el ceño en respuesta, y me metí a mi cuarto.

El lugar era amplio, tenía una cama individual, un sofá, un escritorio, un librero, un ropero, televisión, equipo de sonido y un mini refrigerador, también había aire acondicionado, no estaba tan mal como imaginaba, con unos arreglos podría sentirme en casa.

Tocaron a la puerta, abrí. -No me he fugado-. La cara de la vieja era una clara señal de: No sé que hiciste, pero sé que hiciste algo. Se fue sin decir nada, con razón Mikoto pensó que estaba muerta, parecía disecada la señora.

Cerré, me cambié a mi pijama y me recosté sobre la cama, tantas emociones en un día eran agotadoras, en un dos por tres ya estaba dormida, lástima que olvidé ponerme mi cinturón.


	3. Capítulo 3

**NO ES TAN SÚPER SER SÚPER**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

No recuerdo muy bien que estaba soñando, eso sí, era algo re loco, aunque eso no es lo importante, fue más loco lo que pasó al abrir los ojos, como era de esperar, cuando desperté no estaba en mi cuarto, y donde estaba apoyando la cabeza no era una almohada.

-Ara, que atrevida es Natsuki-. Eran los pechos de Shizuru, y hasta la tenía abrazada.

-¡AHHH!-. Me teletransporté fuera de la cama. -¡Yo…

Hice muchos ademanes con las manos, estaba lo que le seguía a nerviosa, por todos los cielos, ¿¡Que había hecho!?, Endurecí mi cuerpo, si esa mujer me soltaba una bofetada, que bien merecida me tenía, iba a necesitar ser de acero para soportarlo.

Mostró una expresión coqueta. -No dije que me molestara-. Para estar recién levantada, Shizuru lucía demasiado bien, todo lo contrario a mi desastrosa apariencia matutina. -Estás calientita, eres mejor que una cobija-. Se estiró, luego apuntó su propia mejilla. -Aunque babeas un poquito-. Me tallé la cara, sí tenía baba seca. ¡Que vergüenza! -Es… tierno-. Sonrió. ¡La cabeza iba a explotarme por culpa del maldito sonrojo!

-¡No fue intencional!-. Me preocupaba que fuera a pensar que era una pervertida.

-¿O sea que no quieres estar conmigo? -. Sin saber que la pervertida era otra. - Que tristeza…-. Y yo de idiota, creyéndome que sí se había puesto triste.

-Espera, espera-. Nerviosa se me hacía bolas el engrudo, además iba despertando, la vida no podía ser tan injusta como para ponerme a dar explicaciones en ese estado. -Es que… yo bueno…-. No me gustaba tener que rebelar mis defectos. -Me teletransporto sin querer mientras duermo-. Me rasqué la cabeza. -¡No pienses que soy una aprovechada!-.

-Dudo mucho que alguien con pijama de ositos en motocicletas sea una aprovechada-. ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que debí dejar ese pijama en casa, pero Saeko igual la empacó en mis cosas, porque era mi favorita. -Aunque si eso te pasa seguido-. Puso sus dedos en su mentón, en pose pensativa. -Creo que de ahora en adelante mejor duermo con ropa-. ¿Con… ropa? Abrí mucho los ojos al darme cuenta de que efectivamente, bajo las sabanas que sostenía con su otra mano… Shizuru estaba desnuda.

-¡LO SIENTO!-. Me volteé, no lo había notado porque seguía medio dormida, perdida en el limbo, el sonrojó que experimenté me llevó a pensar que sería mejor morirme en ese mismo momento.

Dejó las bromas de lado y me sonrió de modo comprensivo. -Está bien-. De ninguna manera eso podía estar bien. -Todos tenemos algún detalle al dormir, algunos roncan, otros patean, tú te teletransportas y yo a veces suelto descargas eléctricas-.

-¿¡Qué!?-. ¡Y yo durmiendo sobre sus tetas!

-Ara, pero no te he soltado ninguna, que buenas noticias-. Digo, no podía enojarme por eso, era yo quien había infringido en su privacidad, metiéndome a su cama y… manoseándole, todo mientras estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños, ¿Con que cara iba a reclamarle algo? -Casi tan buenas como el haber despertado contigo-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-. Volví a gritar, su risa… Demonios, ¡Había vuelto a caer!

-¡Es muy temprano para que griten, maldita sea!-. Esa fue Nao, desde su cuarto, maldita oídos biónicos.

La puerta se vino abajo. -¿¡Estás bien Shizuru!?-. Mai le había derrumbado con su telequinesis. -¿Natsuki?-. Miró la escena confundida, como si no fuese suficiente, Mikoto entró volando.

-¿¡Vamos a pelear!? ¡Pido ir contra Shizuru!-.

-Ara…-. Mai vio a Shizuru, notando de inmediato que solo la cubrían las sabanas, y no sé cómo, conmigo en mi pijama de ositos en motocicletas, pensó otra cosa.

-Mikoto… creo… que deberíamos irnos-. Le tomó del brazo. -¡Lo siento por interrumpir!-. Salió volviendo a poner la puerta en su lugar.

-Al parecer hubo un malentendido-. Mientras que yo quería morirme de la vergüenza, Shizuru estaba completamente relajada. -Tal vez… ¿Natsuki?-.

Me teletransporté a mi habitación, no tenía idea de como iba a salir y darle la cara a Shizuru después de aquella escena, pero tendría que encontrar la manera, rápido, el día apenas comenzaba, y seguía la hora de la ducha, me tentó mucho la idea de rogarle a Saeko que me dejará regresar a casa.

* * *

Aunque Garderobe tenía dinero de sobra, en lugar de hacer baños en nuestras habitaciones, hicieron uno grande para todas, sospechaba que era parte de su plan para forzarnos a convivir.

-Tú puedes Kuga-. Me auto animé, estaba decidida a fingir que no había pasado nada. -A mal paso darle prisa-. Con toda la dignidad que poseía dejé mi ropa en el área de los vestidores, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero fue un alivio pasar a las regaderas y encontrarme solo con Mai, aunque ella no notó que entré por tener los ojos cerrados, viéndole como llegó al mundo solo pude pensar en una cosa, y esa sí que la dije en voz alta. -¿En serio tienes 16 años?-. Las tetas que se cargaba no parecían de alguien de nuestra edad.

-¡Ahhh!-. ¿No sé esperaba ver a alguien más o qué? Digo, a mí tampoco me entusiasmaba la idea de que me vieran en pelotas, pero era un baño compartido, obviamente íbamos a toparnos en uno u otro momento, estaba escrito en el malévolo plan de la vieja. -¿¡Natsuki!?-.

Se puso roja, no me atreví a burlarme de eso, presentía que yo y los sonrojos seríamos uno solo gracias a cierta chica de ojos rojos. -Tranquila, en distinta medida pero tenemos lo mismo-. Me metí a una de las regaderas.

Mi indiferencia fue tranquilizadora para ella, como vio que no pasaba nada, retomó su ducha. -¿Y tu amiga?-. Preguntó mientras se enjabonaba.

Repito, no me emocionaba eso de platicar, y menos desnudas, sin embargo tenía que hacer mi esfuerzo por ser un poquito menos asocial. -¿Mi amiga?-. Tomé el jabón.

-Sí, la que hace explotar las luces, Shizuru-.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque me había dado por querer hablar con ella cuando prefería ignorar a todo el mundo, y me había metido en su dormitorio involuntariamente, técnicamente apenas íbamos conociéndonos. -No tengo amigos-. Respondí.

-Parecían cercanas-. Volvió a ponerse roja, supe que estaba pensando en como nos encontró esa mañana, por consecuencia yo también me sonrojé, giré el rostro hacia el agua de la regadera para ocultarlo. -Ayer saliste de Garderobe solo para traerle comida y…

-No fue por ella-. Mentí. -Yo también tenía hambre-.

-Pero se la pasó cerca de ti todo el tiempo y… -. Le miré mal humorada. -¿De verdad no son amigas?-.

-Amigas…-. Incluso yo, con mis pésimas habilidades sociales, sabía que tirarle un estante encima y manosearle las tetas dormida, no era la forma de hacer amigos. Agité la cabeza, accidentes, habían sido solo accidentes. -Ya te dije que no tengo amigos-. Se me cayó el jabón y me agaché.

-Ara, creí que lo nuestro era especial, Natsuki-.

-¡AHHH!-. La tenía parada atrás. -¿¡Cuándo entraste!?-. Me teletransporté a otra regadera.

Mikoto entró corriendo, fue directo a Mai y la abrazó. -¡Lo hablamos ayer!-. Quería quitársela. -¡Espacio personal!-. Pero Mikoto parecía garrapata, no tenía caso llevarle la contraria.

-¿Y sí seguimos su ejemplo y nos abrazamos?-. Bromeó Shizuru.

-¡Tú quédate de ese lado!-. Le señalé la ducha en la que yo había estado.

-Pero antes de despertar parecías querer abrazarme-. Tenía una sonrisa pícara, quería hacer que me sonrojara, de nuevo.

-¡No Mikoto, no las toques!-. No quise ver de que demonios hablaba Mai, Shizuru sí que lo vio.

-Ara, y sí…

-¡Sea lo que sea, no!-. Grité.

-¡Mikoto, para, por favor!-.

En medio de los gritos, Nao entró a una de las regaderas, estaba bastante tranquila, hasta que el hámster en su cabeza comenzó a correr. -Oigan, oigan, ¿Es buena idea ducharnos con Chispitas? ¿Qué no puede electrocutarnos a todas con el agua?-. ¡Demonios! ¡No lo había pensado! Todas vimos a Shizuru con una exagerada mueca de horror, eso como que le divirtió, obviamente ella sí que lo había pensado.

Hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. -Cálmense, está controlado-. Las luces parpadearon, Mai hizo levitar un pedazo de piso, Nao saltó para agarrarse a el y alejarse del suelo, Mikoto voló, y yo me teletransporté arriba de una de las divisiones de las regaderas. -Les juro que esa no fui yo-. Dijo con una expresión tranquila, como si no hubiéramos estado a punto de tener un infarto. -No siento electricidad en el agua, pueden bajar-.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguras?-. Nao le vio con los ojos entrecerrados. -Yo digo que Kuga lo compruebe-.

-¿¡Y yo por qué!?-.

-Porque eres su amiga-. Le aventé el jabón a Mai, lo detuvo en el aire.

Con un gruñido, regresé a la ducha.

Las demás también regresaron a sus regaderas, sin confiarse demasiado. -Tranquilas, no electrocutaría a Natsuki-. Esa mirada, ¡Esa mirada que me daba! ¿¡Cómo coño iba a ducharme con esa mirada encima!?

* * *

El siguiente reto del día fue el desayuno, gracias al cielo no lo fue para nosotras, sino que lo fue para el cocinero que acababa de llegar. Cuando íbamos para la cafetería, Nao le escuchó decir: Son solo cinco adolescentes, ¿Qué tanto podrían comer?

-¡Comida!-. Mikoto abrió la puerta con un golpe innecesario.

-Buenos días-. Saludó el chico, con una sonrisa, casi me compadecí de él, no tenía ni idea del trabajo que se le venía encima.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos escuchando el llanto del cocinero mientras devorábamos todo lo que iba poniendo en nuestra mesa, no importaba que tan rápido cocinara, no era suficiente, tal vez debieron contratar a un equipo, creo que el pobre estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. -¿¡Qué son ustedes!?-. Lloriqueaba batiendo más mezcla para los panqueques.

-¡Más comida!-. Exigió Mikoto levantando su plato.

-A estos huevos les falta algo-. Mai hizo levitar la sal desde la cocina hasta la mesa.

-¿Y mi batido de chocolate?-. Reclamó Nao, con un pedazo de tocino en la boca.

Como no, nuestra escenita atrajo al fósil de Garderobe, abrió la puerta de la cafería, topándose con la imagen de nuestra mesa llena de platos vacíos. -¡SEÑORA!-. El cocinero salió corriendo de la cocina y se echó a sus pies, abrazándole las piernas.-¡Son posos sin fondo! ¡Tienen hoyos negros, no estómagos!-.

-"Son solo cinco adolescentes, ¿Qué tanto podrían comer?"-. Arremedó Nao con una sonrisa burlona.

Aunque no fui yo, la vieja me vio feo a mí, como diciéndome: Sé que eres la manzana de la discordia. Tuve boca de profeta al pensar que llevaríamos una relación complicada. -Cada vez que me teletransporto destruyo y reconstruyo mis moléculas, haz eso y después dime si no te mueres de hambre, vieja amargada-. Le di una mordida a mis panqueques bañados en mermelada.

-¡KUGA!-.

-¿Qué?-. Hablé con la boca llena.

-¡Discúlpela, con hambre no piensa bien las cosas!-. Ay Mai, con o sin hambre no iba a respetarla.

La vieja me vio, yo le vi, me volvió a ver y suspiró. -El metabolismo de la joven Fujino es tan exigente como el de todas, y mírenla, está ahí tranquila, con su taza de té-.

Señalé con el pulgar a Shizuru. -Ella se comió los primeros 50 panqueques, medio kilo de tocino, y esa es su decima taza de té-. Por eso estaba tan tranquilita.

-…

La vieja mejor se dio la vuelta para irse. -¡No me deje aquí con esas cosas!-. El cocinero me daba pena ajena.

-Esas cosas son el futuro del país, aliméntalas-. Se fue.

* * *

Dado que prácticamente destrozamos nuestro primer salón, nos asignaron otro, uno que era exactamente igual y que estaba justo al lado. Midori aún no había llegado, no me sorprendió, dudaba mucho que la puntualidad fuese una de sus virtudes, me molestaba mucho que la gente llegará tarde, muy seguido Saeko tenía que recordarme que no todos podían teletransportarse a sus destinos, para mí era una excusa, una vez se lo dije… no volví a hacerlo, ese día me obligó a ir en el auto con ella, estuvimos 4 horas atrapadas en el tráfico, fue un infierno.

Que más daba, de igual manera, seguramente la ebria de Midori llegaría a dormirse. Pasé de largo al fondo del salón, procuré no ponerme bajo las luces, en silencio, por segunda vez Shizuru se sentó a mi derecha.

-¿De verdad, de verdad no son amigas?-. Mai se sentó frente a mí, gruñí. -Es que en serio que parecen cercanas-. Emití otro gruñido. -No eres muy comunicativa, ¿Verdad?-. Fruncí el ceño. -Nop-.

-¿No te cansa tener esa expresión todo el tiempo?-. Mikoto volaba de cabeza a mi izquierda, imitó mi gesto. -Definitivamente me cansaría estar así todo el día-. Definitivamente me la pasaría gruñendo ese día, la clase iba iniciando y ya habían conseguido estresarme, mis compañeras tenían un serio problema con el espacio personal. -¿Te estoy estresando?-. Agitó su mano frente a mí.

-Mikoto…-. Mai sí que se dio cuenta de que pensaba soltarle un puñetazo. -Creo que deberías darle un poquito más de espacio a Natsuki-.

Tan energética como era, Mikoto sacó su emoción desde temprano, dejó de verme solo para mirar hacia mi derecha. -¡Shizuru, pelea conmigo!-. La nombrada le vio con una cara que decía en letras mayúsculas: ¿Acaso quieres morir tan joven?

-No creo que sea buena idea, no aquí-. Se excusó con un tono calmado, eso no desanimó a Mikoto.

-¡Entonces tú y yo, Natsuki!-. Mi obvia expresión de: Ni lo pienses, tampoco le quitó ánimo. -¡Nao!-. Voló hacia ella. No entendía cual era su obsesión por competir.

Shizuru veía la situación con una discreta sonrisa, seguramente le divertía ver que alguien más, aunque sin ser la intención, fastidiara a Nao. Mai se percató de que ella también tenía una presencia silenciosa. -Creo que tú tampoco hablas mucho-. Caí en cuenta de que eso era cierto, solo que en lugar de gruñir y hacer malas caras como yo, Shizuru mostraba una sonrisa amable, fruncí el ceño, si a las demás les sonreía de ese modo, ¿Por qué a mí me sonreía como si fuese a hacerme una travesura?

-¡Ya cálmate Aquaman!-. Vi que Nao, sentada dos bancos a mi izquierda, enrojecía su mirada.

-¡No lo hagas Nao!-. Mai tuvo que intervenir, Shizuru y yo observamos en silencio.

Con una carcajada, finalmente Midori se dignó a entrar al salón, le temblaban las piernas y se iba de lado, aunque sin duda, se veía mejor que el día anterior. -¡Buenos días!-. Retiró lo dicho, al alzar la mano nos mostró que tenía otra botella. -¿Eh? ¿No eran cinco?-. Intentó enfocar la mirada, terminó riéndose. -Ahhh ya… -¿Quién de todas se multiplica?-.

¿En verdad ella iba a ser nuestra mentora?

-Midori senpai… ninguna se multiplica-. La botella flotó lejos de su mano, ese día comenzó el eterno reto de Mai de intentar mantener sobria a Midori.

Iba a darle un trago a su bebida. -¿Qué? Juraría que traía una botella-. Ni se había dado cuenta de que la botella flotaba sobre su cabeza.

-Está…-. Mikoto iba a revelarle la verdad.

"¡Cállate Mikoto! ¡Ninguna le diga donde está esa botella!" La voz de Mai se escuchó en mi cabeza, supongo que en la de las demás también. "¡Explotaré el banco de la que abra la boca!"

"¿Mai? ¡Mai!" Mikoto parecía emocionada. "¿Me escuchas? ¿Me oyes? ¿Me sientessss?"

"¿Si sabes que todas te oímos, no?" Nao blanqueó los ojos.

"¿Cómo apagó esta cosa?" Digo, no me apetecía ni conversar hablando en voz alta, ¿Cómo por qué querría hacerlo vía telepática?

"Ara, Natsuki se ve guapa desde aquí"

Al demonio, fue inevitable sonrojarme. "¡Shizuru, todas te escuchan!" Pegué la cabeza al banco.

Su risa sonaba igual mentalmente. "Lo sé" Quería teletransportarme lejos de ahí.

"¡Yo digo que si son amigas!"

"¡YA APAGALO MAI!"

"Ya voy, ya voy" Con eso, Mai nos devolvió nuestra privacidad.

Durante dos minutos Midori observó en distintas direcciones buscando su botella, esta flotaba a su alrededor evitándole, tuvo que rendirse. -En finnn…

-¡Pelee conmigo senpai!-. Por si aun había dudas del hecho, esa fue Mikoto.

-¿Tú eres la que vuela, verdad?-. Lo peor… es que en ese momento Mikoto estaba en el aire. -Luego, luego-. Se dejó caer sobre su escritorio, su actitud despreocupada le hacía parecer otra adolescente. -Comencemos la clase de hoy-. De un momento a otro, la condenada parecía sobria.

Encendió la pizarra electrónica, escribió una pregunta: ¿A quién debo salvar? Nos miró con una gran sonrisa. -No tienen que explicar como lo harían, solo a quien eligen. Imaginen un incendio, tenemos a un abuelito y a un niño, ¿A quién deben salvar?-.

-¿¡Y si es mi abuelito!?-. Mikoto.

-Al niño… ¿O al abuelito?-. Shizuru.

-No puedo decidir-. Mai.

-¿Y si no me interesa salvar a ninguno?-. Todas voltearon a verme. -¿Qué?-. Me encogí de hombros.

-Pero que fría eres Kuga-. Nao me vio con ojos entrecerrados. -Pero ella tiene razón, ¿Y si me da flojera salvar a cualquiera?-.

-¡Tienen que salvar a los dos! ¡Los dos!-. Definitivamente después de Mikoto, Midori era la más energética en ese salón. Escribió otra cosa en la pizarra. -Nunca podremos salvar a todos, pero debemos salvar a todo aquel que podamos-. Mostró lo que escribió. -¡Porque son las Hime Sentai!-.

Ahí sí que abrí la boca. -Ni en sueños, no nos llamaremos así-. No pensaba ser la nueva generación de power rangers. -Para nada-. Me crucé de brazos. -No-.

-Concuerdo con Natsuki-. Shizuru me hizo segunda.

-Hasta Equipo Dinamita me gusta más-. Y Nao tercera.

-¡Equipo Dinamita!-. Mikoto alzó su puño.

Midori miró con esperanza a Mai. -Lo siento senpai, pero… Hime Sentai suena ridículo-. Así pateamos su esperanza.

Bufó. -Bueno… ya pensaremos un nombre-. Aceptó borrándolo de la pizarra. -Entonces, de nuevo, tenemos a una embarazada y un paralitico, ¿A quién deben salvar?-.

-¡El paralitico!-.

-¿La embarazada cuenta como premio doble?-.

-¡Lanzo una moneda!-.

-Ara…

Yo ni respondí.

Seguimos con preguntas similares durante una hora, hasta que comenzamos a entender que la respuesta siempre era la misma: Debo salvar a los dos. No me convencía mucho ese razonamiento, pero era lo que debía meterme en la cabeza. Tenía que pensar como un superhéroe, o sea, hacer lo que estaba éticamente bien y no lo que yo haría realmente.

-Midori-. Le llamé.

-Dime Midori senpai-.

-Midori-. Hizo un puchero que ignoré por completo. -Nao no deja de mirarme, dile que pare-. Dije molesta, llevaba 15 minutos viéndome con ojos saltones.

-Como si las miradas mataran…-. Sonrió maliciosa.

-¡Deja de verme!-. Golpeé el banco.

-¡Oblígame!-.

-Vamos… no es tan malo que te vea-. Midori le restó importancia.

-¡TIENE MIRADA LÁSER!-.

-¡Nao deja de ver a Natsuki!-.

-¡Oblíguenme!-. Gruñí, entonces Nao saltó de su lugar. -¡Carajos, Chispitas!-.

-No sé de que hablas…-. Sonrió angelicalmente, casi había coros divinos y nubes a su alrededor, sí que sabía fingir demencia.

Mai volteó a verme. -Insisto en que sí que son amigas-. Blanqueé los ojos.

En mi anterior escuela era de las que pedían ir al baño y nunca regresaban, lástima que esa no podía aplicarla en Garderobe. -No te gusta estar encerrada-. No era una pregunta, estaba afirmándolo, miré a Shizuru.

-No si no es mi casa-. Acepté. -Acostumbro a ir de un sitio a otro-.

-¿Has visitado muchos lugares?-. En ese momento Midori no nos prestaba atención por estar dándole a Nao un sermón sombre no amenazar con miradas láseres a tus compañeras.

-Ya perdí la cuenta-. Respondí con sinceridad. A esas alturas de mi vida, pese a no ser tan larga, había tenido la suerte de poder conocer prácticamente todos los lugares que quería, y muy seguido descubría nuevos sitios.

-Natsuki si habla-. Mikoto se metió. -¿Pero por qué solo habla con Shizuru?-.

-Porque son amigas-. Mai me miraba acusatoriamente.

-Que no tengo amigos-. Mascullé.

-Ara, cambiaré eso-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. No le había escuchado.

-Que Midori senpai quiere que salgamos-. Apuntó a la puerta. Negué con la cabeza, sabía que no había dicho eso, ni siquiera se parecía.

* * *

Fue un respiro para mi alma salir del salón de clases. Seguimos a Midori al gimnasio. -Ahora que ya digirieron el desayuno, es hora de algo de ejercicio. Vayan a cambiarse-. Señaló al área de los vestidores.

-¿Con que ropa?-.

-Miss Maria ya se encargó de eso-. Con que Midori le decía Miss Maria a la vieja amargada. -En sus casilleros está su ropa deportiva-.

Ni siquiera Saeko me decía como vestirme, no me apetecía quitarme mi chaqueta para ponerme lo que sea que la vieja hubiera escogido para mí, sin embargo, pensándolo bien, la situación prometía que íbamos a sudar en serio, y de ser así, prefería no apestar mi ropa. -Crustáceos-. Sí… la costumbre, escuché a Nao reírse.

El vestidor del gimnasio, al igual que el de nuestro baño, era amplio, y el orden de los casilleros era el mismo que el de nuestras habitaciones, traducción, yo quedaba en medio de Nao y Shizuru. -Mermelada-. De nuevo Nao se burló.

-¡Ya Nao!-. Era horrible que pudiera escuchar absolutamente todo.

La pequeña puerta metálica tenía una placa con mi apellido, le abrí, dentro vi siete juegos del mismo conjunto deportivo, el modelo era en su mayoría color negro, con algunos detalles en plateado, consistía en un pants y una playera de manga larga que también me cubriría la mitad del cuello, ambas prendas definitivamente iban a pegárseme al cuerpo como una segunda piel, hice una mueca, esa idea no me parecía agradable, peor tantito cuando vi que la playera en la parte trasera tenía el símbolo de Garderobe, el detalle no me sentó nada bien, sentía que estaban marcándome como a un animal en una granja.

También había unos guantes que además de cubrirme las manos por completo reafirmarían mis muñecas, y unos tenis para correr que cubrirían hasta un poco más arriba de mis tobillos.

-Se te verá bien-. Shizuru tenía su uniforme en la mano.

-Como sea-. Saqué el mío.

La situación era ridícula, porque ya nos habíamos visto desnudas en las duchas, pero me daba vergüenza cambiarme frente a Shizuru, sabía que la cabeza iba a explotarme por culpa de un sonrojo si volvía a verme como me vio allá.

-Ara, sin pena-. Ella sí que desabotonó su blusa sin problemas, viéndome a los ojos. -Tenemos lo mismo-. Me guiñó un ojo.

Yo… terminé teletransportándome a mi habitación, me cambié en tiempo récord y volví, Shizuru apenas estaba poniéndose la playera cuando aparecí. -Que veloz es Natsuki-. Sentí que su mirada era un escáner. -Te dije que te quedaría bien-. Un escáner que conseguía ponerme casi tan nerviosa como el verla con aquel uniforme. Tal como predije, aquellas prendas parecían más una segunda piel que ropa como tal.

Desvié la mirada, a ella sí que le quedaba bien, hacía que un uniforme que en mi opinión era horrible, no se viese tan feo. -Vamos-. Caminé hacía la entrada de los vestidores, Shizuru me siguió con una sonrisa.

-Y luego dice que no son amigas-. Ignoré a Mai.

Midori nos explicó que tenía que hacernos unas pruebas para evaluar nuestro estado físico y nuestras habilidades, Garderobe quería llevar un registro exacto de nuestros progresos, o en su defecto, de los retrocesos.

La primera prueba tuvo lugar en la pista de atletismo, la instrucción era sencilla, lo único que teníamos que hacer era llegar a la valla que hacía de meta, ¿Qué tan complicado podría haber sido? Se suponía que nada, se suponía…

-Mai, vas primero-. Midori mostró sus dos pulgares arriba junto con una sonrisa. -¡Así no era!-. Pero en lugar de correr… -¡Tenías que llegar a la meta, no traer la meta hacia ti!-. Usó su telequinesis para atraer la valla. -Aunque bien jugado…-. Hizo una anotación en su tableta. -Sigues Mikoto-.

La susodicha salió disparada, como una bala de cañón, demonios, era en verdad veloz, solo que… -¡No era volando!-. Ni siquiera había tocado la pista. -¡Pero que velocidad!-. Anotó algo super emocionada.

-Ahora sí, no vale atraer la valla y tienen que tocar la pista en algún momento, vas Shizuru-.

Observé con atención, Shizuru se tomó muy literal eso de "en algún momento", ya que únicamente toco la pista dos veces, usó su superfuerza para llegar a la meta de un salto. -¡Que potencia!-. Una patada suya te borraría de la faz de la tierra.

-Nat…-. No dijo mi nombre completo y me teletransporté a la meta. -¡Estupendo!-.

-Por último, Nao-. Ella ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de moverse.

-Bueno, bueno, en vista de que ninguna corrió como nos marcaba el ejercicio…

-Wow, wow, alto ahí-. Moví las manos con gesto acusador. -No dijiste que debíamos correr-.

-¡Pero era obvio! ¡Estamos en una pista de atletismo!-. Bueno… -En fin, 10 vueltas, CORRIENDO, a la pista, ya-.

Contrario a lo que podría aparentar por ser una ebria de primera, Midori no era manipulable, por más que nos negamos, tuvimos que comenzar a correr. Mi metabolismo impedía que engordará comiera lo que comiera, el tema de mi condición física era punto y aparte.

-¡Churro!-. Grité.

-¿Eh?-. Mikoto iba a mi lado, volando era un cometa, corriendo… no era mejor que yo.

-¡Creo que quiso decir "Coño"!-. Nao iba mucho más atrás, pero podía seguirnos la plática la maldita, gruñí. -¡Sí era coño!-.

-¡Exijo un sostén deportivo!-. De reojo vi como rebotaban las tetas de Mai, auch, eso debía doler. -¡No Mikoto, no las toques!-. Mejor centré mi atención en el hecho de que sentía que escupiría mis pulmones.

-Animo Natsuki-. Shizuru tampoco era rápida, de hecho estaba corriendo a mi izquierda, aunque a diferencia de nosotras, no parecía querer morirse. -El ejercicio puede desestresarte-.

-No estoy estresada-. Quería matar a Midori por hacerme correr, que era diferente.

-¡MUEVAN ESAS PIERNAS!-. ¿De dónde había sacado un megáfono? -¡SOLO LES FALTAN 3 VUELTAS!-.

Mi orgullo y dignidad fueron las responsables de que terminará el ejercicio, con piernas de gelatina pero lo hice, quería tirarme a dormir, desgraciadamente, Midori salió con la detestable noticia de que teníamos que hacer otro ejercicio antes de poder tomar un descanso.

En contra de mi voluntad y con unas tremendas ganas de fugarme, seguimos a Midori de regreso al gimnasio, a la zona número 2, que recién habían terminado de construir, las enormes puertas de ese lugar me dieron mala espina, si correr no me había matado, muy probablemente lo que estuviera ahí dentro sí que lo haría.

-Churro…-.

-Definitivamente eso significa coño-.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron contemplé un muro de escalada, de esos usados para los juegos extremos, pero… era la versión de Garderobe, había pedazos que sí o sí nos harían ir de cabeza, otros demasiado estrechos, también había zonas que parecían una montaña del infierno, su altura alcanzaba por lo menos, los 50 metros, mierda, ni siquiera sabía como esa monstruosidad estaba dentro del gimnasio.

Sentía que todavía no me recuperaba de las 10 vueltas corriendo, eso debía ser una broma, una muy mala. -Su segunda prueba, ¿linda, no es así?-. Midori nos sonrió. -No se vale volar, saltar, flotar sobre algo ni tampoco teletransportarse, y como sé que seguramente son muy creativas, se los digo claro, no vale otra forma que no sea escalar para llegar a la meta-. Apuntó a un sitio marcado con una bandera roja. -¡Andando!-.

-¿No hay equipo de seguridad o algo así?-. Preguntó Mai con mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-. La maldita soltó una carcajada. -¡Ustedes son el equipo de seguridad! ¡Suerte!-.

-¿¡Algo más!?-. Volteé para mirar feo a Mikoto.

-¿Quieren que les escupa fuego mientras suben?-.

-¡NO!-. Gritamos las demás.

-Odio este lugar-. Mascullé mientras caminaba hacia la pared.

Bueno, la escalada iba a terminar de drenarme la fuerza, al demonio, ya si no podía teletransportarme, recurriría a mi otro superpoder, no me dijeron nada de ese, endurecí mis manos para asegurarme de no destrozarme los dedos por un ejercicio de mierda.

Los primeros 5 metros no fueron tan difíciles, solo faltaban como 45, gruñí. A los 15 metros sentí el impulso de ser suicida y regresarme a casa con Saeko, en ese mismo punto vi de reojo que Mikoto, más abajo, parecía entre enojada y feliz, lo primero por no poder volar, lo segundo por experimentar un reto extremo, no muy lejos de ella, Mai tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo.

-¡Ya mátenme!-. Nao era la que escalaba más lento. -¡No era en serio, lo digo por ti Chispitas!-.

Shizuru venía 3 metros por debajo de mí. -¿Me estás viendo el culo?-. Dije entre dientes, juro por todos los cielos que sentía que su mirada me quemaba, pero no quise voltear para comprobarlo, para que no viera mi cara de tomate.

-Ara, no…

-¡Sí lo está haciendo!-.

-¡No te metas Nao!-.

Seguí escalando, cerca de los 25 metros estaba más que segura de que Shizuru sí estaba viéndome el culo.

-¡Si no se apuran comenzaré a escupirles fuego!-. Deseé que Shizuru le lanzará un rayo a Midori.

Ya allá por el metro 45, ocurrió la desgracia de la hora, la imbécil de Nao estornudó, eso activo su mirada láser, y como no, fue derechito a mí, lo esquive por los pelos, pero…

-¡AHHH!-. Del jodido susto me solté de la pared.

-Te tengo-. Pero la mano de Shizuru me atrapó.

-Gracias-. Sí, sí, me sonrojé, mierda. -No digas nada-.

Me dedicó una de sus miraditas picaronas antes de columpiarme de vuelta al muro, fingí no darme cuenta, las señales eran muy obvias, no, lo que le seguía a obvio, sin embargo, dentro de mi cabeza, consideré que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

Subimos los últimos metros una al lado de la otra y fuimos las primeras en llegar, ya en la cima, la prueba podía darse por concluida, un excelente motivo para retornar al suelo con mi teletransportación, pero bueno… quería ser solidaria con esa persona que intentaba por todos los medios serlo conmigo.

-¿No te teletransportarás abajo, Natsuki?-. Dijo Shizuru con sorpresa.

-Nah… vamos, veamos quien baja primero-. Mostró otra de esas sonrisas que yo juraba eran alucinaciones mías.

Cuando las cinco estuvimos en el suelo, Midori dijo que nos diéramos una ducha rápida para irnos a almorzar.

* * *

Unos minutos después, cuando entramos a la cafetería, el llorón del cocinero nos recibió impactado. -¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¡Aun no es la hora de la comida!-. Se refugió en la cocina, como si fuéramos a comérnoslo.

-¿No te lo dijeron, chico?-. Midori iba a comer con nosotras. -Las Hime Sentai…

-¡Que no nos llamaremos así!-.

-Las chicas comerán 5 veces al día, a veces 6-.

Hubo un grito de esos que dan las chicas antes de ser asesinadas en las películas de terror, solo que fue él, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa mientras que nuestro cocinero entraba en otra crisis nerviosa.


	4. Capítulo 4

**NO ES TAN SÚPER SER SÚPER**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Al día siguiente sí desperté en mi habitación, pero no fue mi alarma quien me hizo el favor, tampoco los gritos de Nao pidiendo que dejáramos de gritar, fue Midori, abriendo mi puerta con una patada.

-¿¡Qué crustáceos te pasa!?-. Aventé mi almohada directa a su cara. -¡Son las 4 de la madrugada!-.

-¡Pero en algún país ya son las 7 am!-. Pfff, claro que lo sabía, vaya, me sabía todos los husos horarios del planeta, pero…

-¿¡Y ESO A MÍ QUE ME IMPORTA, VIEJA EBRIA!?-. El que me interesaba era el de Japón, porque ahí dormía.

-¿¡Me dijiste vieja!?-. Sí, la parte de ebria le importó un comino.

-¿¡Además de vieja, sorda!?-. Detestaba con toda mi alma que me levantarán tan temprano.

-¡SOLO TENGO 30 AÑOS!-.

-¡Y yo 16, así que sí que estás vieja para mí!-.

-¡VIEJA MISS MARIA!-.

-¿Qué yo qué, agente Midori?-. La vi palidecer, sonreí, ese sí que era un buen servició de karma instantáneo. Balbuceó como idiota, la vieja le mandó elegantemente a la mierda, salió de mi habitación, con eso, caí en el error de creer que podría volver a dormir. -Joven Kuga, salga de la cama-. Gruñí. -No me gruña señorita-. Obvio volví a gruñir. -Vaya modales-. Saqué mi mano de debajo de las sabanas y le enseñé el dedo medio. -¡KUGA!-.

-¿Sí, vieja amargada?-. Dije con fingida inocencia.

-Ya levántese, es hora de iniciar su ejercicio matutino-. Su voz sonó maliciosa, estaba disfrutando eso.

-Mierda-. Mascullé quitándome las sabanas.

-Kuga…-. Odié con todo mi ser que la momia mostró ante mí uno de mis mayores enemigos, el temible e imponente frasco de palabrotas. -¡Ahhh no! ¡Eso sí que no!-. Lo sacudió con una pequeña sonrisa, podía oler mi miedo la muy maldita.

-Saeko me dijo que si te escuchaba…-. Me teletransporté sin meditar el destino.

-Ara, ¿Será costumbre?-. Ni yo entendí como terminé en la habitación de Shizuru. -Tal vez Natsuki sí es una atrevida-. La picardía de su sonrisa era de lo más bochornosa.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!-. Y como no, había aparecido justo cuando se estaba vistiendo.

Me dio una de sus miradas tipo escáner. -Esa pijama también es… tierna-. De los creadores de mi pijama de ositos en motocicleta, llegó la de gatitos astronautas.

-¡Yo…

-Así que huiste con la joven Fujino-. Para acabarla de joder, la vieja entró al lugar, al menos Shizuru ya estaba completamente vestida. -No esperaba que fueran amigas-.

-¡Sabía que sí lo eran!-. Gritó Mai desde el pasillo.

-¡MALDITA SEA DÉJEN DE GRITAR!-. Y Nao desde su habitación.

-Ara, y yo que quería estar a solas con Natsuki-.

-¡Shizuru!-.

En verdad que cada segundo era más tentador ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle a Saeko que me dejara regresar a casa.

Experimenté una enorme sensación de malestar cuando nos informaron que a partir de ese día, iniciaríamos nuestra rutina diaria dándole 15 vueltas a la pista de atletismo, aunque me sentí un poco mejor sabiendo que no era la más miserable de Garderobe, estaba Cocinero-kun, quien sospechaba que nos deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tal vez hasta le pedía a Kamisama que durante un entrenamiento nos matáramos entre nosotras.

* * *

Lo que vi en la pizarra electrónica no me hizo ni una pizca de gracia, digo, Saeko no le había vendido mi alma al gobierno para que…

-¿¡Por qué carajos veremos matemáticas!?-. Nao fue la portadora de la duda de todas. En la pizarra decía: Bienvenidas a clase de matemáticas, y Midori sonreía como si eso en verdad tuviese algo de bueno. -¿¡Para que me servirán las matemáticas en la lucha contra el mal!?-. Intenté imaginarme una situación donde despejar X fuese de vida o muerte, pero era simplemente ridículo.

Antes de respondernos, Midori eructó y una llamarada pasó sobre mi cabeza. -¡OYE!-. Estaba harta de que todos los accidentes terminaran conmigo como casi victima de homicidio.

-Sirve para mejorar tus reflejos-. Gruñí, reflejos, aja claro. -Miss María quiere que además de entrenar sus cuerpos, entrenen sus neuronas-. Como era de esperar, la fuente de todas nuestras desgracias era esa vieja amargada. -Y lo crean o no, esto sí les ayudará a combatir el mal-.

-Dime como el resolver ecuaciones hará de Japón un lugar mejor-. Y la perra, digo Nao, seguía y seguía.

-Les ayudará a ampliar y agilizar su mente, para que mejoren su capacidad para resolver conflictos-. Suspiré, el punto era que no nos libraríamos de esa clase. -Ahora que si quieren hacerlo más emocionante, mientras resuelven sus ejercicios puedo escupirles fue…

-¡NO!-. No tenía ganas de perder mis cejas o peor aún, de ser rostizada viva.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces iniciaremos con un pequeño examen-. Maravilloso…

El "pequeño examen" era de 10 hojas, y puedo jurarles por todo lo bueno en mi vida que esa cosa parecía nuestro ingreso no a la universidad, no señor, sino que a la jodida NASA. La primera pregunta, a alguien normal le habría hecho aferrarse a esa rayita donde debía escribir su nombre, lo positivo de eso, era que yo no era "normal", comencé a resolverlo sin mayores problemas.

-¿Cómo es que puedes resolver esa cosa, Kuga?-. Ignoré a Nao. -¿Qué clase de trampa utilizas?-. Seguí escribiendo. -¿Acaso hiciste un pacto con el diablo?-. Dejé el lápiz.

-¿Tan difícil es creer que soy buena en matemáticas?-. Gruñí molesta.

-Pues…-. Mai.

-Es que…-. Mikoto.

-Ara…-.

-¡Oigan!-. Eso sí que me indignó.

-No nos culpes, tienes una pinta de delincuente que rivaliza con la mía-. Miré feo a Nao, dejé de hacerlo al recordar que sus miradas si que podían matar.

Ahora, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, porque quiero que quede bien claro que no era Wikipedia y no tenía el conocimiento cósmico del universo, pero para las matemáticas era condenadamente buena, siempre lo había sido, era un efecto colateral de mi poder de teletransportación. Véanlo de este modo, como dije, podía ir a donde quisiera, siempre y cuando supiera como llegar, con esto claro, les digo que en mi cabeza había una especie de GPS que me ayudaba a localizar las ubicaciones de mis puntos de teletransportación, pero para ir de uno a otro, debía realizar ciertos cálculos que involucraban mi velocidad de teletransportación, la rotación y traslación de la tierra, las coordenadas geográficas y demás detalles que procesaba en cuestión de nada, casi como por arte de magia.

Era algo así como una calculadora humana con memoria fotográfica para la geografía. Según Saeko, eso me hacía calificar como un genio, pero como la escuela nunca me había interesado, nadie lo sabía, y no era como que me importara mucho, después de todo, para mí era algo completamente normal.

-Mira telescopio láser, si no fuera buena en esto, aparecería en el fondo del océano o en el espacio exterior, así que cierra la boca-. Seguí resolviendo mi examen.

Midori, fiel a su costumbre, se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio, no hicimos por despertarla, durmiendo no escupía fuego, bueno no tanto.

Al acabar mi examen, vi de reojo que Shizuru miraba el suyo con resignación, repito, esa cosa estaba hecha prácticamente para no ser resuelta, no era culpa de ella no poder hacerlo, sin decir nada, le indiqué con un gesto disimulado mis hojas. -¿Segura?-. Dijo con sorpresa, asentí. Aunque Midori no podría vernos, fue copiando de un modo tan disimulado que ni yo habría sospechado que me estaba copiando.

Entonces… "Psss, Natsuki" La honesta de Mai resultó no ser tan honesta. "Pásame las respuestas" Pero supongo que para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué debería ayudarte?"

"Porque te debería un favor…" Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo.

"¿Cómo adjunto imágenes aquí?" Shizuru seguía copiando mis hojas, pero las recordaba de memoria.

5 minutos después le había pasado todo a Mai, y siendo sincera, estaba completamente segura de que ella se lo pasaría a Mikoto. "Por cierto, Nao quiere decirte algo" Cambió el canal mental.

El poder de telepatía de Mai que funcionaba más bien como un servicio de mensajería, permitía establecer contacto entre los demás, con el detalle de que ella era como el servidor principal, o séase que todo pasaba por su cabeza también, aunque si podía bloquear a los demás para hacer canales "privados".

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" En mi cabeza no existía la palabra mermelada.

"Jojojo, darte las gracias por las respuestas"

"¡HIJA DE…"

"DE FRUTA!" Se burló, y Mai apagó la telepatía para que no nos diésemos de a telepaticoputazos en su cabeza.

La maldita de Nao había usado su supervisión junto con la visión de rayos X para ver todas mis respuestas, si era bruta pero no tonta la hija de puta.

 **1 HORA DESPUÉS**

-Muy bien-. Midori ya había despertado y revisado nuestros exámenes. -¿Quién le copió a quién?-. Tenía las hojas desplegadas sobre su escritorio, me veía fijamente a mí.

-No sé de que hablas Midori-. Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Que me digas Midori Senpai!-.

-Midori o vieja, tú decides-. Me crucé de brazos.

Entrecerró los ojos. -Que demonios-. Pero al final también se encogió de hombros. -No me pagan para evitar que hagan trampa. Por lo menos van entendiendo la parte de trabajo en equipo-.

* * *

La siguiente clase fue "Desastres Naturales", para esta no hubo peros de nuestra parte, incluso yo comprendía la importancia de verla.

Uno de los principales motivos de Garderobe para juntarnos, había sido precisamente el de contrarrestar a la ola de desastres naturales que había estado sufriendo Japón durante los últimos meses, tsunamis, terremotos, huracanes, tornados, incendios, tormentas eléctricas, de un momento a otro, habían comenzado a manifestarse sin una explicación lógica, y creían firmemente que nosotras podríamos ser la pieza clave para disminuir las perdidas.

No me cabía en la cabeza como demonios, cinco adolescentes, le haríamos frente a una ola gigantesca o a un tornado, pero más me valía ir aprendiendo la manera.

Las primeras clases iban a ser solo teóricas, después empezaríamos con la práctica, y según Midori, aunque sería por medio de simulaciones, las sentiríamos bastante reales.

Volviendo al punto, el tema de ese día era: Tornados.

No quería morir joven, así que mejor puse atención.

-El tornado es uno de los fenómenos meteorológicos más peligrosos, y es el que libera más energía-. Para variar, Midori tenía una expresión seria. -Básicamente es una columna de aire gigantesca que gira de forma rápida y violenta-. Nos explicó como se formaban. -¿Alguna vez han visto uno de cerca?-.

Levanté la mano. -¿Qué tan cerca, Natsuki?-. Hice una mueca, el recuerdo no era uno exactamente bueno.

-Estuve en él-. Todas voltearon a verme.

-¿Qué mier… -. Shizuru calló a Nao con una de sus mini descargas eléctricas.

-No sabía que había uno cuando me teletransporté-. Dije de mal humor. -Y bueno… aparecí en medio de las corrientes de aire-. Me habían golpeado de manera bestial, el equivalente a que me golpease un camión, una comparación que literalmente podía permitirme, ya que también me había pasado, ya saben, desventajas de mis superpoderes, podía hacer cualquier calculo de coordenadas, pero había factores que simplemente eran imposibles de calcular.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí para contarlo?-. En los ojos de Mai veía un claro: Quiero creerte, pero es difícil hacerlo.

Sentí la mirada de Shizuru super clavada en mí, supuse que tenía la misma duda. -¿¡Peleaste con el tornado!?-. Y Mikoto estaba emocionada al imaginarme en un ring con el tornado.

-Claro que no-. Casi escupí las palabras, eso no le quitó el entusiasmo. -Y si estoy aquí quizá es solo por suerte. Al aparecer en el tornado, automáticamente mi cuerpo se endureció-. No iba a decirles que debido al pánico tardé 30 largos y tortuosos segundos en reaccionar. -Poco después me teletransporté de regreso a casa-. Y Saeko me metió una regañada marca diablo, por ir al único lugar que aquel día me pidió no visitar, porque ella sí sabía del tornado, y me lo dijo, pero… traía puestos los audífonos cuando lo hizo, maldita vida, moraleja, préstenle atención a su madre o pueden terminar en medio de un desastre natural.

-Vaya… me alegró de que no estés muerta, volviendo a la clase-. Midori no tenía la mayor delicadeza del mundo, pero como en ese salón nadie, ni la buena de Mai, la tenía, no era un problema. -Para categorizarlos nos basaremos en la escala de Fujita mejorada, esta tiene 6 niveles, que van de EF0 a EF5…

El resto de la clase consistió en explicarnos que debíamos aprender a analizar el desastre en cuestión, para ver quien de las cinco era la más apta para tratarlo directamente, como por ejemplo, Mikoto sería nuestra carta de triunfo en una inundación, así como Shizuru lo sería en una tormenta eléctrica.

También nos explicó que debíamos meditar a fondo sobre nuestros superpoderes para encontrarles un uso aun cuando la situación dijera a gritos que no podíamos hacer nada, porque nosotras íbamos a ser superhéroes, y para los superhéroes no había imposibles…sí claro, aun no podía tragarme ese cuento, pero si tendríamos que vendérselo a los japoneses, iba a tener que creérmelo primero para hacérselos creer a ellos.

Debíamos convertirnos en la esperanza de Japón, a cualquier costo, o eso decía Garderobe.

* * *

 **A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

Entramos a la cafetería. -¿Nos extrañaste, Cocinero-kun?-. Nao le sonrió con malicia al pobre chico.

-¡Atrás, atrás Satanás!-. Y Cocinero-kun se escondió en la cocina. -¡Dejé la comida en su mesa!-.

Me senté en silencio. -Entonces a Natsuki le da por aparecer donde menos se espera-. Shizuru se sentó a mi costado derecho, como que le gustaba mantenerse de ese lado.

-Lo del tornado fue un accidente-. Mascullé, mientras servía en mi plato una ración de 40 alitas extra picantes.

Ella agarró un plato repleto de boneless BBQ. -¿Y lo de esta mañana también fue una accidente?-. Sentí que me atragantaba con el bocado de alita. -Ara-. Me pasó un vaso con agua, le di un trago. -Pero sabes, atrevida o no, te veías muy linda con tu pijama-. Y luego casi me atraganté con el agua.

Mi vergüenza no aumentó gracias a que Nao estaba ocupada causándole más traumas a Cocinero-kun, mientras que Mai le explicaba a Mikoto que no siguiera el ejemplo de Nao o nos quedaríamos sin cocinero.

-Todo…-. Respiré profundo. -Todo tiene una explicación-. En realidad no la tenía, no sabía porque de todos los lugares posibles, me había teletransportado a su habitación. -Yo… ¿Y si mejor cambiamos de tema?-. Sonrió, ella sabía que yo no tenía una excusa.

-Claro-. Lo meditó dos segundos y entonces me preguntó como había descubierto mis superpoderes.

-Bueno…-.

 _Según lo que me contó Saeko, tenía 11 meses de nacida cuando se manifestaron mis poderes._

 _Mis padres estaban en la sala, y de la nada, yo atravesé el techo, de pura chiripa Saeko alcanzó a atraparme. -¿¡Pero qué!?-. Gritó mi padre._

 _Luego me teletransporté por primera vez, de los brazos de Saeko a la cabeza de él. -¡Ahhh! ¡Quítame esa cosa, quítamela!-._

 _-¿¡Cosa!? ¿¡Cómo que cosa!? ¡Es nuestra hija!- Me teletransporté a la cocina, cerca de los cuchillos. -¡No Natsuki, no!-. Saeko corrió allá, antes de que llegara ya estaba sobre el refrigerador. -¡Ven con mamá, con mamá!-._

 _Yo me reía, ella estaba histérica y él se había desmayado._

 _Después de eso, papá se fue por cigarros y nunca volvimos a saber de él. Sin embargo, Saeko, ella sí que tuvo los ovarios bien puestos para criarme por su cuenta, aunque en ese momento no entendía que demonios estaba pasando conmigo._

-¿Y tú?-. Le pregunté.

-Causé algunos problemitas…-. Como que le daba vergüenza decirme, eso era nuevo, esos primeros tres días había sido yo la que se la pasaba avergonzada.

-Hey vamos, acabó de contarte que causé el divorcio de mis padres-. Técnicamente no era mi culpa que mi padre no tuviera los suficientes para criarme, pero entienden la idea. -No puede ser peor que eso-.

-Uy sí que puede serlo-.

-Nahh no lo creo-.

-Pues…

 _Shizuru tenía un año cuando su electrizante personalidad salió a flote._

 _Justo cuando su mamá le estaba dando un baño se le escapó su primera descarga eléctrica._

 _Y su madre la recibió de lleno. -¡AHHH!-. Por fortuna la descarga solo la tiró al suelo y le dejó el cabello como estropajo ahumado. -¡Cariño, ven acá!-. Le gritó a su esposo, cuando entró, Shizuru chapoteaba feliz en el agua._

 _-¿¡Amor!? ¿¡Qué te pasó!? ¿¡Estás bien, Shizuru está bien!?-. No sabía a cual de sus dos mujeres debía ayudar._

 _-¡Cárgala y míralo por ti mismo!-. Sacó a su hija del agua._

 _-¡AHHH!-. También le soltó una descarga y terminó en el piso junto a su esposa, aunque aún cargaba a Shizuru, la electricidad no le había permitido soltarla. -¡Shizuru, cariño, suelta a papá, suéltalo!-. Aparte también le había agarrado el brazo con sus manitas. -¡AHHH!-. Y se lo rompió sin querer._

 _Los padres de Shizuru eran muy especiales, porque en lugar de asustarse o llamar a emergencias…_

 _-¡Es super fuerte!-. Gritó su madre emocionada._

 _-¡Papá está orgulloso!-. Al diablo su brazo roto y el haber sido electrocutados, ¡Su hija tenía superpoderes! -¡Amor, saca una foto de esto!-. Los tres le sonrieron al celular, justo cuando la tomaron, Shizuru volvió a electrocutarlos._

-Vale, casi matarlos es peor que causar su divorcio, tenías razón-.

-Te dije que sí que podía ser peor-. Sonrió. -La peor parte, es que colgaron esa foto en la sala-.

-Bueno… ahora entiendo porque a tus padres les emocionó tanto la idea de que seas un superhéroe-. Vaya, mis poderes hicieron que mi papá se fuera por cigarros, y los suyos que tenían potencial mortal emocionaron a sus padres, que cosas.

-Y yo me voy haciendo a la idea de porque tu madre te sigue tanto la pista-. Saben, iba agarrándole el gusto a eso de platicar, solo con Shizuru, pero algo era algo. -Aunque es una locura que adiviné donde estás, o donde no estás, no me queda clara esa parte-.

-Aquí entre nos, y entre Nao-. La maldita estaba en la cocina, a 10 metros de distancia, volteó y nos sonrió burlona, sabía que estaba en todo. -Saeko me puso un chip rastreador, es un martirio-.

-¿Y por qué no te lo quitas?-. Con mucho gusto lo habría hecho pero…

-Llevó 16 años intentando saber dónde me lo puso-. Era un completo misterio, conociéndola, bien podría habérmelo puesto en una muela o en el culo, jamás iba a saberlo.

-Ara, que dilema-. Puso una cara pensativa que a mi me dejó desconcertada.

* * *

Una vez que terminamos de comer, salimos de cafetería con rumbo a nuestra siguiente clase.

-¿Quién diseñó nuestro horario?-. Le preguntó Mai a Midori.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Con eso supe que ella quería ver si le echaba el muertito a alguien más.

-Porque…

-¡Porque tenemos ejercicio y acabamos de almorzar!-. Quedó más que claro que si Mai sería la consciencia del equipo. -¿¡Acaso quieren que vomitemos todo!?-. Nao iba a ser la voz, una que decía las verdades como puños.

-Fue Miss Maria…-. Intentó limpiarse las manos.

-¿Qué yo qué, agente Midori?-. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

Más de una vez llegué a preguntarme si la vieja también tenía superpoderes, porque antes de darte cuenta ya la tenías a un lado o detrás de ti. -Yo…-. De nuevo, Midori balbuceó, se le trababa más la lengua así que cuando estaba ebria.

-Retírese por el momento, llevaré a las chicas al gimnasio-. Seguimos a la vieja.

-Señora fósil…

-¡Mikoto!-. Una Mai muy nerviosa le tapó la boca. -¿Qué te dije?-.

-Asjjopwshf-. Retiró su mano. -Me dijiste que no la llamará señora momia-.

-Dile Miss Maria, ¡Miss Maria!-.

-Aquí es donde Edna Moda aparece y nos agarra a golpes con el periódico-.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus referencias Nao…-. Gruñí.

Vi aparecer el tic en el ojo de Miss Dinosaurio. -¿Sí, joven Minagi?-. Creo que si por ella fuese nos habría agarrado a periodicazos, pero no tenía un periódico a la mano.

-¿A que zona del gimnasio iremos?-.

Ohhh sí, es que ustedes no lo saben, teníamos una hoja con nuestro horario, sí, pero este solo indicaba "Clase", "Ejercicio" o "Comida", no nos decía donde ni de que, por eso los primeros días nos trajeron de un lugar a otro con guía incluido.

-A la cuarta zona-. Si no mal recordaba, algo imposible si hablábamos de un lugar, esa era el área de artes marciales, eso me puso de buen humor, no habría sido así si hubiera sabido la que me esperaba allá.

-Ohhh fantástico, seremos Kung Fu Panda versión X-Men-. Todas ignoramos a Nao.

Nos trasladamos hasta el gimnasio, podía llegar a ser absurda la distancia entre punto y punto dentro de Garderobe, con esa caminata, más la plena confianza que tenía en mi sistema digestivo, estuve segura de que no tendría problema alguno con hacer ejercicio después del almuerzo.

Cuando las puertas de la cuarta zona se abrieron, lo que vi no fue el ring que vi durante el tour, ahí había una arena de combate, rodeada por una jaula metálica, no creía tener una memoria tan mala como para haber omitido eso. -¿Aquí no había un ring?-. Le pregunté a la vieja, aunque en realidad soné como a: Sé que aquí había un ring, ¿A dónde coño se lo llevaron?

No fue ella quien me respondió. -La cuarta zona tiene múltiples modalidades, cambia según lo que se necesite-. Busqué al dueño de aquella voz, le encontré bajando las gradas que había a nuestra izquierda, mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. -Miren-. Nos mostró un pequeño control remoto, al presionar un botón, parte del piso se abrió, tragándose la arena de combate, así mismo, de ahí salió el ring que recordaba. Demonios, el presupuesto de Garderobe cada vez me parecía más monstruoso.

-Tú debes ser Kuga Natsuki-. Se paró frente a mí, extendiéndome su mano, la rechacé.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-. Tal vez la pregunta me salió un poquito más altanera de lo que planeaba.

Frunció el ceño, y entonces entendí que también con él llevaría una relación complicada, bueno, supongo que no era extraño, lo raro era que tuviese una buena relación con alguien. -Soy Sergey Wong-. Era un hombre rubio de unos 30 años, alto y de constitución atlética. -Seré su instructor de Combate cuerpo a cuerpo-. La primera impresión que tuve de él, fue que era soberbio, y que no debía tomármelo a la ligera.

-Pero Miss Maria-. Mai tenía cara de preocupación. -¿No sería peligroso que entrenemos con alguien normal?-. Vi al rubio sonreír.

-Joven Tokiha, el agente Sergey no es un humano normal-. Fruncí el ceño, ahí había algo que no me cuadraba. -Al igual que ustedes, tiene superpoderes…

-Alto ahí-. Me daba igual interrumpirla, de todos modos siempre me veía como la manzana de la discordia hiciera o no algo, así que mínimamente le daría un motivo para que lo hiciera. -Dijiste que Midori era la única agente con superpoderes en Garderobe-. Sí por eso la teníamos de mentora aunque era una maldita ebria.

-Cuando les dije eso era cierto, el agente Wong acaba de ser transferido desde otra división secreta, con el único propósito de ponerlo como su instructor-. Seguía sin gustarme la idea.

-¿Y que es lo que puede hacer Sergey-Senpai?-. Esa fue Shizuru, me di cuenta de que ella también estaba tanteando terreno.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más pretensiosa -Soy un experto en artes marciales, y mi superpoder es la velocidad…

-O sea que ahora tenemos también a un Flash con complejo de Jackie-Chan-. En esa ocasión la referencia de Nao sí que me hizo gracia, porque le borró la sonrisa al rubio ese.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Gritó él, probablemente esperaba que lo tratásemos con respeto.

-¿O prefieres Quicksilver al estilo Bruce Lee?-. Sergey se puso rojo del enojo.

-Son todas tuyas-. La vieja se retiró.

Mientras él hacía corajes con Nao por eso de los apodos, fui con Shizuru a los vestidores, Mai y Mikoto nos siguieron de cerca. Por si se lo preguntan, sí, terminé yendo a mi habitación a cambiarme de nuevo, aun no podía lidiar del todo con la intensa y picara mirada de Shizuru.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

Sergey volvió a cambiar la modalidad de la zona, retornando a aquella arena de combate que junto con su jaula metálica, me daba mala espina. No me sentí mejor cuando nos dijo que entráramos ahí mientras él seguía fuera.

El lugar era espacioso, los barrotes se elevaban unos buenos 4 m, y el área mediría alrededor de 20 m x 20 m.

-Esto será como un pequeño examen-. Aprendí por las malas que en Garderobe tenían un concepto muy distinto de la palabra pequeño. -Antes de comenzar a instruirles en esto del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quiero ver de que son capaces en este momento, para llevar un registro de sus progresos-. Intercambié una mirada cómplice con Shizuru, ya sentíamos pasos en la azotea. -Para eso, se llevará a cabo un combate por equipos-. Las demás también intercambiaron miradas con nosotras, a todas iba cayéndonos el 20 de lo que iba a suceder ahí. -Como son 5, serán 3 contra 2-. El ambiente se volvió tensó, sabía con quién me iba a tocar antes de que lo dijera. -Minagi, Tokiha y Yuuki, contra Fujino y Kuga-.

-¡Oye! ¡Fujino puede electrocutarnos a todas, no es justo!-. Sonreí por el pánico de Nao, a decir verdad, era un alivio estar del lado de Shizuru, la consideraba la más peligrosa de las cinco, sí de potencial mortal hablábamos.

Sergey sonrió con fiereza. -Entonces, tendrás que ser más rápida que ella-. Para él, todo eso era un simple juego.

-¡Pero está con Kuga! ¿¡Como puedes ser más rápido que alguien que se teletransporta!?-. Creo que olvidó el hecho de que yo no podía teletransportar seres vivos, pero vaya, punto a mi favor entonces.

-Si ese es el caso, se más lista-. Declaró como si nada.

-¡PERO ES UNA PUTA CALCULADORA HUMANA!-.

-¡Esto sí que será divertido!-. Comenzó a carcajearse maniáticamente, con eso confirmé que al igual que a Midori, a él le faltaba un tornillo en la cabeza. Quizá la cara de espanto de Mai le hizo reconsiderar que debía verse como un loco, dejó de reír y aclaró su garganta. -Eso sí, no se vale matar a nadie, quedan estrictamente prohibidos los ataques mortales-. ¿El problema? Aun no estábamos muy seguras de que ataques eran mortales y cuales no, porque jamás habíamos combatido en serio.

-Ara, entonces intentaré no freír a nadie-. Joder, joder, joder, la amabilidad de la sonrisa de Shizuru desapareció para abrirle pasó a un gesto repleto de locura. Me dije a mí misma que seguramente era parte de la estrategia para intimidar al otro equipo. Tenía que serlo, no podían estar todos locos en ese sitio, ¿no?

-¡Esto es emocionante!-. O tal vez sí. -¡Quiero ir contra Shizuru!-. Mikoto también tenía una expresión que te hacía dudar de su cordura, aunque bueno, el puro hecho de querer ir contra alguien que levantaba 3000 Kg y lanzaba rayos ya era algo preocupante.

Vi a Mai alzar sus manos y a Nao enrojeciendo su mirada.

-Ay churro…-. ¿Dónde había terminado metida?

-¿Listas?-. Preguntó Sergey. No, no me sentía lista para ir a darme en la madre con mis compañeras, pero no creía que eso fuera a importarle.

-¿Cuándo nos convertimos en el Escuadrón Suicida?-. Dijo Nao entre dientes.

Endurecí mi cuerpo. -Mermelada-. Estaba segura de que eso no saldría bien.

-¡COMIENCEN!-.

Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sospeché que había sido Mikoto, porque nadie más habría tenido el ángulo necesario para eso, me teletransporté y le pegué una patada a Nao, pero en ese mismo segundo tuve que esquivar una explosión de Mai, alguien, no estoy segura de quien, pero creo que debió ser Nao por lo sucio de la jugarreta, hizo que la arena del suelo volara por los aires y como resultado el ver más allá de un metro enfrente fue algo realmente complicado, pero como Shizuru estaba justo a mi derecha, tuvo la confianza de liberar una descarga sin miedo a darme a mí en el proceso.

El interior de la jaula se volvió una absoluta locura, con explosiones, láseres y rayos saliendo disparados en todas direcciones. Después de 20 minutos ni siquiera sabría decir con exactitud quien estaba atacando a quién.

En resumen, esa primera batalla fue un rotundo fracaso que terminó en la necesidad de remodelar la cuarta zona, y conmigo en la enfermería, sí, en la enfermería.

* * *

Cuando desperté en esa camilla, todas estaban en la habitación, les miré con reproche. -A ver… ¿Quién fue la que me hizo acabar aquí?-. Mai y Nao alzaron la mano.

-Lo siento-. Mai tuvo la decencia de disculparse.

-No me arrepiento de nada-. En cambio Nao sonrió cínicamente.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!-.

-¡Aleluya, ya no dijo fruta!-. Continuó burlándose. -Este es un pequeño paso para cualquiera, pero un gran salto para Kuga-.

-Pero Nao, hace unos minutos estabas llorando porque Natsuki no despertaba…- Mikoto le delató.

-¡No es cierto!-. Negó de inmediato.

-Sí lo es-. Mai se puso en su contra. -Decías que…

-¡SHHH!-. Le tapó la boca. -¡Cállate o te cortaré las tetas mientras duermes!-.

Mientras Nao intentaba silenciar a Mai y Mikoto, Shizuru me miró con cara de alivio. -¿A que me veo fatal, no?-. Le dije.

-Ara… veamos el lado positivo, Natsuki es realmente resistente-. Bueno, mala hierva nunca muere, o eso me decía Saeko cada vez que hacia una tontería con potencial suicida. -Soportaste al mismo tiempo la explosión de Mai y el láser de Nao-. Definitivamente era un imán para los accidentes. -Tu endurecimiento tiene que ser muy bueno-. Ya…sí que me había salvado gracias a mi control sobre mi densidad y dureza molecular, pero no era porque me hubiera endurecido, fue lo contrario, si las brutas de mis compañeras no me asesinaron, fue porque prácticamente me hice un fantasma y sus ataques me atravesaron, pero no me molesté en aclararlo.

Dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada y gruñí -Pudo ser peor, al menos no me electrocutaste-. Por la forma en que se me quedó viendo…. -No me electrocutaste, ¿Cierto?-.

Sus labios se curvearon con diversión. -Claro que no-. Respiré aliviada.

La vieja ingresó a la enfermería. -Joven Kuga, Saeko dijo que le llamaras cuando recuperaras la consciencia-. Así que le habían avisado…

Habían dejado mis cosas en una mesita al lado de la camilla, pasé saliva antes de tomar mi celular y marcarle a Saeko. -¿¡CÓMO QUE CASI TE MUERES!? ¡MERMELADA! ¡TE PROHIBO MORIRTE ANTES QUE YO!-. Estuvo gritándome durante 10 minutos, en su defensa, estaba preocupada por mí, a su manera, aun así me ordenó seguir en Garderobe.

-¡Pero mamá…

-¡SERÁS UN SUPERHÉROE Y TE GUSTARÁ!-. Colgó.

¿Lo peor? Después de verificar que no tenía daños ni secuelas, nos mandaron de regreso a clases.


	5. Capítulo 5

**NO ES TAN SÚPER SER SÚPER**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

A lo largo de mis 16 años, por uno u otro motivo, siempre desperté con los gritos de Saeko, nunca creí que fuera a extrañarlos, sin embargo, descubrí que había cosas mucho peores, y todas esas estaban reunidas en Garderobe.

Estaba en mi cama, en mi habitación, lo especifico por esa maña que tenía a veces, de irme con mi cama incluida cuando me teletransportaba dormida, en fin, estaba soñando de lo lindo con la maravilla de no estar atrapada en Garderobe, cuando una extraña voz me regresó a la cruda realidad.

"Psss, Natsuki"

Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. "Aun no son las 4" Gruñí somnolienta.

"Por dios, son las 3:59"

Caí en cuenta de que esa voz era la de Mai, pero su voz telepática que no podía ignorar porque sonaba directo en mi mente, aun así, usé la almohada para taparme los oídos. "Oh vamos Natsuki, sé que estás escuchándome" Entre los super oídos y ojos de Nao, y la capacidad de Mai para meterse a mi cabeza, una de las cosas que más extrañaba en Garderobe, era tener privacidad. "Natsuki"

Gruñendo me levanté de la cama para cambiarme, tenía el presentimiento de que Shizuru terminaría viéndola, pero no quería que las demás vieran mi pijama de dinosaurios vaqueros, ya tenía suficiente con que conocieran la de ositos en motocicletas y la de gatitos astronautas. "¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté con mi peor tono, en un intento de motivarle a que mejor no me pidiera nada.

"Necesitamos tu teletransportación en mi cuarto…"

-¿Necesitamos?-. Aparecí en su habitación, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. -¿Quién…-. Algo húmedo cayó en mi hombro derecho. -¡Ay pero que asco!-. Era saliva.

-Buenos días Natsuki-. Mai me sonrió nerviosa.

-Buenos días mis…

-Ayúdame a bajar a Mikoto, por favor-. Sí, la baba que me había caído era de Mikoto, misma que balbuceaba dormida algo acerca de luchar contra Cocinero-Kun. Al parecer, Shizuru y yo no éramos las únicas que teníamos conflictos con nuestros superpoderes al dormir. Probablemente mi mirada le dijo lo que pensaba: ¿Y por qué demonios no la despiertas en lugar de fastidiarme a mí? -Es que Mikoto es sonámbula-.

Miré como Mikoto estaba muy ocupada pegándole al techo, definitivamente era sonámbula, pero…

-¿Y qué?-. ¿Yo qué vela tenía en el entierro?

-No puedes despertar a los…-. Y un carajo, yo tuve episodios de sonambulismo de niña, y Saeko me los quitó a base de madrazos. Cogí lo primero que estaba a la mano. -¡No Natsuki, no!-. Mai vio a través de mis intenciones, y usó su telequinesis para quitarme el florero que planeaba arrojarle a Mikoto. -Solo bájala, por favor-. Gruñí. -Por favor-. Volví a gruñir. -Sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona-. Puso cara de cachorrito atropellado, le di la espalda. -¡Ayúdame y te deberé dos favores!-.

Me teletransporté en el aire, tomé el brazo de Mikoto, y al regresar al suelo se lo di a Mai. -Sabía que sí había bondad en tu corazón-. Mikoto me dio una patada voladora. -¡No Natsuki, no!-. Y Mai impidió que le regresara el favorcito.

-Oye Natsuki-. Gruñí. -Un gruñido significa sí, y dos también, ¿Puedo ser tu amiga?-. Me quedé callada. -Lo tomaré como un sí-.

-¿Entonces para que crustáceos preguntas?-. Ni sabía porque seguía en ese lugar. -A todo esto, ¿Qué hace Mikoto aquí?-. Pero debí irme.

-Amiga mía…

-Que no tengo amigos, churro-. ¿Qué parte de que era un ser asocial no entendían?

-Estimada mejor amiga-. Le miré feo. -¿Acaso yo te pregunté lo que hacías en el cuarto de Shizuru cuando las encontramos?-. Me puse roja.

-Yo…

-Y dos veces-. Más roja. -Que yo sepa-. Super mega roja. -Ahora que lo pienso, no quiero que ella me maté, largo, shu, shu-.

-¡Oye!-. Me ofendió que me tratase como a un perro callejero cuando fue ella la que me llamó en primer lugar. -¿Y por qué Shizuru te mataría por tenerme aquí?-.

-Porque es obvio que le gus…

-¡MALDITA SEA, YA…

Nao no soportaba que gritáramos tan temprano.

-¡Sí, sí, ya nos callamos!-.

Regresé a mi habitación.

Lo sorprendente de la situación, es que Mikoto no despertó, de las cinco, era la que tenía el sueño más pesado.

* * *

Esa mañana, después del ejercicio matutino, Shizuru y yo fuimos las últimas en entrar al baño, al ver a las demás… -Tiene que ser broma-. Vi que traían botas de hule mientras se duchaban. -No jodan, ¿es en serio?-.

Nao usó un tono serio. -Mujer prevenida vale por dos-. Pero no podía tomármela en serio cuando estaba usando esas horribles botas amarillo patito mientras estaba en pelotas.

-Ara…-. Miré de reojo a Shizuru, su expresión decía claramente que la medida le parecía ridícula y algo ofensiva, eso como que me hizo sentir entre incomoda y molesta.

Aun no terminaba de asimilar eso cuando. -Creo que hemos dejado impactada a Pikachu-. Nao abrió la boca.

-Ara ara…-.

-¡No le digas así a Shizuru!-. Era muy temprano para comenzar con sus jirafas, digo, jodidas referencias.

-Ara ara ara…-. Creo que ella no se creía que yo la estuviera defendiendo.

-Mai, ¿Acabamos de descomponer a Shizuru? ¿Tuvo un corto circuito?-.

-Shhh Mikoto, ¿quieres morir?-.

Gruñí. -Quítense esas cosas-. Era absurdo que hicieran eso, ya ni yo lo hacía, y eso que estaba justo al lado de Shizuru.

-Mira Kuga, no me apetece recibir un impactrueno-.

-¡Que no le digas Pikachu!-.

-Pero Mai… No le dijo Pikachu-.

-Fue una referencia de la referencia-.

Entonces Shizuru salió de su impacto. -No electrocutaré a nadie, relájense-. Pasó de largo a una de las duchas, ya allá, miró fijamente a Nao. -No por accidente-. Sonrió de manera angelical.

-¿¡Lo escucharon!?-. Nao se alejó lo más que le permitían las regaderas, sí que podía ser dramática cuando quería. -¡Díganme que alguien grabó eso!-.

Me encogí de hombros. -Yo no escuché nada-. Y también entré a una de las duchas, fingiendo no saber que Shizuru me observaba completita.

-¿Segura, segura, segurita que no nos electrocuta?-. Mai nos veía con desconfianza.

-Me estoy duchando a su lado…

-Ara, ¿te tallo la espalda…

Giré hacia Shizuru. -¡Ni se te ocurra!-. Ella rio y yo volví la vista a Mai. -Como decía, estoy a su lado, ¿Qué más seguridad quieres?-.

-Bueno…-. Se quitó las botas y le dijo a Mikoto que hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Pero si Kuga puede teletransportarse!-. ¿Y acaso ella creía que yo podía ser más veloz que la electricidad? -No pienso quitarme las botas-. Se cruzó de brazos.

Sonreí con malicia. -Mai… creo que te cobraré uno de los favores ahora-.

-Creo que esto no me va a gustar-. Mai.

-¡Atrás tetona, atrás!-. Nao.

-Tú que tienes telekinesis, quítale las botas a Nao-. No muy convencida, Mai hizo lo que le pedí, solo que en el acto Nao terminó cayéndose, su cabeza golpeó de lleno contra el piso, pero bueno, como estaba hueca el aire amortiguó la caída.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAN!-. Todas la ignoramos.

* * *

Dentro del salón de clases, en el que por cierto estábamos a medio oscuras porque Nao estornudó y su mirada láser le dio a una de las luces, Midori nos veía con una expectativa que honestamente no sé como conseguía mantener viva. -Bueno, nadie es perfecto-. Le salía humo del cabello, porque Mai había causado una pequeña explosión accidental tras de ella, al querer quitarle su botella. -En vista de que no pudieron contestar al último "¿A quién deben salvar?"-.

Nao tenía los pies sobre el banco de enfrente. -Las opciones eran demasiado extremistas-. Y me la pasaba empujando sus pies porque yo era la que estaba sentada enfrente de ella. -¿Cómo iba a escoger? Ya ni yo, es más, ya ni Kuga-. Gruñí, pero tenía razón, ya ni yo era tan descorazonada.

-No era tan difícil…-. Refunfuñó Midori.

-¡Era un gatito sin un pata y un perrito ciego! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?-.

-¡Solo tenían que responder que "A los dos" ¡A LOS DOS!-.

Ver a Nao y a Midori discutiendo se hizo algo demasiado común para mi gusto, el poco sentido común de cada una chocaba entre sí.

-Ara, ¿Seguras que su verdadero superpoder no es desquiciar a los demás?-.

-¿Hablas de Nao o de Midori?-. Dije, aunque para mí ambas eran unas escandalosas.

-¡Que me digas Midori senpai!-. Obvio la ignoré, como siempre.

-¡Pelee conmigo Midori senpai!-. Mikoto no se cansaba de buscar pelea con quien fuese.

-Al demonio-. Se dejó caer en su silla. -Pasemos a la siguiente clase-. Borró de la pizarra electrónica todos los "¿A quién deben salvar?", y escribió el nombre de la nueva materia.

-¿Quién hace el plan de estudios de este lugar?-.

-¿Ah, era un plan?-. Carraspeó. -Ah, sí, sí, un plan de estudios, por supuesto-. Se rascó la cabeza, a veces como que nuestra instructora estaba más perdida que nosotras. -Obvio que yo no, todo es obra de Miss María-.

-¡Ahí viene la vieja!-. Gritó Nao.

-¿¡Dónde!?-. Midori volteó paranoicamente en todas direcciones. -¡Era una bromita Miss María, una bromita!-. Nao reía a carcajadas, no, la vieja no venía a nuestro salón.

Golpeteé mis dedos contra el banco, ellas parecían competir por quien me irritaba primero. -¿Clase de "Primeros auxilios"?-. Primero la clase de matemáticas, y luego eso. -Tenemos que ser superhéroes, no médicos-.

-Es que en lugar de ser lo X-Men, seremos el elenco de Greys Anatomy-. Gruñí. -Aunque con tu actitud, tú deberías ser el Doctor House, Kuga-. Saltó de su banco. -¡Chispitas!-.

-Ara, solo me estaba estirando-.

-¿Estirando? ¿¡Estirando!?-.

-Estirando mis electrones-.

Dejé de lado un momento la discusión de Nao y Shizuru.

-A ver Midori…

-¡Que soy Midori senpai!-.

-A ver MIDORI, ¿Desde cuándo los superhéroes andan repartiendo paracetamol? ¿Por qué debemos…

-¡POR QUE SUPERHÉROE PREVENIDO VALE POR DOS!-. Entendí el mensaje, lo que no entendí, fue porque le dio por subirse al escritorio.

-¿O sea que contaremos como 10?-. Creo que sobrevaloré la inteligencia de Nao.

-¿En serio crees que podríamos ser prevenidas?-. No culpaba a Mai por dudarlo.

A la ebria esa le pagaban por darnos clases, así que intentó retomar el tema. -Imaginemos que durante una misión, Natsuki se encuentra con un herido…

Obvio la interrumpí. -No puedo teletransportar seres vivos-. Me crucé de brazos.

-¡EXACTO!-. Seguía sin bajarse del escritorio, deseé que se cayera. -No puedes llevarlo al médico, ni llevar el médico a él-. De todas maneras, no planeaba hacerlo. -¿Entonces que haces?-.

Alcé una ceja, fastidiada. -¿Dejar que la selección natural haga su trabajo?-. Capaz que el hombre quería morirse y yo entrometiéndome donde no me llamaban.

Su mueca de horror me dijo que sino me reprobaba, era solo para no tener que dar la materia de nuevo. -¡No!-. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. -Tú debes ser el paramédico de emergencia-.

-Pero…-. Ok lo acepto, tal vez estaba en modo de negación total.

-¡JODER NATSUKI, TIENES QUE EVITAR QUE LA PALME!-. Ese grito fue más fuerte que los demás, y como me lo dedicó a mí, sospeché que a cierta personita no le había gustado.

-Ara…-. Ese ara vino acompaño por el sonido de las trompetas del apocalipsis.

-Que vaya diciendo sus últimas palabras-. Nao.

-¡Electricidad VS Fuego!-. Por si lo dudaban, Mikoto.

-¡Por favor no, no!-. Y Mai.

Midori o en verdad no creía un peligro mortal a Shizuru, o estaba más ebria de lo que habíamos creído. -Oye Shizuru-. Pero yo no quería formar parte de un homicidio. -Ella solo estaba bromeando-.

-¿¡Bromeando!?-. La muy estúpida le dio una patada al escritorio. -¿¡Quién está…

Un banco voló desde la parte de atrás, impactó contra Midori y le tiró al suelo, quedó inconsciente. Todas miramos a Mai, hasta el coraje se le pasó a Shizuru después de ver como la más pura de nosotras le metió tal madrazo a la "senpai".

-¡Ay diosito! ¿¡La maté!?-. Se jaló el cabello tan fuerte que creí que se quedaría calva. -¡Quería evitar que Shizuru la matará! ¡No matarla yo!-.

La verdad, la verdad, pensé en huir de la escena del crimen, pero sentí pena ajena por ella. No fui la única que pensó en darse a la fuga. -Díganme que no contamos como cómplices de homicidio… ¡Chispitas!-. A ese ritmo, Shizuru iba a freírle sus poquitas neuronas.

Me teletransporté a un lado de Midori, tomé su muñeca, había visto un video en YouTube sobre como tomar el pulso. -¿Ya está tiesa?-. Miré feo a Nao. -¿Qué? Quiero saber si tendremos que enterrarla en el patio-. Negué con la cabeza. Garderobe planeaba hacer crecer a cinco "superhéroes", cuando más bien éramos cinco criminales en potencia. -Entonces, ¿se petateó?-.

-Efectivamente-. Mai lloró a moco tendido sin saber que hablaba para mi misma. -En efecto, no sé tomar el pulso-. Vaya estafa de tutorial. -Pero sigue respirando-. Su apestoso aliento alcohólico me lo confirmaba. Me teletransporté de regreso a mi banco. -Mala hierva nunca muere-.

-Ara-. En serio, escuchaba esa muletilla en todos lados todo el día. -¿La dejaste en el piso?-. Midori seguía desparramada en el suelo.

Totalmente despreocupada me encogí de hombros. -Tampoco me pidan tanto-. Yo bien dije desde el inicio que estaba lejos de ser una ciudadana ejemplar.

-Mai, Mai-. Mikoto volaba sobre ella, sonriendo. -Natsuki dice que no te cargaste a la senpai, ya no llores-.

-Lo más irónico es que pasó durante la clase de primeros auxilios y… -. Nao calló de golpe. Vi como sus orejas hacían un leve movimiento, un gesto que tenía cuando lo que sea que escuchaba estaba en un rango más lejano. -Chicas, la vieja amargada viene para acá-.

Las cuatro voltearon a verme, sus intenciones eran claras, gruñí, ni que fuera la única capaz de inventar excusas. -Yo inventé la última-. Consideré hacerle una visita a Saeko, ella era mejor que la vieja amargada, o sea, me regañaba mucho peor pero al menos me daba comida mientras me gritaba; descarté la idea porque no quería dejar a Shizuru en la escena del crimen.

-Yo podría decirle la verdad y aun así no me creería-. Ella tenía la culpa por mentir más de la cuenta. -Y como tú y yo somos las mentirosas…

-Pues a Mai la creíamos santa y mira-. Señalé a Midori, me arrepentí poco después cuando Mai volvió a llorar. -Ya ok, ok, esto es lo que haremos-.

Aproveché que nuestra siguiente clase era en el gimnasio, cuando la vieja entró, nosotras íbamos de salida, creí que nos saldríamos con la nuestra. -Joven Tokiha, ¿está llorando?-. Maldije internamente.

-Ehhh… es que… -. Para terminarla de joder, ella se quedó en blanco.

-Es que se le metió un casi homicidio al ojo-. Contestó Mikoto, peor aún, al hacerlo estaba sonriendo.

-¡Mikoto!-. Me teletransporté tras ella para callarla. -No le haga caso, ya tiene hambre y así no piensa-.

-Joven Kuga…

-Ara, Midori senpai se quedó dormida en clase-. Toda la atención de la vieja se volcó sobre Midori, suspiré aliviada y le mostré mi pulgar arriba a Shizuru por esa salvada, a las otras les miré con el ceño fruncido por ser tan inútiles.

Antes de irme eché una ojeada al salón. -¡Agente Midori!-. La habíamos sentado de nuevo en su escritorio. -¿¡De nuevo durmiendo en horas de trabajo!?-.

Vaya, había sido nuestra culpa pero… entre ella y nosotras, nosotras, definitivamente. Eso le serviría de lección para no provocar al equipo dinamita, si es que lo recordaba al despertar.

* * *

Les juro que quería usar los vestidores como cualquier persona normal, sabía que era ridículo ir a mi habitación a cambiarme cuando ya me duchaba frente a ellas, pero por todos los cielos, en mi vida había visto pocas cosas tan intensas como la mirada de Shizuru. -Ehhh… ¿Podrías voltearte?-. Sonrió.

-¿Estoy incomodando a Natsuki?-. Obviamente sí, pero su sonrisa por poco me hizo decir lo contrario.

-¡Obvio!-. Aunque Nao se metió en el asunto. -Solo no la desnudas con la mirada porque ya se está desnudando-.

Volteé hacia la maldita pelirroja metiche. -¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?-.

-Nadie, pero no quiero ver una escena de violación-.

-Shizuru no… -. Sentí una alarma interior, la miré. -No serías capaz, ¿verdad?-.

-Me ofende la pregunta-. Suspiré aliviada. -Claro que sí-.

-¡Shizuru!-. La sangre se me subió hasta las orejas.

-Ara, era broma-. Terminó de cambiarse. -O quizá no…-. Esa última parte yo no la escuché muy bien.

-Yo que tú me cuido, Kuga-. Nao también se vistió. -Que uniformes tan feos-. Y salió del lugar.

-Mai, ¿Natsuki no era blanca?-. Intentaba por todos los medios bajarme el sonrojo, ese comentario no me ayudó nada.

-Ay Mikoto, es que Shizuru le dijo "ese tipo de cositas"-.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Como volteé enojada, Mai salió corriendo de los vestidores, llevándose a Mikoto consigo. -¡Dímelo a la cara, Mai!-. Claro, no regresó.

Me quedé a solas con Shizuru. -¿Y tú no te irás?-. Alcé una ceja.

-Te estoy esperando-. Sonrió como ángel, como el ángel que yo comenzaba a entender que no era para nada. Me crucé de brazos, no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, sin embargo, debía ponerle limites, o por lo menos intentarlo. -Bueno, bueno-. Cedió y se dio la vuelta.

Con la poquita privacidad que tenía, me cambié, tuve que fingir que no me daba cuenta de que ella me echaba miraditas de reojo.

* * *

Ingresamos a la cuarta zona del gimnasio, Sergey estaba esperándonos con su tonta sonrisa pretensiosa, el solo verlo me irritaba, me prometí a mi misma soltarle un buen golpe a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-Hoy probaremos su fuerza-. Inevitablemente todas volteamos a ver a Shizuru, nadie, NADIE, creo que ni Mikoto, quería medirse en fuerza con ella.

-¡YO PRIMERO!-. Olvídenlo, Mikoto sí que quería hacerlo.

Pensé en saltarme esa clase, para mi desgracia, siendo solo cinco iba a ser super obvio que una faltara.

-No es por combate-. Mai y Nao suspiraron aliviadas.

Una vez más, Garderobe nos restregó en la cara su monstruoso presupuesto, Sergey presionó un botón, el piso se abrió. -¿En serio a nadie le preocupa que alguien se caiga ahí?-. Ignoramos la pregunta de Mai. -¿De verdad todos me ignoraran?-. Solo faltó el sonido de un grillo. En fin, de la abertura en el suelo, salió una plataforma negra, media unos 10m x 10m, el piso se cerró, no entendí cual era la idea, la plataforma estaba vacía.

-Hey Flash-.

-¡Sergey! ¡SERGEY!-.

-Rayo McQueen, ¿seguro que no es otro de tus combates a muerte?-. Un escalofrío me pasó por la espalda al imaginarnos en algo estilo Mortal Kombat, con su fuerza y electricidad Shizuru podría hacer unos fatalities bestiales.

En respuesta, Sergey presionó otro botón, unos pequeños robots salieron a la superficie, lucían inofensivos, los observé con desconfianza, de algo estaba segura, yo no iría primero, primero quería saber cual era la trampa.

-¿Alguien más tiene un mal presentimiento?-. Mai.

-Yo-. Nao alzó la mano. -Espero que esto no sea el inicio de Terminator-.

Gruñí. -Más les vale no enviarme a enfermería de nuevo-. Siendo honesta, sabía que era muy probable que sí lo hicieran.

-Estos pequeños estarán moviéndose a través de la plataforma. El objetivo es que golpeen a cinco de ellos-. Eran como 50. -En la pantalla de allá-. Presionó otro botón, en la pared apareció una pantalla gigante. -Aparecerán cinco casillas, cada una se pintara con el color que dicte con cuanta fuera le pegaron a ese robot-.

-Si lo que quieren es medir nuestra fuerza, ¿no bastaría con golpear uno?- Mai.

-También queremos ver si son capaces de mantener esa fuerza en más de un golpe-.

-¿Cuáles son los colores?-. Mikoto crujió sus nudillos, era la única emocionada.

-Blanco para bajo, amarillo para medio, naranja para alto y rojo para bruto-. Fruncí el ceño por esa última clasificación.

De reojo vi que Nao sonrió, Sergey lo notó. -No valen miraditas láser-. La sonrisa se le fue. -Tienen que golpearlos-.

Si bueno, no me apetecía repartir golpes a lo idiota. En un intento para ver cuanta atención me ponía el rubio pretensioso, di un disimulado paso hacia atrás, en segundos lo tenía a un lado. -¡Fruta, que crustáceos!-. No era divertido cuando yo no era la que aparecía de la nada.

-¿A dónde vas, Kuga?-. Me teletransporté unos metros atrás, me alcanzó en un santiamén. -¿Y bien?-. Acercó demasiado su rostro al mío, gruñí, ¿acaso no conocía el espacio personal? Una vez más aparecí lejos y él corrió a mí.

-¿Con que muy rápido, Rayo McQueen?-. Admito que me lo tomé personal, si él quería perseguirme le mostraría que ni siquiera tenía que irme del gimnasio para ganarle. -Anda, ven por mí-. Reaparecí sobre una de las lamparás del techo, observé con satisfacción que su rostro se ponía rojo del coraje. -Oh sí, no puedes correr en el aire-. No le gustó mi sonrisa altanera.

-¡Pelea!-. Nao gritó. -¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!-. Y Mikoto le siguió la corriente.

-¿¡Me estás retando, Kuga!?-. Ese día descubrí que además de pretensioso, cierto rubio tenía problemas de ira, o tal vez simplemente lo desquiciaba.

-Bueno… técnicamente usted empezó-. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mai.

-¡KUGA!-.

-No le aconsejó gritarle a Natsuki-. Mai estaba nerviosa, no era para menos, tenía a Shizuru al lado.

-¡No me digas que hacer, Tokiha!-. Regresó su mirada a mi persona. -¡BAJA Y PELEA, KUGA!-.

-Ara…-. Desde mi lugar, me percaté de como Shizuru se preparaba para soltar una descarga.

Antes de que tuviéramos una fiesta electrizante, la vieja entró al gimnasio, su cara de pocos amigos le bajó los humos al rubio, me alegré. -Joven Kuga-. Igual de rápido se esfumó mi alegría. -¿Podría regresar al suelo?-. Me teletransporté a un lado de Shizuru, su mano rozó la mía, sentí una chispa entre ambas.

-Él-. Lo señalé. -No tiene idea de lo que es el espacio personal-.

-¡Y tú no conoces el respeto!-. Saltó cual perro rabioso.

-¿Respetarte? ¡Mírate, peleas con adolescentes!-.

-¡TÚ…

-¡AGENTE SERGEY!-. De algo tenía que servirle existir desde la época de los dinosaurios, los años y las canas no eran en vano, la vieja sí que sabía imponerse, lo dejó calladito. -Y joven Kuga, él la estaba siguiendo de cerca porque sabemos esa tendencia que tenía de saltarse sus clases-. Gruñí, aun no me caía en gracia que hubieran investigado hasta el día en el que me hizo Saeko.

-¿En serio quieren retener a alguien que se teletransporta?-. Cuestionó Shizuru, con la misma incredulidad con la cual me dijeron que no creían que Saeko pudiese mantenerme en Garderobe.

-Es que están medio idiotas-.

-¡Joven Yuuki!-.

-¡Lo dijo Fujino!-.

-Pero Nao… sí lo dijiste tú-. Le tapó la boca a Mikoto.

Formando parte de esa escena, tuve serías dudas de que algún día fuéramos un equipo funcional. No nos dimos cuenta de en que momento se fue la vieja. -O también tiene superpoderes o es bruja… -. Dije entre dientes.

Retomamos la clase.

El primer turno le tocó a Nao. Cuando subió a la plataforma, se colocó en el centro, aun sin tener su supervisión podía ver que eso no le gustaba, probablemente porque a pesar de tener aspecto de ruda su condición física era la peor del grupo. -Empecemos esta mierda-. Sergey presionó un botón, los robots comenzaron a moverse, todo lucía muy tranquilo hasta que…

-¡NO DIJISTE QUE ELLOS TAMBIÉN GOLPEABAN!-. Solté una carcajada, las hojalatas esas estaban dándole una buena golpiza. -¡NO TE RÍAS, KUGA!-. La tiraron al suelo, no la pateaban porque no tenían piernas.

No fui la única riéndose, Shizuru lo hacía, de una manera más discreta. -¡YA TE OÍ, CHISPITAS!-. Discreta para alguien sin super oído.

Pese a tener todo en contra, la desgraciada consiguió ponerse en pie. Su enojo fue motivación suficiente para acertar los cinco golpes seguiditos, entendible, en su lugar también habría querido salir de ahí rápido, no, esperen, yo ni siquiera quería entrar.

Sus cinco casillas se pintaron de amarillo. -Vaya, creí que ni siquiera se encenderían-. Me mostró el dedo medio. Salió de la plataforma y se acostó en el suelo.

La siguiente fue Mikoto, estaba tan emocionada que en lugar de ir volando, subió dando brinquitos en los peldaños de la plataforma.

"Mikoto, tranquilízate" Shizuru y yo miramos extrañadas a Mai. "Jeje, lo siento, canal equivocado."

Los WALL E no pudieron hacerle montón a Mikoto, gracias a que ella flotaba sobre ellos, me percaté de que sus goles eran fuertes, sin embargo, pensaba que de no haber podido volar, le estarían dando en la madre bien feo, resaltaba mucho que no era la mejor esquivando, y lo comprobamos en el instante que uno de los robots sacó un brazo retráctil que le atrapó y jaló al suelo, ahí sí se le subieron encima como hormigas.

Bajó de la plataforma con cinco casillas naranjas.

Nao miró maliciosamente a Mai. -Te llegó la hora tetona-.

-¿¡Y sí por casi matar a Midori el karma me mata!?-. Mikoto tuvo que empujarla hacia la plataforma. -¡No Mikoto, no!-.

-Tranquila Mai-. Después de su paliza aun sonreía emocionada. -A mí solo me tiraron un diente-.

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Y yo que creía que la más débil sería Nao-.

-¡OYE!-.

Mai tuvo puras luces blancas.

Era mi turno. -Buena suerte-. Shizuru me sonrió.

Me teletransporté al centro de la plataforma.

-¡Denle con la si…-. Nao se lo pensó mejor tras sentir una mirada carmín sobre ella. -Era broma-.

Yo no planeaba dejar que esos robots me atraparan, es más, pequé de arrogante y dije en voz alta que ni siquiera lograrían darme un solo golpe, lo sé, se me subieron mis superpoderes a la cabeza.

Comenzó.

Esquivarlos me era muy sencillo, un segundo estaba acá y al otro por allá, reí al ver a Sergey rabiando, desde el inicio vi venir que intentarían algo similar a lo que hicieron con Mikoto, los brazos retractiles me atravesaron. -¡MALDIGO TU DENSIDAD MOLECULAR, KUGA!-. Joder, jamás había escuchado un insulto tan raro.

En dos minutos completé el ejercicio, con todas mis casillas en rojo.

-Ara…-.

-Lo que sea que sea eso x2-. Nao.

-¡Natsuki es fuerte!-. Mikoto.

-¿A nadie le espanta que hiciera eso sin ser la superfuerte de aquí?- Mai.

Cabe aclarar que mis músculos no tenían nada de especial y tampoco tenía una fuerza del otro mundo, pero… cuando tus manos son como el acero, tus golpes tienen lo suyo, endurecer mi cuerpo tenía más de un uso útil.

Solo quedaba pendiente Shizuru. -Lo harás genial-. Le dije sonriendo.

Cuando estuvo en la plataforma, me llegó un mal presentimiento, empeoró por eso de que Sergey tenía una expresión sádica en su rostro, presionó otro botón, mierda, empezaba a odiar los botones. -¡Con Fujino estamos a otra escala!-. Los pequeños robots fueron reemplazados por unos que triplicaban su tamaño.

-¡Oye pero eso no es justo!-. Lo tomé por el cuello de la playera. -¿¡Crustáceos, acaso quieres matarla!?-.

En la pantalla se agregó una nueva clasificación, quedando bajo, medio, alto, brutal y "BESTIAL".

Lo zarandeé como muñeca de trapo. -¡Puede hacernos mermelada a todos pero no dejaré que la hagas mermelada!-.

-Ara, ara-.

-Mai, ¿Shizuru está teniendo un corto circuito de nuevo?-.

Iba a soltarle un puñetazo.

-Natsuki-. Pero ella lo evitó.

Me teletransporté a su lado. -¿Sí?-.

-Puedo con esto-. Me guiñó, asentí atondada y regresé a donde estaba antes de estar ahorcando a Sergey.

-Pero que escena más gay-. Nao.

-¿A quien le dices gay?-. Gruñí.

Los robots fueron a por Shizuru con todo desde el inicio, pero ella tampoco se anduvo con tonterías, esas cosas era una mole de metal, bajita la mano pesaban unos 200 Kg, con su primer puñetazo sacó a uno de la plataforma, mandándolo hasta la pared, mas bien a través de la pared, llegó a la tercera zona del gimnasio.

La observe con la boca abierta. -Se te cae la baba, Kuga-. Ignore a la idiota de Nao. ¡Era una suerte que Shizuru no me hubiera abofeteado cuando le manoseé las tetas! Capaz que me mandaba hasta mi casa, si no me deformaba y mataba del golpe.

Al segundo robot lo estrelló contra el piso, le dijimos adiós a ¼ de la plataforma, creí que sus golpes no podían ser más potentes, demostró que sí haciendo mierda a los tres robots que le faltaban para acabar, no dejó más que uno pedacitos de chatarra.

Bajó de la plataforma completamente tranquila, con su sonrisa de no rompo ni un plato. Sus cinco casillas parecían luces de antro, parpadeando como locas, su fuerza averió el sistema.

-Magnifica… - Susurré.

* * *

Estábamos en la cafetería, en plena comida. -Trabaja más rápido esclavo-. Nao molestaba a Cocinero-kun mientras yo saboreaba unas costillitas bañadas en salsa.

Mi celular sonó, como tenía las manos manchadas y Mikoto se había terminado las servilletas, no podía tomarlo, estaba segura de que la llamada era de Saeko, miré a Shizuru, para casos desesperados medidas desesperadas. -Hey Shizuru, ¿me haces un favor?-.

Bajó su taza de té. -A ti te hago lo que quieras-. Usó un tono de voz que me puso nerviosa, sobre todo por lo que quería pedirle.

-Ehhh, necesito que saques mi celular de mi bolsillo-. Maldije por haberlo puesto en el bolsillo trasero.

Hice todo lo humanamente posible por no verla a los ojos mientras metía su mano a mi bolsillo, sentí como que una manoseadita innecesaria, negué con la cabeza, yo de idiota diciéndome que solo eran imaginaciones mías.

-Chispitas no volverá a lavarse la mano-.

-Nao, no seas envidiosa-. Mai.

Las ignoré. -¿Puedes aceptar la llamada y acercarlo a mi oreja?-. Lo hizo.

-¡Natsuki Kuga! ¡A mí me respondes al primer tono!-. Le hice señas a Shizuru de que alejara un poco el celular.

-Sa… Mamá, estaba comiendo-.

-¿Comiendo? ¿Comiendo dices? ¡Yo estaba comiendo cuando ibas a nacer e igual fui al hospital!-.

-Mamá… -.

-Diez horas de parto, ¿para qué? ¡Para que no me contestes el celular, carajo!

-¡Mamá, el frasco!-.

-¡Churro!-. Escuché que echó una moneda.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué necesitabas mamá?-.

-Te quiero en la sala ahora mismo-. Me teletransporté. -¿Hola? ¡Natsuki!-. Le gritó al teléfono, mi celular seguía con Shizuru en Garderobe.

-Estoy atrás-. Le toqué el hombro, al girarse vi que estaba enojada. -¡Lo que sea que te dijeron no es cierto!-. Luego noté que no estaba enojada conmigo.

-Es la hora de mi novela y la antena se cayó-. Estaba segura de que fue uno de sus experimentos lo que la tumbó del techo.

-¿Y me llamaste por que…

-¡Hay Natsuki, eres una genio y una bruta al mismo tiempo!-.

-¡Oye!-. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuese cierto, pero que mi madre me lo dijera dolía y… nah, la verdad no, pero no iba a quedarme sin replicar.

-¡Devuelve la antena al techo!-.

Fui a la cocina a lavarme las manos. -Y límpiate la boca también, que la tienes llena de salsa-. Gruñí. -¡No me gruñas jovencita!-.

Me teletransporté al patio, cogí la antena y reaparecí en el techo, la puse en su lugar, volví a la sala.

-¿Ya?-.

Solo había estática en la pantalla. -Uy sí, la novela está bien buena-. Con que de ahí saqué mi sarcasmo. -Gírala 60°-.

Regresé al techo, hice lo que pidió y para la sala de nuevo.

-Listo-.

-¿No la giraste 70°?-. Golpeó el suelo con su pie.

-Dijiste 60°…

-¡Dije 70°!-.

-Pero…

-¡Soy tu madre y digo que dije 70°!-.

Por tercera vez al techo. -Dijiste 60°-. Refunfuñé, la porquería esa estaba atascada. -¡60°!-. Con un jalón lo logré. -¡AHHH!-. Pero el impulso me tiró del techo, antes de llegar al suelo me teletransporté con Saeko.

-¿Ahora sí?-. Tenía el don de teletransportarme y ella lo usaba para arreglar la antena.

-Gracias Natsuki-. Se veía feliz viendo su telenovela, sonreí. -¡Ahora regresa a Garderobe!-.

Dicho y hecho, retomé mi asiento en la cafetería. -Gracias-. Shizuru me devolvió mi celular.

-¿Todo bien en casa?-. Dio un sorbo a su té.

-Mi mamá quería que arreglara la antena-. Suspiré. -Me caí del techo y ni cuenta se dio-.

-Ara, si te hace sentir mejor, mis padres me usaron como pararrayos-. Tenía intención de preguntarle sobre eso, pero una alita picante casi me golpeó en la cara.

-¿Qué mermelada?-.

-Nao pelea con Mikoto porque ella se comió sus papas fritas-.

-¿Y Mai?-. Me pareció extraño que no intentara separarlas.

-Está intentando que Cocinero-kun dejé de llorar-.

Ignoré a nuestras compañeras matándose sobre la mesa. -¿Me cuentas la historia del pararrayos?-.

* * *

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, estaba recostada en mi cama, de repente un corto circuito asesinó a la red eléctrica, las luces no me importaban mucho, el aire acondicionado era punto y aparte, lo necesitaba.

-¡MALDICIÓN CHISPITAS!-. Nao sintió la misma desesperación, nuestros cuartos no tenían ventanas.

-¡No fui yo!-. Respondió Shizuru.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO!?-. A veces era odioso estar entre ambos cuartos. Me puse la almohada encima, pésima idea, casi me asfixió por el calor. -¡CHISPITAS!-

"¿Fue Shizuru?" Para acabarla, Mai con su mensajería. "No me ignores Natsuki."

"Nao está de gritona." Gruñí.

"Deja las meto a la conversación."

"¡NO!" Muy tarde.

"¡DIGANLE A CHISPITAS QUE NO JODA!"

"¿Entonces si fue Shizuru?"

"¡RAYOS! ¡QUE NO FUI YO!"

No había manera de ignorar eso.

"Sáquenme de aquí" Era como un chat grupal que no podía dejar por mi cuenta, una tortura. "¡Mai, déjame en paz!" Pataleé mentalmente, sin embargo no me dejó salirme. Envidiaba a Mikoto, ella dormía como si estuviera muerta, bendito sueño pesado.

"¡TE ACUSARÉ CON LA VIEJA, CHISPITAS!"

Harta, hasta los ovarios de sus estupideces, me teletransporté al cuarto de Nao. -¡Shizuru dijo que no fue ella! ¡Ya cállate!-. Ganas de agarrarla a trancazos no me faltaban.

-¡Ahh! ¿No conoces la privacidad?-.

-¿Privacidad? ¿¡Tú me hablas de privacidad!?-. Cuanta doble moral debía tener para decirme eso. -¡Te enseñaré privacidad a madrazos!-. Endurecí mis puños.

-¡Inténtalo Kuga, inténtalo!-. Se enrojeció su mirada.

La electricidad volvió.

"Ya tenemos luz de nuevo, dejen de actuar como cavernícolas"

Se escuchó un mensaje en los altavoces del pasillo. -Los generadores tuvieron una falla, repito, lo generadores tuvieron una falla-.

"Ara, les dije que no era yo" Miré feo a Nao.

-Ay bueno, cualquiera se equivoca-.

Mejor me fui a dormir antes de que pasará otra cosa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**NO ES TAN SÚPER SER SÚPER**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Así pasaron tres meses, durante ese período continuamos con las clases de matemáticas, primeros auxilios, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, desastres naturales y orientación heroica; además de que todavía nos despertaban a las 4 de la madrugada para correr y nos hacían dejar el alma en un entrenamiento físico extenuante, aunque confieso que yo me sentía mejor con mi rutina cuando veía la de Shizuru, si hasta parecía que la vieja le tenía tirria, era como si quisiera hacerla pedacitos y hacer que esos pedacitos siguieran entrenando, ¿lo peor? Shizuru ni se quejaba, creo que disfrutaba ejercitarse hasta casi morirse, vaya chica.

Mi convivencia con ella y con el resto de las chicas seguía siendo una combinación explosiva, por supuesto, pero comenzaba a considerarlas mis amigas, aunque a momentos me arrepentía, como cuando…

-Plan A: Uso mi láser y derrito la cerradura. Plan B: Mai explota la puerta. Plan C: Chispitas echa toda la pared abajo-. Solo de ella escuchaba tantas tonterías juntas.

Las demás tampoco lucían muy convencida. -¿Y si mejor usamos la llave que me dieron?-. Mikoto mostró la llave.

-¡Le quita lo divertido, Mikoto!-. Una de sus miraditas láser ¡Y bum! La llave ya no existía.

Intenté, de verdad intenté no gritarle a Nao. -¿¡Tienes mermelada en la cabeza!?-. En lugar de, no sé, tal vez, pedirme que me teletransportara dentro y les abriera, la estúpida quería destrozarlo todo. -¿¡Qué te pasa!?-. Le tomé por el cuello de su uniforme.

Sonrió maliciosa. -Con que de mal humor Kuga-. Movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva. -¿Acaso Chispitas no te dio anoche?-.

-Ara-.

-¡Que solo somos amigas!-. No quería ni ver a Shizuru a los ojos, de hacerlo, el sonrojo sería inevitable. Tres meses de pura interacción diaria y según yo, todo lo que ella hacía no eran insinuaciones, sino que era mi cabeza malinterpretando todo, de todos modos me sentía avergonzada precisamente por creer que me estaba proyectando, y bien feo.

-¿Podríamos concentrarnos?-. Mai hizo que soltara a Nao. -Tenemos que entrar a ese edificio-.

-¡Haz levitar una gran roca y estréllala en la puerta!-.

-¡Serás imbécil!-. Volví a aventarme contra ella. Estaba harta de sus pésimas ideas, porque me arrastraba en ellas. -¿¡Una roca!? ¿¡En serio!?-. En lugar de proponer usar telequinesis para abrir la puerta, o pedirle a Shizuru que friera los circuitos aprovechando que era una cerradura electrónica.

-¡Natsuki cálmate!-. Mai seguía intentando ser la responsable del grupo, probablemente porque la vieja la regañaba más feo a ella aprovechándose de que era la única que no le respondía; insisto, no sé como una chica tan pura terminó queriendo ser mi amiga. -¡Shizuru haz algo!-.

-Ara, que la mate sí quiere, es más, le ayudó-.

-¡Atrás Chispitas, atrás!-.

-¡Natsuki por favor cálmate!-.

-¡No me digas que me calme!-. Me teletransporté a dos metros de ellas, masajeé mis sienes. -¡CON ESTA HEMOS HECHO ESTE EXAMEN SEIS VECES!-. Habían puesto a Nao al mando. -¡INÚTIL!-. Y las seis veces reprobamos por sus instrucciones. -¡DE LÍDER TE MUERES DE HAMBRE!-.

-¿Ah sí?-. Alzó una ceja. -¿Y por qué no lo haces tú, Kuga?-.

Me teletransporté a donde estaba la vieja. -¿Puedo cambiar lugares con Nao?-. Creo que del alivio hasta desaparecieron algunas de sus arrugas.

-Joven Kuga, se estaban tardando en pedirlo-. Caí en cuenta de que eso fue posible desde el intento número uno, a esas alturas la momia ya sabía leer mi ceño fruncido. -Creí que se darían cuenta rápido de que tener a la joven Yuuki al mando era una parte del problema-. Una especie de examen mental dentro de un examen físico.

-Usted es malévola-. Regresé con las demás. -Dice la vieja que eres una idiota-. Nao sonrió, obviamente había escuchado nuestra conversación.

De ese modo, inició el examen por séptima ocasión. Empezamos en la azotea de una casa, Garderobe había replicado una miniciudad aun cuando podía usar una simulación virtual, porque querían que viéramos la repercusión real de nuestros superpoderes.

Ni siquiera tuve que meditarlo, me quité el comunicador del oído y lo aventé lejos, Shizuru fue la única que me siguió la corriente, sin preguntar nada, destrozó el suyo. -Quítenselos-. Mikoto y Nao se vieron entre ellas, no muy convencidas. -No me hagan pedirle a Shizuru que las electrocute para descomponer esas cosas-. De super buena gana se los quitaron. -Nos espían-. La primera vez reprobamos porque interfirieron nuestros comunicadores, por lo visto, ellas no lo notaron.

-¿Cómo nos comunicaremos, Kuga?-.

-Con el plan Woki Toki-. Ninguna entendió mi idea. -Con la telepatía de Mai-. Por lo general, solo la usaba cuando le daba pereza ir a nuestras habitaciones, o cuando quería ayuda en los exámenes de matemáticas, era hora de darle un verdadero uso. -Así no habrá interferencia externa, al menos que Garderobe oculté a alguien que lee mentes-. Honestamente, creo que eso no me habría sorprendido, digo, estaban los locos de Midori y Sergey dándonos clases. Entre más lo pensaba más me cuestionaba cuantos de nosotros tenía nuestro gobierno, y el cuantos vagaban por el mundo sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Aquí va-. Nos metió a las cinco en un mismo canal telepático, lo que una dijera lo escucharían todas, y nadie podría salir hasta que la propia Mai rompiera la conexión.

Muy en el fondo, creía que ellas, olvídenlo, me gustara o no formaba parte de lo que sea que fuéramos, creía que nosotras sí éramos capaces de combinar nuestras habilidades, pero teníamos la pésima costumbre de ganar cada una por su lado.

Eso estuvo a punto de pasar, Mikoto estaba lista para irse volando. "Alto." La sostuve por su playera. "Se supone que somos un equipo, Mikoto." Sus pies volvieron a la superficie, pensé que sería más difícil convencerla.

"Nao, analiza el perímetro." La segunda vez reprobamos porque yo aparecí sobre una mina que me habría volado en pedazos si no hubiese sido de pintura, ¿lo peor? Esas minas emitían un pitido que la idiota de Nao podía detectar, todavía peor, ¡Con su visión de rayos X podía ver donde estaban enterradas!

Le echó un ojo a nuestro alrededor. "Primeros 100 m despejados." Me teletransporté al suelo, fue un alivio no estallar, solo por si acaso miré un poquito el entorno. "¡Esa desconfianza Kuga!" La ignoré, mujer prevenida valía por dos, sobre todo estando con ellas.

"Mikoto bájalas." Una a una las dejó donde yo estaba. "Vigila que nadie se caiga." La tercera vez reprobamos porque una explosión de Mai tiró a Nao de un cuarto piso, Mikoto no reaccionó, y aunque alcancé a teletransportarme para evitar que se hiciera mierda contra el suelo, atravesando mi cuerpo en medio, ambas caímos sobre una mina sonora, el ruido le afecto tanto que la dejó fuera de combate aquel día.

"Shizuru, detrás de mí." Era la única en la que tenía plena confianza de que no me mandaría a la enfermería si algo nos sorprendía y activaba otro de esos peligrosos efectos cadena de superpoderes.

"Sin quejas." Yo no pude ver la sonrisa de pervertida que se cargaba en ese momento.

"Solo quiere verle el trasero a Kuga." Nao.

"Definitivamente." Mai.

"¿Qué no lo hace siempre?" Mikoto.

"¡Ya cállense! Shizuru no haría eso." Se los dije, llegué hasta esa fecha sin aceptar que ella no me veía precisamente con ojos de amiga, todavía pensaba que todo eso estaba en mi cabeza. Dios, estaba en un profundo estado de negación.

"Si bueno, cada una se miente como quiere y… ¡CHISPITAS!" ¿Dije que amaba las descargas de Shizuru? ¿No? Pues las amaba.

"Ara…" Ok, sí, me estaba viendo el trasero, pero viniendo de ella me parecía absurdamente normal, vuelvo, el que no me molestara que lo hiciera debió ser una señal enorme, pero la ignoré por completo.

Nos movimos en fila durante tres cuadras. "Nos está yendo bien." Una torreta salió del piso, miré feo a Mai. "¿Tenías que decirlo, tetona?" Las municiones eran de pintura, pero si nos daban, podíamos dar el examen por perdido, de nuevo.

"¡Lo siento!" Sollozó.

"Mai no llores, haremos el examen de nuevo." Mikoto intentó consolarla, solo aumentó su culpa, ni la tetona quería repetir esa cosa.

La torreta nos dio 20 segundos antes de comenzar a disparar como loca, miré alrededor, me teletransporté. "¡Ya nos abandonó!" Regresé jadeando, había teletransportado un auto conmigo, y entre más materia teletransportara más esfuerzo representaba para mi cuerpo. "¡SHIZURU!" Gracias a todo lo que es bendito, ella entendió lo que quería que hiciera, cogió el auto y lo puso de costado para cubrirnos.

Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a la cosa esa llamada Nao. "¿¡Quién dijiste que las abandonó, idiota!?" La torreta disparaba a una velocidad aterradora pero Shizuru mantenía el auto bien firme sin mucho esfuerzo.

La cuarta vez reprobamos debido a que fue Mai quién nos cubrió de las torretas, usó su telequinesis para levantar distintos objetos, todos muy pesados, eso la dejó agotada, por consecuencia, a media huida nos quedamos sin escudo, fuimos el blanco perfecto. Como yo sí trataba de ponerles atención mientras practicábamos, comprendí que lo que a Mai le parecía una carga extenuante para levantarla con su mente, no era la gran cosa para la fuerza física de Shizuru.

¿Recuerdan que yo era algo así como una genio de las matemáticas? Bueno, en mi cabeza todas éramos como variables de una ecuación, una enorme, confusa, problemática y peligrosa ecuación, en nuestro caso, el orden de los factores sí que alteraba el producto, tenía que resolvernos de la manera más efectiva, de preferencia una que no nos hiciera explotar.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Mikoto y yo podríamos largarnos en cualquier momento, la cosa era que debíamos salir las cinco.

"Shizuru, ¿puedes correr con esa cosa?" Flexionó un poco sus brazos, tanteando el peso.

"Sí." Encajó sus dedos en el metal para asegurar su agarre.

"Uy Kuga, te va a doler."

"No es momento para eso Nao." Ya la golpearía después por su bromita. "¡Corran!" Ahí adquirió sentido que aun cuando podía teletransportarme, la vieja y Midori me obligaran a correr todas las mañanas.

Conseguimos salir del alcance de la torreta, recuperamos el aliento en un callejón. "Mikoto lleva a Nao a aquella azotea." La levantó. "¡Y que no se te caiga!"

Dos segundos después nos advirtieron. "¡Robots a sus espaldas!" Las que seguíamos abajo volteamos, las chatarras esas simulaban ser un escuadrón armado, como eran robots, lo lógico era que Shizuru los dejara fuera de combate, malamente, usamos esa lógica la quinta vez que reprobamos, ella soltó una bestial descarga que se cargó a los enemigos, pero también a los robots que fingían ser civiles y estaban cerca, la vieja nos regañó bastante esa vez, y advirtió que los tratáramos como si fuesen humanos, con la orden de que solo podíamos recurrir a ataques mortales si no arrastrábamos en ellos a los que no tenían vela en el entierro.

"¡Mai desármalos!" Usó su telequinesis para quitarles las armas. "¡Shizuru!" Sin su armamento, noquearlos debía ser una tarea sencilla.

"Kuga se cree entrenadora Pokémon." La ignoré.

Vi como Shizuru los golpeaba, era certera y efectiva, tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de destrozarlos por completo, sin embargo, mantuvo en mente que debía tratarlos como si fuesen humanos, sus puños no abollaron el metal. Dijeran lo que dijeran, a mí me constaba que ella sí sabía controlar su superfuerza.

"Nao, ¿Cómo van las cosas allá?"

"Ehh… ¿es mal momento para decir que Mikoto pelea en el aire con un dron?"

Me teletransporté con ellas. "¿¡Qué!?" Al ver arriba, vi que más que pelear, Mikoto daba giro tras giro en pleno vuelo, intentando que esa cosa dejara de seguirla. "¿¡Y no la ayudas, imbécil!?"

"¿Ves que pueda volar?" Vimos que Mikoto hacia una acrobacia de película. "¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Decir, Dron, no te la lleves?"

"¡Solo dale con tu láser!" Jamás me hacía caso, esa vez le dio por hacerlo, cuando vi sus ojos rojos me arrepentí de inmediato, Mikoto estaba demasiado cerca del blanco, era muy posible que le dieran a ella. "¡No lo hagas!" Sabía que su láser no tenía opción de cancelación, la empujé para desviar su ataque, el láser atravesó los muros, partió un auto en dos y…

"¡Cielos! ¡Estamos aquí abajo saben!" Le pasó demasiado cerca a Mai, del susto había saltado a los brazos de Shizuru.

"Te roban el mandado Kuga" A ella no le preocuparon los destrozos, ni el que la empujé a lo bestia, con tal de decirme eso.

"Ara… Mikoto aún necesita ayuda" Seguía cargando a Mai. "¿Y si lanzo a Mai allá?" Era una posibilidad pero…

"¿¡Qué!?" A la tetona no le gustó la idea.

"Nadie lanzara a nadie." Vi su rostro de alivio. "Por ahora." Analizaría esa estrategia de la catapulta humana para otro día.

Pensé. "¡Ayudaaaa!" Ignoré a Mikoto para seguir pensando. Por un lado, con Shizuru, Mai y Nao teníamos un potencial destructivo peligroso hasta para nosotras, sobre todo para mí, porque las imbéciles parecían competir por quien me mandaba antes a la enfermería, por el otro lado, nuestra capacidad defensiva se veía bastante empobrecida, hasta llegaba a dar pena.

De las cinco, solo Mikoto y yo contábamos con una especie de contramedida de seguridad, pero la suya y la mía servían para diferentes amenazas. Así como yo podía soportar balas o las ráfagas de un tornado gracias a mi control molecular, ella era inmune a las temperaturas extremas, especialmente a las frías, también a los cambios de presión atmosférica y al aumento o disminución de oxígeno según la altura. Había lugares a los cuales yo podría llegar, pero me dejarían en total desventaja o de plano bien muerta, como la cima del Everest o el fondo del océano, sitios a los cuales, aunque en un tiempo más tardado, ella sí podía acceder sin miedo a estirar la pata.

Shizuru podía ser resistente como para golpear concreto y metal sin lastimarse, pero seguía siendo vulnerable a ataques externos, aun no entendía muy bien como funcionaba su cuerpo, necesitaba una larga charla sobre sus componentes y… ¡Agh! Debía concentrarme.

"Piensa, piensa…" En cualquier caso, de ser necesario escapar, mi huida siempre sería la más rápida, y aunque tuviese la pésima suerte de tener que quedarme, ser un fantasma o un tanque era mi carta bajo la manga. "Tanque…" Maldije al darme cuenta de la verdad que no me convenía ni un poquito.

"¡Kuga haz algo!"

Era el tanque por excelencia, y desgraciadamente, eso me convertía en la pieza kamikaze del juego. Las demás podían abrirse paso para entrar al tablero, pero solo yo podría entrar y salir en cualquier momento, que yo corriese el máximo riesgo disminuía el peligro para el equipo, maldije, lo fácil era salvarme el pellejo yo solita. "¡Mermelada!" Pero tenía que pensar como un superhéroe. "¡Sálvalos a todos!"

"¿¡Qué mosco le picó a Kuga!?"

En el momento que el dron voló más bajo, aparecí sobre él, admito que por un segundo dudé de lograrlo, sé que suena tonto cuando todo el tiempo calculaba la rotación y traslación de la tierra, pero el problema era que después de 16 años de hacer eso, prácticamente era algo automático, en fin, estando sobre el dron me tambaleé, era veloz, planeaba usar su propia velocidad contra él. "¡Churro!" Nos teletransporté casi al ras del suelo, a punto de chocar, me teletransporté al lado de Nao.

"¡Carajo Kuga!" El dron impactó con una pequeña explosión.

Unos segundos después Mikoto aterrizó a nuestro lado. "Gracias Natsuki." Miró con reproche a Nao. "Inútil."

"¿Qué querías? ¿Qué flotara sobre él y lo volara con mi rayo láser?"

Gruñí. "Mikoto, ¿por qué no lo golpeaste?" Si ella quería pelearse con todos.

"Ah sí, es que dijo que si lo derribaba yo, estábamos reprobadas." La vieja quería forzarnos a trabajar en equipo, sí o sí, simplemente malévola.

Las cinco nos reunimos en la calle. "Falta poco." En teoría, solo teníamos que llegar a cierta casa y abrir la puerta de esta. "Procuremos pasar este examen, ya." Todas asintieron.

Di dos pasos. "¡Kuga no!" Y activé una mina. "¡Seguimos en el juego!" Pero gracias a su aviso de último momento, me teletransporté antes de que esa cosa detonara.

"Ara." Aunque no sé porque me dio por aparecer en los brazos de Shizuru. "Comienza a gustarme que te teletransportes sin pensarlo." Sentí su mano en mi trasero.

"¡Shizuru!" Reaparecí a su lado. "Lo tomaré como un accidente." Sí, estaba sonrojada.

"Claro… un accidente." Sonrió traviesa, mi sonrojo se intensificó.

"Andando…"

"¡KUGA!" Nao gritó tan preocupada que terminé en brazos de Shizuru de nuevo, la muy estúpida soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que debió escucharse en una cuadra a la redonda, no, no había otra mina.

"¿¡Te crees muy graciosa!?" Caí en cuenta de que aún me cargaba Shizuru. "Lo siento." No entendía porque me teletransportaba con ella cuando no meditaba el destino, al menos no de forma consciente, era como cuando olvidaba mi cinturón al dormir y terminaba en su habitación, simplemente vergonzoso. Con toda la dignidad que me quedaba regresé al suelo.

"No te preocupes." Ella me sonrió con toda la picardía del mundo, le sonreí de regreso, fue algo automático, me guiñó. "Por otra parte…" Su mirada recayó en la imbécil que aun se reía, alzó su mano, y créanme, hasta yo que no era el blanco, pude sentir que aumentó la potencia.

Su descarga le impactó de lleno. "¡CHISPITAS!" Fue mi turno de reírme, Nao quedó con cabello de estropajo ahumado.

"Te adoro Shizuru." Siempre podía contar con ella para vengarme.

"Quizá las terapias de electrochoque te quiten lo estúpido Nao." La franqueza de Mikoto seguía siendo reconfortante.

"¡Puedo oír colores!"

"¡Ay no!" Mai miró de cerca a Nao, para ver si no le salía humo de la cabeza. "¡Ahora sí se le frieron las neuronas!"

"¡El azul suena a océano!" Parecía que deliraba.

"¿A que suena el amarillo?" Y Mikoto le dio cuerda a esa loca.

"¡A la electricidad de Chispitas!"

No quise decirles nada, éramos tan diferentes al ciudadano promedio, que quizá con sus descargas Shizuru le había desbloqueado alguna otra habilidad a esa imbécil, y ahora sí oía los colores, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, en Garderobe todo era posible.

Continuamos avanzando, yo enfrente, Shizuru detrás, luego Mikoto, y al final Mai cuidando a Nao. "Eh… ¿le doy otra descarga para ver si la arreglo?" Nao seguía diciendo que los colores le hablaban.

"No… déjala así, creo que en unos minutos se repondrá por su cuenta." Aquí entre nosotros, no quería arriesgarme a que de verdad le fundiéramos el cerebro. "Apuesto a que se mejorara cuando surja la oportunidad de molestarme."

Shizuru puso su mano en su mentón. "Nota mental, bajar la potencia cuando la electrocute."

"En lugar de decidir no electrocutarla… ¿No les remuerde la consciencia ni un poquito, Natsuki?" No dije nada, a la tetona no le habría gustado saber que mi consciencia estaba intacta, y la de Shizuru ni se diga, creo que ella estaba muy ocupada contemplando mi retaguardia. "¿De verdad nada de nada?"

"Creo que el ejercicio está beneficiando a Natsuki."

"¡Shizuru!" Me alegré de ir hasta el frente, así no podían ver mi sonrojo.

"Ya lo comprobaré en la ducha…"

"¡SHIZURU!" La muy cínica estaba riéndose.

Cielos, al contar esto voy dándome cuenta de que ella no podía ser más obvia, ni yo más ingenua.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de enfrentarnos a otro grupo de robots, evitar un par de minas y deshacerme de un francotirador empujándolo de una azotea, finalmente llegamos a la casita.

"Mikoto, dame la llave." Extendí mi mano en su dirección, mi corazón se aceleró al verla buscando en sus bolsillos con una mueca de preocupación.

"Creo… que se cayó cuando me perseguía el dron." Su sonrisa nerviosa me pedía a gritos que no la matara.

La noticia fue suficiente para regresar a la normalidad a Nao. "Mikoto…" Y quiso agarrarla a golpes por extraviar la llave. "¡Tenías un solo trabajo, uno solo!" Mai se interpuso entre ambas.

Mikoto intentó arreglarlo "¡Pero Nao, ya se te quitó lo idiota!" Le salió el tiro por la culata.

Mikoto, Nao y Mai eran un revoltijo.

Shizuru se quedó tranquilita a mi lado.

Masajeé mis sienes, no era el momento de perder la cabeza, el final del examen estaba tan cerca que podía saborearlo.

"¡Por tu culpa esto se fue al carajo!" Nao.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quería que reprobáramos!" Mikoto.

"¡No quiero hacer esto de nuevo!" Mai comenzó a lloriquear.

"¡Prometo no cagarla la próxima vez!"

"¡Y UN CRUSTÁCEO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!" Estaba completamente negada a volver a repetirlo, al demonio con la llave. "Solo me teletran..." Callé de golpe, en la puerta había un letrero que decía que si me teletransportaba ahí estábamos reprobadas, con eso, confirmé que la vieja podía ser la maldad misma. "¡MERMELADA!" Shizuru palmeó mi espalda.

"¡Reprobadas por siempre!" Mai sollozó, pero…

"Ara…" fue ese ara tan depresivo el que me llegó al corazón, no quería escucharlo de nuevo, por mi cuenta corría que no.

"¡Churro!" Releí el cartel, entonces sonreí, lo único exclusivamente prohibido era mi teletransportación.

"Oye Shizuru…" Puso toda su atención en mí. "Echa abajo la puerta." Leí en sus ojos que consideraba que yo también había perdido la cabeza. "Confía en mí."

Primero tocó la puerta con su mano, para sentir la dureza del material y así saber qué tanta fuerza usar contra él, tres segundos después, con una patada derribó la puerta.

Entramos al lugar. -Examen aprobado-. Se escuchó en los altavoces. -Examen aprobado-. Fue casi como un coro angelical. -Examen aprobado-.

-¡Sí!-. De la alegría abracé a Shizuru. -Eh… yo…-.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-. Mikoto se lanzó sobre nosotras.

-Ara-.

-¿¡Mikoto quieres morir!?-. Mai.

-¿Cuándo quitaron la telepatía?-. Nao.

Quien dijo que la tercera era la vencida, jamás hizo un examen seis veces y aprobó a la séptima.

* * *

Dejé las mancuernas en su lugar después de hacer el último ejercicio de mi rutina, sentía los brazos y las manos acalambradas. -¿Dónde está tu densidad molecular ahora, Kuga?-. Nao no perdía una.

-Termina tu rutina y me lo preguntas-. Sonreí burlona, ella estaba al borde de un colapso en las barras, su condición física había mejorado, pero igual seguía siendo la peor de las cinco a la hora de ejercitarse.

Con respecto a lo que dijo, endurecer mi cuerpo podía ayudarme a tener un mejor agarre, sin embargo, perdía cualquier tipo de ventaja al tener que realizar un buen numero de repeticiones, a la larga, entre más rígida más acalambrada terminaría.

Fui a buscar a Shizuru. -1497-. Hablaba para ella misma, tenía los ojos cerrados. -1498-. Estaba recostada en la banca inclinada, con la cabeza hacia abajo, maldición, hacia press con una barra de 1500kg -1499-. Aunque la veía haciendo cosas similares a diario, no dejaba de ser sorprendente. -1500-. Dejó la barra en el reposa barras, abrió los ojos y me atrapó viéndola. -Ara, que agradable vista-. Ignoré que desde ese ángulo veía mis pechos.

-¿Ya terminaste?-. Por el numero de repeticiones, calculaba que ese era el último o uno de sus últimos ejercicios.

-Sí-. Se levantó de la banca, admito que quizá se me fue un poquito la vista. -¿Ves algo que te guste?-. Sonrió coqueta.

-Claro que no, idiota-. Rio, definitivamente, sí era la única persona que se reía cuando le decía idiota.

-No me molesta que me veas-. Guiñó.

Gruñí. -Que no te estaba viendo-. Yo…

-¡Sí la estabas viendo!-. Me teletransporté con Nao e hice intangible el sitio donde estaban sus manos, azotó en el suelo como costal de papas. -¡Oye!-. Que reclamará lo que quisiera, ya me había regresado con Shizuru.

-Vámonos-. Vale, si la veía, pero como no iba a verla cuando entrenábamos en top, no era necesario ser gay para apreciar que Shizuru parecía diosa griega y…

-¡GAYYY!-. Gritó Nao desde el suelo.

-¡Nao!-. Agradecí que Mai entrará a defenderme. -La sexualidad de Natsuki no es asunto tuyo-. Me arrepentí.

-Los odios a todos-. Mascullé.

-¿A mí también?-.

-Casi a todos-.

Nos fuimos a los baños, con todo y su mirada intensa, era mejor entrar ahí con Shizuru, las demás tenían tanto pánico a terminar electrocutadas que preferían no molestarme mientras nos duchábamos.

-Oye Shizuru-. La verdad le daba la espalda para que no viera mis sonrojos.

-¿Al fin quieres que te talle la espalda?-. Pero ella usaba todo a su conveniencia.

-¡No!-. Mejor volteé. -¡Shizuru!-. Ojala hubiera sabido que planeaba tocar mi espalda.

-Ara… eso sí fue accidente, lo juro-. Su mano estaba en una de mis tetas. Ni siquiera podía enojarme, hubiera sido muy cínico de mi parte cuando los primeros días me teletransporté a su cuarto y me metí a su cama dormida. -Que suavecito-.

-¡SHIZURU!-. Me teletransporté a otra ducha.

Tranquilamente, como si nada, caminó hasta donde estaba. -¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de ponernos intimas?-. Fruncí el ceño.

Mientras tanto nuestras compañeras.

-¿Se imaginan que rentáramos a Chispitas como generador eléctrico?-.

-Tal vez sí debí dejar que te electrocutaran otro poquito…

-¡Mai, Mai! Creo que rompí la regadera-.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Mai vio como un chorro de agua a presión tiró al piso a Nao.

-¿¡Y yo qué culpa tenía!?-.

Mai usó su telequinesis para intentar arreglar esa cosa.

De regreso con nosotras.

-Sí… mejor te pregunto cuando salgamos de aquí-. Terminamos de asearnos, y cuando nosotras nos retiramos, ellas seguían en su combate a muerte con la regadera.

* * *

-¡La de atrás!-.

-Midori, todas nos sentamos atrás-. A ninguna le apetecía estar al frente sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella podía incendiarnos, sobre todo porque la segunda semana le quemó las cejas a Mikoto.

-Igual ni sé cual es la que no se calla-. Fruncí el ceño. -¡Ya te vi Natsuki!-. Igual a mí me daba igual que me viera. -Guarden silencio y presten atención al pizarrón-. Según ella lo señaló.

-Midori senpai… el pizarrón está al lado contrario-. Giró al lado correcto.

Miré a Mai, ella entendió lo que quería, me metió a uno de sus canales telepáticos, junto con Shizuru.

"Shizuru, no contestes si no quieres."

"Ara… ¿Natsuki me tienes una propuesta indecente?"

Volteé a mi izquierda, Mai tenía la cara roja.

"¡Shizuru, Mai escucha todo!"

"¿Y? ¿Te avergüenzas de lo nuestro? Prometiste que te harías responsable…"

Mai pegó la cara al banco para no verme a los ojos, solo ella sabía que diablos se estaba imaginando, también me puse roja.

-Natsuki, ¿estás bien?-.

-Estoy bien-. Aunque no me creyó, Midori no insistió y siguió con su clase.

"¿Si estás bien?"

"Si los sonrojos fuesen mortales ya me habrías asesinado." Sonrió. Con el paso de las semanas sus bromas habían ido subiendo de nivel. "¿Ahora si puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cómo funcionan tus superpoderes?" Entendería que no quisiera contestarme, todavía más tomando en cuenta que Mai estaba de por medio, sin embargo, entre Mai y Nao, creo que era mejor tener a la primera escuchando. "Lo siento si soy entrometida, es solo que tú me das mucha curiosidad."

Sabía que el truco de mis poderes estaba literalmente en mis moléculas, y moría por saber donde estaba el suyo, ¿de dónde provenía su electricidad?, ¿era una fuente inagotable?, ¿tenía limites?, ¿me atraía por eso?

No dudó en compartir su historia conmigo. "¿La explicación larga o la corta?" Hasta adquirió un tono más serio.

"La larga." Quería saberlo todo de ella, todo, creó que le agradó mi interés.

"Como sabes, mi superpoder principal es la electricidad. Probablemente piensas que sale a través de mis manos." Lo medité, todas las descargas que le había visto usar parecían nacer en la punta de sus dedos, ¿acaso no era así? Me sentí tonta por no prestarle suficiente atención pese a ser con quien pasaba más tiempo. "Tranquila, si lo piensas, es porque así lo hago ver." Asentí. "Mi corazón es el origen, él genera cargas eléctricas que se distribuyen por todo mi cuerpo, puedo sentir la electricidad viajado a través de mí, soy un circuito eléctrico viviente." Sonrió, me lo contaba con el mismo orgullo con el que yo hablaba de mi teletransportación, también sonreí. "Puedo tomar esa electricidad y exteriorizarla en distintos niveles. Creo que puedo compararlo con el GPS y la calculadora en tu cabeza, los cálculos se hacen automáticamente ajustándose a lo que deseo que salga." Esa habilidad debía ser la que separaba sus pequeñas bromas de un asesinato seguro. "Suelo hacerlo a través de mis manos porque así es más fácil manipularle." Su sonrisa adquirió un toque travieso. "Pero en realidad todo mi cuerpo es capaz de soltar descargas." Tal revelación le daba sentido a que su personalidad se sintiese electrizante.

"Tus ojos tienen una chispa magnifica." Caí en cuenta de lo que dije, volví a sonrojarme, no dijo nada. "Sigue por favor."

"Además de producirla y manipularla, soy un acumulador, puedo recibir electricidad ajena a la mía sin preocuparme de terminar freída, todo gracias a que mis moléculas me dotan de la resistencia necesaria, la cual por algún motivo se manifiesta como superfuerza." Con que en verdad era un efecto colateral, superfuerza para ser capaz de resistir lo que recorría su cuerpo, algo loco, que en realidad era razonable.

"Asombrosa." Era demasiado fácil que se me escaparan las palabras cuando estábamos por medio telepático. "Gracias por contármelo." Significaba bastante que me hubiese dicho eso.

"De nada." Iba a decirle a Mai que ya podía romper la comunicación. "Así qué." La miré a los ojos. "¿Una chispa magnifica?" Desconozco si lo hizo a propósito o no, fue como si su mirada relampagueara, un efecto que me dejó anonada de tan… bello que me pareció.

"Sí bueno… yo…" Una vez más, sentí una chispa entre ambas, algo que nos atraía, aunque yo no lo aceptaba por cabezota. "¡Mai corta esto!" Cumplió mi petición de inmediato.

Eso no detuvo a Shizuru. -Que linda eres Natsuki-. Fingí no escucharlo.

-Que ambiente tan gay-.

Me teletransporté a un lado de Midori. -Nao me está amenazando con su visión láser-. Regresé a mi asiento con una sonrisa.

-¡Nao que te dije de las miraditas láser en el salón!-.

-¡Pero…

-¡PERO NADA!-.

Eso se ganaba Nao por andar diciendo que…

-Ay Natsuki, por todos los cielos, ya sal del closet-. Miré a Mai sin creerme lo que decía, ¿Acaso no era ella la que andaba diciéndole a Nao que mi sexualidad era asunto mío?

Fruncí el ceño. -¿Tú también piensas que soy gay?-. Creo que tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Nat, Nat, no tienes que negarlo-.

Estallé, golpeé el banco con ambas manos. -¡Que no soy…-. Paré para pensarlo con detenimiento, en realidad, sí que tenían motivos para pensar eso, digo, no veía a las demás interactuando como lo hacíamos nosotras ¿Y si sí era un ambiente gay? Le eché un vistazo a Shizuru, ella me miraba de reojo, con esa sonrisa traviesa que solo me dedicaba a mí. ¿Y si ella sí era gay? También pensé en mis propias reacciones con ella, ¿Y si yo sí era gay?

Me teletransporté a la oficina de la vieja, estaba mirando a través de su enorme ventanal, al girar su silla. -¡Joven Kuga!-. Se llevó la mano al pecho. -Le he dicho que no haga eso, asusta-. Recuperó el aliento, menos mal que no le causé un infarto, aunque de todos modos, si parecía una momia ya estaba muerta ¿no? -¿Qué necesita?-. Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora intentando formular la oración correcta.

-¿Cree que soy gay?-. Lástima que eso fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué no tiene una relación con la joven Fujino?-.

-¡Mermelada!-. Golpeé mi frente con mi mano.

-No me diga que apenas se va dando cuenta…

Me teletransporté a mi casa, aparecí en el laboratorio del sótano, detrás de Saeko, se dio la vuelta. -¡Natsuki!-. También se llevó la mano al pecho, fruncí el ceño, a ella no se lo creía, llevaba 16 años viviendo con ella. -¡No hagas eso!-. Me dio un sape.

-Pero siempre lo hacía-. Repliqué sobándome la cabeza.

-¡Cuando vivías aquí!-. Otro sape. -¿Y ahora que hiciste?-. Esa confianza en mi era reconfortante.

-Si mamá, yo también te extraño-. Debí cerrar la boca. -¡Eso duele!-. Cada sape era más fuerte que el anterior.

-Carajos ese es el punto-.

-¡Mamá!-. Salió a echar una moneda al frasco y regresó conmigo. -¿Y bien?-. Golpeó el suelo con su pie, impaciente porque le dijera que hacía ahí en horario de clases. -Mamá… ¿Crees que soy gay?-.

Alzó una ceja. -¿Creerlo? Estoy segura de que lo eres-. La seguridad con la que lo dejo sin habla, con la boca abierta, como que algo hizo corto circuito en mi cabeza. -Ay mi niña-. Tuvo uno de sus momentos maternales, me abrazó. -Tan lista y bruta al mismo tiempo-. Maternidad modo Saeko. -Hija, puedes teletransportarte, tu sexualidad es lo menos raro aquí, tranquila-. Todos querían sacarme a patadas de un closet en el que ni siquiera sabía que estaba. -Creo que es hora de tener otra charla…

Ya sabía de que tipo de charla hablaba. -¡Adiós mamá!-. Me teletransporté de regreso al salón.

Midori seguía regañando a Nao, y Mai estaba distraída con Mikoto.

Shizuru había estado observando con mucha atención mi lugar vacío.

-Ara, sabía que volverías pronto-.

Estaba en proceso de asimilar que de hecho, sí era gay, pero aun faltaba otra parte de esa ecuación que me rompía la cabeza, la variable que llevaba su nombre, decidí resolverla toda de golpe.

Estaba determinada a hacerlo. -Oye Shizuru-. Aunque hablé bajito. -¿Tú…?-. Incluso siendo tan borde, huraña y cínica, sabía que ese era un tema privado. -Bueno, es que…-. Que originalmente no me habría incumbido si no fuese por el detalle de que ya estaba más que metida en el asunto. -¿Tú eres…-. Mi nerviosismo empeoró al verla, tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, ella sabía perfectamente por donde iba la cosa. -¿Eres gay?-. Lo dije tan bajito que temí que ni siquiera me hubiese escuchado.

Pero sí que escuchó. -Sí-. Su sonrisa era juguetona.

Recordé el primer día que nos vimos en Garderobe, el como sentí que me escaneó completita y vi que dio un asentimiento de cabeza, y el que cuando le pregunté el motivo dijo que atar cabos no sería tan difícil.

Y de verdad que no debió ser difícil con todas las cosas que hacía a diario.

Sin embargo yo no había caído en cuenta por ser tan ingenua.

Si por cosas así Saeko decía que era una genio y una bruta a la vez.

Rio al ver mi expresión, no era una burla, muy a mi pesar le parecía tierna. -Creo que aun tienes otra pregunta-. Ahora sé que en verdad gozó ese momento.

Por unos segundos olvidé mi personalidad arrogante y cínica. Pasé saliva. -¿Yo… te gusto?-. De la vergüenza hasta cerré los ojos.

Sentí algo muy suave y cálido en mis labios, abrí los ojos, incrédula. -Sí, desde el primer día-. No me creía que Shizuru acababa de robarse mi primer beso. -Que linda-. Mi sonrojo superó a todos los anteriores, por poco me explotó la cabeza, pero con eso entendí porque me teletransportaba inconscientemente con ella. -¿Y yo te gusto Natsuki?-.

-Yo ehhh bueno…-. Los engranes de mi cabeza giraban a marcha forzada intentando que no dijese una tontería, peor aun, que siguiese negandolo. -Sí-. Su sonrisa, su sonrisa dios.

-¡LO SABÍA!-.

-¡NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO NAO!-.

Y así fue como salí del clóset en el que ni sabía que estaba.


	7. Capítulo 7

**NO ES TAN SÚPER SER SÚPER**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

-Entonces-. Le eché a Mai una de esas miraditas de indiferencia que tan bien me salían. -Shizuru y tú… -. Lástima que en ella no funcionaban, la pura y samaritana de Mai era inmune a mi personalidad de mierda.

-Cállate-. Gruñí.

Le valió madre. -¿Ya están saliendo?-. La muy maldita estaba aprovechándose de que Shizuru estaba en el sanitario para acosarme con ese tema. -¿Sí?-. Fruncí el ceño. -¿Son novias?-. Gruñí. -Anda dime-. Ganas de apuñalarla con una cuchara de plástico no me faltaban. -Hay vamos Natsuki, tienes que ser más comunicativa-.

Alcé una ceja. -¿Comunicativa?-. Quería largarme de ahí pero aún no había desayunado. -Tú eres una chismosa que es muy diferente-. Puso cara de ofendida. -Imagínate que tuvieras los poderes de Nao, no, no, no, Kamisama nos libre-.

Shizuru regresó a la mesa. -¿Aun no están los panqueques?-. Me teletransporté a la cocina, Cocinero-kun batía la harina en un tazón gigante, parecía más obra de construcción que cocina.

-¡Trabaja esclavo!-. Nao reía malévolamente, hasta que casi se atragantó con su saliva por lo que vio. -¡No Mikoto, no comas eso crudo!-.

-¡Que lo coma, que lo coma!-. Cocinero-kun quería empujarla al tazón. -¡Así se muere y una menos!-.

Regresé a la mesa. -Están en proceso-. Era nuestra culpa por llegar una hora antes al comedor. -¡Shizuru!-.

-Ara… -. Rio. Se había movido a mi silla, así que reaparecí sobre sus piernas. -¿Acaso Natsuki no está cómoda?-. Me sonrojé. -Pero no te has bajado-. Más roja. -¿Y si nos acurrucamos?-. Sonrió traviesa, me teletransporté a donde ella estaba sentada antes.

-Como decía, los panqueques están en proceso-. Me crucé de brazos.

-Definitivamente son novias-. Dijo Mai.

Shizuru salió con su "Ara" y yo solo gruñí. -¡Chispitas no niega ni confirma nada, sino todo lo contrario!-. Gritó Nao desde la cocina.

-Creí que habíamos arreglado a Nao-. Susurró Mai.

-¡Ya te oí!-.

-Sí bueno-. Me encogí de hombros. -Efectos secundarios-. Después de todo, los idiotas no se creaban ni destruían, solo se transformaban.

Más tarde, después de hacer que Mikoto probara los panqueques antes para asegurarnos de que Cocinero-kun no los había envenenado, comenzamos a desayunar, cuando iba por el panqueque 42 y mi tercer litro de leche, la vieja amargada llegó al comedor.

-No sé que se rompió pero no fui yo-. Dijo Nao, le golpeé el hombro. -No fuimos nosotras-. Corrigió, golpeé mi frente, a eso se refería Saeko cuando decía que abogando por mi inocencia salía peor parada.

La vieja amargada frunció el ceño, o sea que a sus arrugas les salieron arrugas. -Mai, ¿así se verá Natsuki de vieja?-. Quizá sí debíamos ponerle cinta adhesiva en la boca a Mikoto.

Mai sonrió nerviosa. -Jeje, Natsuki se verá hermosa si luce como usted a los 100 años-. Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa, Shizuru sobó mi espalda.

-Ignoraré sus conjeturas sobre mi edad, joven Tokiha-. La vieja suspiró. -Vengo a darles un aviso-. Dejé de intentar matarme con la mesa, bien dijo Saeko que tenía cabeza dura. -Tendrán una semana libre para regresar a sus casas-.

-¡Chismes del exterior allá les voy!-. Dijo Nao emocionada.

-¡Nada de extorsionar gente, joven Yuuki!-.

La descarada soltó una carcajada. -Clarooo-. Ya no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa maliciosa hablaba por sí sola.

La vieja masajeo sus sienes. -Alístense para partir hoy en la tarde-. Volteó a verme a mí en específico. -En la tarde-. Remarcó cada letra.

-¿Sigo aquí no?-.

Me miró acusatoriamente, si solo le faltaba señalarme con su huesudo dedo de calaca. -De seguro solo por la joven Fujino-.

-Es que son novias-. Comencé a plantearme la idea de decirle a Shizuru que también le diera terapia de shok a Mai.

-Obviamente-. Asintió la vieja. -Bueno, eso era todo-.

* * *

Mientras hacíamos nuestra rutina de ejercicio, es decir, mientras evitaba ver directamente a Shizuru para no matarme con las pesas. -¿Ya llamaste a tu mamá?-. Me preguntó desde la banca a la par que alzaba unas mancuernas.

-Sí-. Suspiré. -Y lo primero que me dijo fue que cuando llegué le ayudé a mover los muebles de la sala-.

Sonrió. -Supongo que con ayudar, quiere decir que harás todo-. Asentí.

-No me hace mover la casa, solo porque no puedo teletransportar tanta materia-. Cambié mi posición en la barra, en lugar de sostenerme con las manos, me colgué con las piernas. -¿Y tú?-. Intenté no pensar en que Shizuru me veía por el espejo.

-Sí bueno, mamá y papá salieron a visitar a la abuela-. Dejó las mancuernas en el piso, se paró del banco y caminó a la barra que estaba a un lado de la mía, seguimos nuestra platica de cabeza. -Puedes echarme un ojito si quieres-. Me guiñó.

-¡Shizuru!-.

-Me dijeron que podrían regresar-. Claro, a mí se me iba toda la sangre a la cabeza y ella continuaba como si nada. -Pero les dije que no era necesario. Así que me quedaré aquí en Garderobe-.

-Podrías venir conmigo-. Lo dije sin pensarlo, al caer en cuenta sentí que la cara me explotaría del sonrojo, vaya, si hasta casi me caí de la barra. -Digo… yo… es que…

-¡Respira Kuga!-. Gritó Nao desde el otro lado de la sala.

Esperaba una de sus bromas. -¿Estás segura?-. Me sorprendió con su tono serio. -Digo, me encantaría-. Aclaró con una sonrisa pícara. -Pero no quiero incomodar en tu casa-. Pensé en todas las posibilidades.

-Ohhh Shizuru…-. Creo que puse mirada sombría. -Es más posible que Sa…

-¡Tu mamá!-. Gritó Nao.

Me mordí la lengua. -Es más probable que mi mamá te incomodé a ti-.

-Ara, es momento de ganarme a mi suegra-.

* * *

Toqué la puerta.

-Adelante-. Abrí. -¿Joven Kuga?-. La vieja no se creía que en verdad hubiera tocado a la puerta de su oficina. -¿Usted tocando?-. Se paró de su silla y rodeó el escritorio. -¿Se siente bien? ¿Llamo a los médicos?-.

-Es que vengo con Shizuru-. Abrí más la puerta, vio a Shizuru y su expresión se relajó.

-Casi me mata del susto-. Nos dejó pasar.

-Si me teletransporto se asusta, sino lo hago también-. Sonreí con sorna. -Pero mala hierba nunca muere-. Tomé asiento frente a su escritorio, Shizuru se sentó a mi derecha.

La vieja volvió a su sitio. -¿En que puedo ayudarlas?-. Por su miradita, supe que intentaba descifrar en que la había cagado.

-Mis padres no estarán en casa-. Habló Shizuru, con su tono sereno que la hacia lucir responsable. -Y la idea es ir con Natsuki a la suya-.

Asintió con la cabeza. -Entiendo-. Hasta ella entendía eso de no querer quedarse en Garderobe cuando no era necesario. -¿Sus padres están de acuerdo, joven Fujino?-.

Usó su sonrisita esa de ángel. -Sí, les emociona que pase tiempo con personas que pueden entenderme-. Se refería a ese detallito de los superpoderes.

Si Shizuru era el ángel, yo era el demonio, la vieja me echó su miradita. -¿Y su mamá esta de acuerdo, joven Kuga?-. Miren, la verdad la verdad, todavía no se lo había dicho a Saeko.

-La pregunta ofende-. Pero de todos modos. -Por supuesto-. Siempre le llegaba de sorpresa, añadirle la sorpresa de Shizuru no podía salir tannn mal.

Alzó una ceja, creo que no me creía, pero debió suponer que de igual manera me llevaría a Shizuru a mi casa. -¿Saeko está preparada para recibir a alguien con tales habilidades?-.

-¿Me crio a mí no?-. Me recargué en la silla, restándole importancia.

-Usted se teletransporta-. Masajeó sus sienes. -La joven Fujino suelta descargas eléctricas-.

Fruncí el ceño. -Es muy feo suponer que Shizuru electrocutará a S… mi mamá-. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ara, yo solo quiero caerle bien a mi suegra-.

La vieja lo meditó durante cinco minutos, dio un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. -Está bien, solo… por favor eviten que Garderobe tenga que limpiar después-. Registró algo en su computadora, me teletransporté detrás de ella. -¡Kuga!-. Era una simple nota de que Shizuru pasaría la semana conmigo. Regresé a mi silla. -Creí que la joven Yuuki era la única con ese problema-.

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina. -¿Me llamaban?-. Nao asomó la cabeza.

-Salgan de mi oficina-.

* * *

Una camioneta de Garderobe nos llevó hasta mi casa, Shizuru bajó nuestras maletas de la cajuela, ni siquiera intenté decirle que no lo hiciera, habría sido estúpido decirle a mi novia con superfuerza que yo cargaría el equipaje.

Caminamos hacia la entrada principal, toqué el timbre. -¿No tienes llaves de tu casa?-. Dijo con incredulidad.

Me encogí de hombros. -Ni siquiera usó las puertas-. Mis llaves, olvidadas en algún rincón de mi habitación, de seguro ya tenían telarañas.

-Ya y… ¿No podías teletransportarte dentro y abrirme la puerta?-.

-¡Mermelada!-. Hice eso. -Lo siento-. Dije desde adentro. Ok, quizá sí estaba un poquito nerviosa por llevarla a casa, y eso provocaba que mis neuronas no trabajaran bien del todo.

Había desviado la mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo. -Tan linda como siempre-. ¿A quien engañaba? ¡Ella siempre sabía cuando me sonrojaba! -Con que aquí creció mi Natsuki-. Entró a la casa con una sonrisa.

Como Saeko no atendió el timbre, supuse que estaría metida en su laboratorio. -Espérame un momentito-. Me teletransporté allá.

Lástima que Saeko en realidad estaba en el baño, y cuando salió. -Espero que no sean esos testigos de Jehová de nuevo… -. Lo primero que vio fue a Shizuru parada en nuestra sala. -¡Casa!-. ¿Omití decir que nuestra casa respondía a comandos de voz? ¿Sí? Bueno, detalles de vivir con una científica loca. -¡Modo defensivo!-.

-Ara-. Decenas de puntos rojos, miras de láseres, apuntaron a Shizuru.

Reaparecí junto a ella. -¡Mamá no!-. Los láseres también me apuntaron. -¡Esto me ofende muchísimo!-.

-¿Quién envía a la güerita?-. Entrecerró los ojos. -¿La CIA? ¿El vaticano? ¿La Unión Soviética?-.

-¡La Unión Soviética ya ni existe!-.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creas-.

-¡Mamá es solo una amiga!-.

Frunció el ceño. -¿Tú, con una amiga?-. Auch, eso dolió.

-¡MAMÁ!-.

-Ya, ya-. Hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a que por poco hacía a Shizuru un coladero. -Casa, modo amigable-. Las miras láser desaparecieron, suspiré aliviada, de puro milagro Shizuru no había soltado una descarga capaz de fundir toda la casa.

Shizuru dejó las maletas en el suelo, sonriente le tendió la mano a Saeko. -Mucho gusto, soy Shizuru Fujino-. Saeko la vio fijamente, conociéndola, estaba evaluándola, al final sí estrechó su mano.

-Saeko Kuga-. Volteó a verme. -A ver sí le aprendes algo a Shizuru, ella sí saluda-. Gruñí. -No me gruñas-. Fruncí el ceño. -Tampoco uses mis gestos contra mí-. Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué te costaría a ti saludar, eh?-.

-¡Me regañas por no saludar y tú acabas de amenazarla con láseres!-.

-¡Coño…

-¡MAMÁ!-. Fue a echar una moneda al frasco.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Solo era el nodo defensivo!-. Los láseres reaparecieron, cubrí a Shizuru con mi cuerpo. -¡No, no! ¡Modo amigable!-. Se fueron, le lancé una mirada de "te lo dije" -Tengo que checar la configuración de esa cosa-. Dijo con pose pensativa.

-No me digas-. Fruncí el ceño, más.

-Oye, oye, que en parte fue para que no te robará el área 51-.

-¡Pero si al final me entregaste a Garderobe!-.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Pero fue el área 51? No-.

-¡Mierda…

-¡NATSUKI!-. Me teletransporté al lado del frasco, eché mi moneda, regresé con ellas.

-Garderobe nos dio una semana libre, pero los padres de Shizuru no están en casa, y no quería dejarla allá sola-. Saeko me dio una miradita que preferí ignorar. -La invité a quedarse con nosotras-.

-Espero no ser una molestia-.

Obviamente ella le cayó bien a Saeko. -Oh querida, si aguanté a esta cosa-. Me señaló a mí. -No creo que una chica que se ve tan tranquila sea un problema-. Tranquila… creía que Shizuru era tranquila… casi solté una carcajada. -Quédate lo que necesites-.

-Muchas gracias-. Quería ver cuanto le duraba la imagen de ángel.

Saeko señaló a los sofás. -Natsuki nunca me cuenta de sus compañeras-. Sí bueno, no quería que supiera que éramos el equipo dinamita. -Cuéntame sobre ti-.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber?-. Para mi mala suerte, Shizuru le siguió la corriente a Saeko, uno de los peores escenarios que había imaginado, era uno en el que se llevaran super bien y saliera a la luz mi álbum de fotos de bebé.

-Pues…-. Una mini explosión volcó el sillón donde estábamos las tres, mi primer reacción fue teletransportarlo para que no las aplastara, o bueno, para que no aplastara a Saeko.

Reaparecí entre las dos. -¡MAMÁ!-. Le ofrecí una mano a cada una para levantarlas. -¿¡Qué crustáceos fue eso!?-. Aunque tenía el cabello despeinado y la ropa desarreglada, Shizuru mantuvo una expresión serena, creo que se tomó muy en serio eso de ganarse a su suegra. -Si hubiera querido que me hicieran estallar, me habría quedado en Garderobe-.

Me ignoró por completo, estaba muy ocupada observando el hoyo en el piso, del bolsillo de su bata sacó una grabadora. -El experimento 626 parece ser explosivo-. Guardó la grabadora y volteó a vernos. -¿Y bien, quien tiene hambre?-. No me molesté en discutir con ella, además, sí tenía hambre. -Como no tenía contemplado que vinieras a casa una semana-. De otro bolsillo sacó su cartera. -Vayan al supermercado-. Me entregó una de sus tarjetas.

* * *

Salimos de casa, fue extraño usar la puerta principal dos veces seguidas. -Lo siento por esa recibimiento-. Mascullé.

-Ara, no te preocupes por eso- Cogió mi mano, su acción me tomó desprevenida, pero era agradable. -Siento que tu madre y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla-. Saben, lo decía sinceramente. -¿Qué son unos cuantos láser y una pequeña explosión?-. Sonrió. -Pero tengo una duda-. Y yo de pendeja que me la tomé en serio. -¿Yo también tendré que usar el frasco de palabrotas?-. Rio, no me hizo gracia. -Oh vamos Natsuki-. Caminé más rápido. -Quizá los fondos de Garderobe vienen de ahí-.

El supermercado no quedaba lejos, serían una cuadras a los mucho, pero como estaba acostumbrada a llegar en un instante, el camino se me figuró eterno. Al cruzar la puerta… -Ara, ¿esto no te trae recuerdos?-. Gruñí. -Como olvidar cuando me conquistaste tirándome una alacena encima-. Maldije a todo lo existente por sonrojarme.

-Buenos días-. La cajera que siempre me había sonreído pese a mi cara de odio al mundo, hizo una expresión de sorpresa por verme después de meses desaparecida, luego cometió el fatal error de darme una sonrisa que…

-Ara-. Shizuru abrazó posesivamente mi brazo, por reflejo endurecí mi cuerpo, por si a ella se le iba un poquito de fuerza.

En medio de mi ingenuidad no capté el mensaje, Shizuru era celosa, y bien celosa. -¿Shizuru?-. Seguía aferrada a mi brazo.

-Juro por Kamisama que sino deja de verte el trasero le electrocutaré hasta la consciencia-. No estaba pendeja para llevarle la contraria a mi novia enojada.

Opté por hacer lo más sano, fingir demencia. Mientras rezaba para que no me arrancará el brazo, tomé un carrito y comenzamos el recorrido por los pasillos, hice la nota mental de echar muchas cajas de ese té relajante que tanto le gustaba.

-Echa lo que gustes-. Dije a la vez que metía dos paquetes de galletas oreo y uno de chispas de chocolate.

-¿Segura?-. Mejor eché otra de chispas.

-Sí, créeme, no hay problema-. Como dije al inicio, el que Saeko fuese una exitosa científica nos permitía alimentarme a mis anchas, conocía los presupuestos, agregar a Shizuru no haría la diferencia.

No tuve que decírselo dos veces, pronto las dos echábamos cosas al carrito, y más temprano que tarde, fue necesario ir por otro.

No pensé en eso de que solía transportar las compras a casa. Shizuru podría levantar todo, sí, pero iba a verse como un "fenómeno". -Ara, podríamos hacer dos viajes-. Sabía que se refería a que ella haría dos viajes.

-No, no-. Fruncí el ceño. -Solo tenemos que salir de la vista pública-. Con llegar al callejón de siempre sería suficiente.

Dividimos las compras en dos, obvio ella me quitó las bolsas más pesadas. Endurecí mis brazos para sostener todas mis bolsas de una sin cortarme la circulación. -Sígueme-. La guie hasta el callejón.

En la entrada del callejón, nos topamos con el mismo mocoso que espanté antes de irme a Garderobe. -¡Ahhh! ¡Fantasmas!-. Salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Me explicas eso?-.

-Lo importante era que no supiera la verdad, ¿no?-. Nos adentramos en el callejón. -No tardo-. Llevé esas bolsas a mi cocina, las dejé en el mesón y regresé al callejón. -Dame esas-. Cogí todo lo que faltaba, con unas fue necesario tocarlas con mis pies, pero hey, llevé todo a casa.

Reaparecí con Shizuru. -¿Basta con que la materia esté en contacto contigo?-. Vi que había un chico noqueado en el suelo, lo miré a él a ella, a él a ella, a él a ella. -Ara, intentó propasarse-.

Pasé por arriba de él. -Vaya imbécil-. Shizuru cogió mi mano. -Y sí, mientras mi cuerpo lo toque, y no sobrepase mi límite, puedo teletransportarlo-.

* * *

Saeko nos esperaba en la sala. -Shizuru debe gustarte mucho como para hacerte caminar-.

-¡MAMÁ!-. Sentí la sangre hasta en las orejas.

Me ignoró. -¿Es por ti que mi hija me preguntó si era gay?-. Miró bien a Shizuru. -Tienes buen gusto Natsuki-.

-¡MAMÁ!-. Pensé seriamente en teletransportarme al centro de la tierra.

-Ara-. Creo que ni ella se esperaba algo tan directo. -¿Le molestaría que su hija y yo…

-Ahhh para nada-. Restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. -¿De qué me servirían 10 doctorados sino pudiera entender la homosexualidad?-. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá mientras yo seguía con la boca abierta.

-¡Natsuki tráenos café!-. Saeko se cruzó de piernas. -Ahora querida, consejo numero 1, si están discutiendo, no dejes que esta cosa se teletransporte-. Suspiró dramáticamente. -Porque no regresará hasta que se te pase el enojo, o hasta que el coraje casi te mate-.

Preparé el café entre gruñidos.

-¿Cómo lo evito?-. Shizuru parecía confundida.

-No transporta materia orgánica ajena a ella, basta con que la estés tocando-.

-¡Soy intangible!-. Le recordé desde la cocina.

-¡No conmigo ni con tu novia!-. Mejor me callé. -Consejo numero 2-. Me teletransporté a la sala y les di su café. -Si está de terca dale un golpe en la cabeza-.

-Ehhh… señora Kuga…

-Oh querida, dime Saeko-.

-Es que yo…

-No te preocupes, tiene cabeza dura-.

-Mamá… si ella me golpea termino fuera de Japón sin teletransportarme-. Fruncí el ceño. -Eso sino me mata antes-. Fui por una bolsa de frituras. -Tiene superfuerza-. Dije con la boca llena.

-Ok olvidemos el consejo 2-. Saeko iba a decir otra cosa. -¡COÑO!-.

-¡MAMÁ!-. Pero las luces de toda la casa se apagaron.

-Natsuki juro que no fui yo-. Me teletransporté cerca de ellas. -Ara… -. Toqué algo suave.

-¡Perdón!-. Falló de cálculos de teletransportación, me moví. -¿Mamá?-.

Nos iluminó la pantalla de su celular. -Natsuki, el FBI está por localizarnos-. Asentí con la cabeza

-¿Qué?-. Entendí que Shizuru no entendiera nada.

-Por localizarnos en Italia-. Contestó Saeko. Déjenme explicarles, para despistar al mugroso y metiche FBI, Saeko me hacía dejar servidores falsos por todo el mundo, la casa se apagaba como medida extra. -Bien, no nos ganarán-. Se sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su bata, me lo entregó. -Lleva este a México-.

-Aguanta a mi madre un momento-. Llegué a nuestra falsa estación en México, era un almacén vacío, escondí le dispositivo. -Maldito FBI, ¿no deberían estar molestando al vaticano?-. Regresé a mi casa.

Las luces volvieron, me senté en el sofá con mi bolsa de frituras. -Ara… ¿hay alguna organización que no las persiga?-.

Tenía la boca llena. -Los Yakuza-. Lo pensé mejor. -Ah no, ellos también-.

-Entonces querida-. Saeko le dio un trago a su café. -¿Eres superfuerte?-.

-Y una usuaria de electricidad también-. Contestó con orgullo. -La genero y manipulo-.

-Magnifico… -. Saeko en verdad lucía impresionada. -Un momento-. Oh no… -¿Ustedes fundieron el supermercado?-.

-Voy al baño-. Me teletransporté.

* * *

En tanto Saeko preparaba la cena, me dijo que ayudará a Shizuru a instalarse, tal como están pensando, en nuestra casa no había cuarto de invitados. -No recuerdo si dejé ordenado o no la última vez-. Fue una especie de disculpa por adelantado.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, la dejé pasar primero. -Bienvenida a mi cueva-. Cerré la puerta.

Ella miró alrededor. -Es muy tú-. Sonrió. Dejó las maletas en el suelo. -Me gusta este mural-. Se acercó a la pared que estaba frente a mi cama. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?-.

-Desde los 13-. La pared estaba repleta de fotografías mías, las cuales fui tomando en paisajes y edificios de todo el mundo, la Esfinge en Egipto, la muralla China, la cima del Empire State en Nueva York, las pirámides de Tenochtitlan, la punta de la torre Eiffe, el Mar Negro en el mediterráneo, el desierto del Sahara, las fotos seguían y seguían.

Shizuru acarició la pared. -Me gusta que en todas sonríes-. Volteó a verme y sonrió. -Se ve que amas viajar-.

-Sí-. Fue inevitable sonreír. -Y aun falta mucho por conocer-. Le eché un vistazo al mapamundi en otra de mis paredes, había tachuelas en los lugares que ya había visitado.

Ambas nos sentamos en mi cama. -¿De qué son esos libros?-. Señaló a mi librero. -Sé que no eres muy aficionado a la lectura-.

-Enciclopedias de mapas-. Me encogí de hombros. -También de fauna y flora-. créanme, lo que menos quería, era aparecer en medio de una manada de leones, en hierba venenosa o en el fondo de un lago. -Entre más conozca el terreno, mucho mejor-.

-Suena complicado-. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tú puedes tomarme la mano sin romperme los huesos ni electrocutarme, también suena complicado-.

Mi puerta se abrió de golpe. -¡Aún no quiero nietos!-. Del susto me hice intangible y atravesé la cama, con piso incluido, hasta llegar al primer piso.

Reaparecí en el cuarto. -¡Mermelada, mamá!-. Noté que mi cuarto estaba a oscuras.

-Ara, perdón-. Del susto Shizuru fundió las luces de mi habitación, bueno, al menos no electrocutó a Saeko.

-Emmm… sí bueno… creo que mejor no las sorprendo-.

-Nooo… ¿en serio?-.

* * *

Bajamos para cenar. -Supuse que comerías igual que Natsuki-. Saeko había hecho comida para un ejército, o su equivalente, dos adolescentes con superpoderes. -Come sin pena-. Agradecí que aceptara tan bien a Shizuru. -Después veremos las fotos de bebé de Natsuki-. Bueno no tanto.

-Me opongo-. Esas fotos no estaban hechas para ver la luz del día.

-¿Y quien te preguntó?-. Dijo Saeko con una ceja alzada.

-¡Son mis fotos!-. Reclamé.

-¡He esperado 16 años para que alguien pudiera verlas!-. Recalcó ella ofendida.

-Me encantaría verlas-.

-¡Shizuru!-.

¿Es necesario decir que perdí esa batalla?

Casi deseé que Nao me hubiera matado en los entrenamientos. Tuve que sentarme en medio de las dos mientras Saeko le mostraba el álbum.

-Aquí todavía no controlaba su densidad molecular-. Aparecía con la cabeza atascada en una pared. -Aquí tampoco-. Ahí con mis manos atoradas en el suelo. -Ni aquí-. Estaba de cabeza en el techo.

-Nadie me enseñó a controlarlo-. Refunfuñé.

-Aquí salgo yo histérica porque no la encontraba-. Saeko parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. -Y aquí donde ya la encontré-. Salía sacándome del horno.

-Ara-. Había decenas de fotos mías en la bañera.

-¡Omite esas!-. Grité avergonzada. -¡Mejor regrésate!-. Las que le seguían a las de la bañera eran donde estaba en el inodoro.

Había causado mi propia desgracia al juntar a Shizuru y a Saeko, sin embargo, no me arrepentía aunque me estuviese costando mi dignidad, porque Shizuru no me habría dejado sola en Garderobe.


End file.
